The World Is A Vampire
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: MikanPersona. What happens when Darkness obsess much?
1. Darkness Obsess Much

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A.N. This is dedicated specially for _wizdomgoddes_ –the one responsible for daring me for this pairing. My dear, I hope I would not disappoint you! Because I would try making this thing work. I hope I come up with the strangest plans, ahehehehhe…

**Warning**: Further chapters may turn dark and freaky. Beware. There would probably be a whole sack of OOC-ness so if you don't like that shit, I suggest you don't read!

Once again, I give _NO SPOILERS_ at all! I am not a goddess winks at wizdomgoddess when it comes to info about the manga or the anime.

So read and enjoy (I hope).

* * *

Mikan was fretting in her room. Back and forth she kept her pace, she matched every stomp with the loud pound of her heart. Once in a while she would start punching her head, boxing the irritable swell of nerves on her temples. There have been several knocks on her door but she ignored them. All she could do now was walk and try to think. Think, think, think! After giving her head hard knocks, she would wipe the tears of frustration that brimmed on her eyes. _This could not be happening_, she thought. _This could not be happening._

"Little girl," a deep voice echoed from the other side of the door. It was Natsume. "Get out of there before I burn your door."

For a second, Mikan wanted to laugh at Natsume's antics. He sounded very much like the big bad wolf in the Three Little Pigs story. But the moment she remembered what she knew, she immediately leaned back against the door and shook her head. "Get away, Natsume! You will burn no doors today!"

"Oh yeah?" he snapped then fell silent. Mikan just knew he used the fire against her wooden door but because she stood behind it with an activated Alice, his flames disappeared into zilch. He cursed a little and finally left.

Sometimes, Natsume was an idiot. He would waste his Alice for useless situations like these. He was very much like smoking a stick of cigarette, because every time he used his powers, he cut the minutes off his life shorter, flame by flame. She wanted to run after him and apologize but both of them knew how stubborn they could be. And this is one of those stubborn moments –Mikan wanted to be alone.

After five years, Mikan knew it was best of her to think clearly if she was alone. She didn't want people telling her this or that. Not in this problem.

Mikan resumed her walk fest as she knew that Natsume had gone. She knew he wouldn't persist much on getting her out of the room, he wouldn't want her to think he actually cared. Though he really did. But she swore she would really say sorry to him once she gets through her dilemma. They were supposed to go to Central Town and get some Fluff Puffs with Ruka and Hotaru. It was soooooh much like a double date and she really wanted to go. She was just about to get extra Rabbits from her room when Otonashi spotted her to tell her something.

"_Mikan Sakura! I bear you distressful news!" Otonashi announced, unconscious of her heartlessness of the situation. "Your grandfather –he's dying!" She grabbed MIkan's hands and for a second, her eyes had a glassy stare. The pressure on Mikan's hands increased and then Otonashi let go. She shook her beautiful head and sniffed. "So it is confirmed. I am so sorry…"_

Mikan wanted so much to tell Hotaru about Otonashi's message but she was in a whirlwind of confusion. The last time this happened, though it wasn't as serious as this, people didn't help that much. They just added to the frustration. Now she really knew she had to deal with this alone.

"Aaarggghh!" she grumbled, knocking her knuckles against her forehead again. She let herself fall on the bed and sobbed. "Grandpa! I don't know what to do…! I just know they won't let me see you…" Though no one could see her, she covered her face with her palms as the tears fell without control. She turned around and buried her face against her soft pillow. "Waaaaahhhaaaa… I don't like it here anymore… Waaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa…"

* * *

The auburn pigtails were such an eyesore. Seeing those two idiotic things dangling from her head was unavoidable; Natsume never ceased to trail around her, vice versa. Maybe something romantic happened between them, but he knew Natsume too well. Natsume falling in love and admitting it would be a terrible blend of tomatoes and ice cream. But he was certain that there was an understanding between the two –they were simply waiting for each other.

Lately he spent his time watching _her_ since she was always blocking his view of Natsume's actions. It was such a shame that the boy could smile after all –being around this girl must have really done something to him. The dark frightful atmosphere that surrounded Natsume disappeared… as if sucked back into gloomy outer space.

He wanted to get rid of her when he first saw Natsume smile. But when he saw how happy they were together, he tasted bile on his mouth. That's when he was starting to realize how he really hated her. It was irrational, unconnected and too inconsistent. He had his eyes on her before because she could be a firestarter –metaphorically speaking, of course. But now he was waiting for her to make a scene, make a fool out of herself –he wanted to see her move. How he hated her for the life she had.

Perhaps this was how Natsume felt about her and he wanted to destroy it.

Earlier, he heard the little fortune-teller tell the trouble-maker the news about her grandfather. Every word brought so much fear in the girl's eyes it intrigued him. She was capable of so many things! Because there he was, thinking that she could only laugh and trip over. And tonight as he stood on the roof above her room, he listened to her deep breaths; she cried herself to sleep. Before settling on her rooftop, he had tried to convince himself that he was simply there to check if Natsume was with her, or that he needed to make sure Natsume was within the school premises. But as he kept a sensitive ear for her to make any sound, he knew he was starting to be shackled by her mere shallow nature.

But the girl was planning to escape. Her undying love for her grandfather was beyond the beyond, that she was willing to leave all her friends in exchange for an attempt to tend an old man. It was too humane it made him snicker.

A dying man was least of the world's problems. Time kills.

He quickly heard a light rapping on the girl's door. He crouched a little lower to hear better; it seems that the person was talking.

"Mikan… are you alright?"

It was not Natsume, but a girl's voice. Seems he got pissed when his flames died out when he was the one urging her to come out of the room. Hearing no answer from the sleeping girl, he heard a crunch and twist and the door opened. He knew it was the girl's best friend –the smart Imai Hotaru; her perfect opposite. Imai called the girl's name again and the moment the girl woke up, he could clear the heavy sobs that escaped her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

He did not turn around at once when the Black Cat called him. Acting like he was always there, he just turned his head from his crouched position and smirked. "It is none of your business. But what other reason could there be?"

Natsume raised a brow at him. He turned his back to him and snorted. "If you think I'm scared of you, you're wrong, Persona. Don't you dare use her to get to me."

Persona let the boy leave with the final word. He smiled at himself and stood up. He wanted to mock Natsume's words but he was rather delighted to see fire blazing from his eyes. "Nobody else could know me too well…"

* * *

Mikan stared at the pack Hotaru dropped on her lap. Inside the clear package were egg-shaped chocolates. She frowned at the pack and then at her best friend. "Thanks…?"

"Look. Sex makes people happy," Hotaru said ever so naturally. "But since you can't have sex yet, chocolate is a good substitute." She smiled faintly at her friend. "It seems you need a whole lot of sex –I mean, chocolate."

Mikan started to giggle. "Thanks for making me laugh, Hotaru-chan." Though they were now fifteen years old and she was still getting used to the idea of her classmates and friends talking about sex so casually. She never really gave it some thought though. She slid her fingers inside the parcel and took three pieces. After popping it inside her mouth, she breathed out a breath of relief through her nose. "Hmm."

"See…" Hotaru asked. "I told you it would work."

"So you eat chocolate, huh?" Mikan asked after swallowing the sweets, her fingers digging for the pack again.

Hotaru gave her a look. "What do you mean? Of course I _eat_ chocolate."

"I mean," Mikan said, eating a piece, blushing. "When you and Ruka can't get intimate at once." She stared at her pack of chocolates, trying to count them from her lap. If she was still getting used to the idea of sex, she was slightly having a harder time accepting that her two best friends in the world were dating. And people forced _her_ to be with Ruka. She tried to meet with Hotaru's gaze again but a big hand slapped her head. "OOOOWWW, Hotaru! That was soooooooooo mean!"

"You deserve it," Hotaru replied, standing up from the grass. "You idiot. Ruka and I aren't having sex."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "All you had to do was tell me…"

* * *

Natsume was not around anymore and yet here he was, behind a tree, eavesdropping. He was not eavesdropping, he was observing. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was sure that not a bit of his dark coat was visible from the distance.

And as he listened he noticed how the girl did not follow Imai once she left. Instead she sat there on the grass, staring at a little pond, hugging her knees against her chest, hiding away from the world.

He didn't really seek to understand her. But her emotions, though common, tickled something inside him. He had to admit that he was beginning to feel an attraction towards the loneliness that was enveloping her being. He cherished people's loneliness –because for that amount of time he could almost feel himself not alone in his world. Not that he wanted to be with anyone.

When the word 'sex' puffed into the air from Imai's lips, he found himself looking and listening intently. He was rather amused by her blush and the way she caught the bits of chocolate in midair with her mouth. She would lick her lips afterwards and continue to talk again. It seems that the girl was still all shy when it came to the topic. But if only it dawned on the imbecile that the moment when a girl realizes the reality of sex, it means she is growing to be capable for it. And she seemed made for it. He kept referring to her as 'girl.' He could clearly see her growing form, blossoming into a curvy figure of a woman. She wasn't as flat-chested as she was before. The short blue skirt wasn't helping either, it revealed her fine pair of limbs –she was a killer of his kind. Not that he was lusting after her though.

But that innocence.

Her innocence disturbed him. How could she be so stupid, how can she be so dumb? The way she sat there without caution of who might see her underwear… or why she was so ignorant of the things going around her! He was here, watching her and still… And still she had those annoying pigtails –those silly childish pair of auburn pigtails that seemed to move and twirl and bounce along with her every move. And those long tresses' ends… softly curled into soft twists that fell further down her breast, the other on her shoulder blade.

It did not take long. The urge to touch those ends consumed him. He wanted to tug it out, use is Alice and shred it to ashes. He wanted to pull her hair out of her head and put it against his nose and take a whiff of her cheap shampoo. What could those feel –

* * *

"Ahh!" she shrieked, jumping in surprise, almost falling back down on the ground when she noticed that one of her pigtails was caught in the hand of the scariest people in the world. It was the King of Spook himself!

* * *

The shock on her eyes made him forget that he was supposed to be scary. A dark chuckle rose from his throat and it threatened to come out. Instead came a grunt. He wanted to pull the piece of hair closer to make her fall on her back but he let the hair off his fingers.

When contact was broken, she was up on her feet, meters away from him. "What the hell was that for? Haven't you noticed, Natusme isn't here!"

Corrupt _her_. Corrupt _her_.

_Destroy_ her.

Those hazel eyes were glaring at him with anger. He felt like smiling.

Corrupt _her_.

_With_. Pain and pleasure.

* * *

On the surface she pulled out all the anger she could muster from her body. But on the inside, she was shaking like a leaf. She was no better than Ruka's pet bunny when frightened. Her heartbeat took each beat slowly –she was trapped in his world of mind games and torture. _This is the man_, she thought, _this is the man who causes so much trouble for…_ _the academy… the… the… _She shook her head slowly, trying to think some sense. _I couldn't even remember Natsume's name because I'm so scared!_ she thought inside her head. She knew she had to break free. She had to use her Alice! But why and how? He wasn't even touching her!

But the way he touched her hair… he felt like a ghost. An angry demon or spirit. He gave her Goosebumps. But there was something she could not understand. She could not understand something.

When He turned away; the sound of life present again around her. She fell on her knees, panting. Her heart came back to life, too, it palpitated wildly against her chest. Her fingers and palms were cold; she was terrified. It felt like forever, the way his dark shadow cast upon her, his dark coat standing against the light that shone at her. The mask that covered his eyes was nowhere and she could read what his eyes had said:

She was off the hook… _for now_.

* * *

As he retreated from her form, he wanted to reach inside his own chest and touch his heart to make it stop from beating relentlessly. He cursed a silent one, he damned the land he walked on. He wished he would forget. The way her hair felt under his fingertips…

* * *

A.N. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. No flames please. Ahhahah.. 


	2. Contact

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I am very glad that I got reviews for the first chapter of this fic. Hope you guys would like this one as well.

* * *

Mikan held the small package's opening against her lips and let about five chocolate morsels roll into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the chocolate started to melt on her tongue. Sex isn't the only thing chocolate is good to substitute for! _It could also be used to ease the boredom in late afternoons such as this one_, Mikan thought. And it really tastes good. _Sweet. Thick_. It was actually close to Fluff Puff bliss. And thinking of Fluff Puffs –she had to save for a few boxes very sooon! But still, chocolate was indeed a good substitute. _Yes, yes, yes... Chocolate is good_. "Hmm…"

"Mikan… is something wrong?"

Mikan's eyes opened groggily, surprised of the two bright orbs staring at her with so much concern. Swallowing the last of her chocolate, she licked her lips and smiled. "Nothing at all, Ruka-pyon!" she exclaimed and took a chug of the chocolate again. Sometimes people were really eccentric around her -was it really weird to see her to be contentedly sitting still on one place while eating sweets? Talking about weird!

Ruka held his bunny closer and he turned his attention to the boy who sat behind her. Natsume caught his gaze and rolled his eyes. He turned a page of the manga he was reading and snorted. The action was clear: _I tried to talk to her; it didn't work. _Ruka then turned to his girlfriend and found that she, too, was studying Mikan. He nudged her arm and her concentration broke. They looked at each other, then to Mikan. "What did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you," Hotaru replied. "But _this_ isn't because of that particular secret."

"Women can be so confusing at times," Ruka replied, taking his usual seat beside Natsume. He put his pet bunny on the desk and stared at him. Though he loved Hotaru very much (true love indeed comes best after an infatuation), animals were still his favorite companion. They were less complicated. His eyes went back to Mikan's auburn head, then to the dark violet eyes that observed that person. Those deep violets sent something warm and hot inside him. His bunny was left unguarded on the desk at once. "Natsume, keep an eye on him…" he trailed off as he got up from his seat.

While the couple sneaked out of the classroom to head for a private place, Natsume just snorted and continued to read. He turned the page again. Every time a page was in mid-air, he always caught a glimpse of her hair, the thin vertical white line of her scalp that divided her pigtails. His eyes made a quick scan of the room: everyone was occupied in their own world, Ruka's pet was busy munching on the rim of his owner's textbook, Mikan was still eating mindlessly and of course, there still were no teachers around. Silly girl, he thought. She really wanted to get fat. Leaning forward against the desk, he slid his manga down on his lap. Taking one shallow breath, he blew softly on her nape, giving her goosebumps. _Three, two, one…_

"Natsume!" her shrill voice exclaimed, turning her head around sharply, whipping the young man's face with her pigtails.

Natsume run his hands on his face once to numb the sting her pigtails made on his skin. He could not help but smile as he observed how her ears turned red, just like the pink hue of her cheeks -but her ears were redder. He leaned back and opened his manga. "What?" he asked ever so casually.

"_Baka_!" she yelled, glaring at him. She stood up from the seat and stuck out her tongue at him. With a stomp she stormed off the room muttering senseless things about a stupid insensitive boy.

Natsume smirked; mission accomplished. He glanced at Ruka's pet bunny, it was still munching on the book, so he began reading his comic book again.

* * *

Natsume did that to her more than once but this was the first time she really got pissed off. Sheer anger filled her heart when she saw him smirk. _That idiot!_ She grumbled her anger again as she headed for the wash room. Pushing the door open, she went to the sink and turned the faucet on. After washing her face, she looked at the mirror and saw that her blush had gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She turned the faucet off and she immediately covered her lips as her ears caught a small sound.

_"Nnnhh… "_

Was that _moaning_?

Mikan didn't really want to find out. She quickly hurried to the paper-towel dispenser and pulled out a sheet. After drying her hands, she threw it on the bin.

_"Oh… Hotaru…" _

Mikan's eyes widened and she hurriedly went out the door. Her heart was beating wildly on her chest. God… she has had enough of everyone! They were driving her mad. She unconsciously reached for her pocket to get some more chocolates and as she was to raise the package up to her lips for a greedy amount, her eyes widened in remembrance of Hotaru's words. She quickly stashed the chocolate back on her pocket.

"_Look. Sex makes people happy," Hotaru said ever so naturally. "But since you can't have sex yet, chocolate is a good substitute." She smiled faintly at her friend. "It seems you need a whole lot of sex –I mean, chocolate."_

Mikan quickly covered her mouth with horror and she ran. She just ran where her feet brought her. Away from her classmates, away from Hotaru and Ruka's make out sessions, away from that baka Natsume who kept annoying her! She then realized that she reached one of Narumi-sensei's tea parties. She was about to turn away when she heard his shrill voice call her over. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she turned around and waved slowly. "Narumi-sensei..."

"Mikan, my dear student!" he chirped, leaving his chair and assisting her to seat on the one beside him. Setting her on place, he sat back on his own chair and poured her some tea. Noticing the unusual melancholic atmosphere Mikan brought to his tea party, he frowned at her, his eyes full of concern. "What is it that is bothering you, Mikan? You look troubled…"

Mikan was drawn to this man, yes, but there were times when she really wasn't in the mood to talk. And oh was she not in the mood to talk right now! Good thing she had Nullifying Alice. The price other students had to pay just to talk to this man. "I'm fine, Narumi-sensei."

"You little lie!" Narumi exclaimed. He took a small container from the table and opened the lid. "Have more sugar to boost your mood level up!"

Mikan just stared at him as he kept placing sugar cubes on her cup. Seeing that he was serious about the sugar, she quickly took her cup from his reach by the fourth cube. "_Iiee_! I'm fine!"

Narumi pouted. He closed the container and sighed. "I just wanted to cheer you up. Now that you're in the high school division, you hardly find the time to talk to me…"

"We're talking _now_, aren't we?" Mikan asked, now with a faint smile on her face. Sometimes, Narumi was a baby. She took the container from his hands and put more cubes on her tea. "See? You're effective, Narumi-sensei. You still are." God why did she have to cheer someone when she wasn't feeling happy at all!

Narumi clapped his hands and grinned. "Oh Mikan… what a lovely lady you are. If only you were a co-teacher of mine, I would so gladly court you!"

Mikan raised a brow and snorted. "You're really something, _sensei_. You tend to amuse and freak out poor students like me…"

"Oh _gomen-ne_… Mikan-chan," he cooed, covering his face with his hands. "I won't do it again! But oh, forget my silliness! I meant no harm…"

Mikan sighed. _Whatever_… "So… could you actually be serious now? I mean… I thought meeting you here was a bad idea. You're proving my suspicion right."

Narumi cheerfully laughed one last time and smiled. "Okay, I'm game. So, what's up that you need my assistance rather than Hotaru's?"

"Are you seriously on serious mode? Look, _you_ called me. And besides," Mikan choked. "Hotaru-chan's busy right now."

"Ho-hum. Continue."

Mikan shifted on her seat and sighed. She will blab in front of Narumi. Just to let her feelings out. But she was embarrassed. Oh well. Its worth a try. Besides, she won't tell everything. "Okay… perhaps… there's this boy who annoys a girl. She doesn't like him whatsoever. But lately, she's been thinking about that boy."

"Does she like _like_ the boy?"

"Oh no! Besides, she hates him like hell."

Narumi touched his chin and frowned. "Why is it so important…?"

"Because he's…" Mikan trailed off. Damn it, she was so confused. Now she didn't know what she was talking about! She took a big gulp of her very sweet tea and stood up. "Thanks for the time, _sensei_, but I don't know either…" She left before he had time to call her.

* * *

Mikan did not know why she ended up on this place. Everything was unmoved -of course, the picture of what happened a few days ago still here. She was angry with herself. She was supposed to be worrying about her Grandpa's well being -he needed her right now and she was here, thinking of something far too… unrelated to him. She sat back down before the small pond, hugging her knees against her chest. She leaned her head against her knees and sighed.

What was this she was feeling…?

It did not take a while for her senses to pick up the presence that she got familiarized with. How she got used to it in just a few days it left her wondering; it was a mystery. But she did feel him, hiding somewhere, watching her. She took a deep breath, hoping her heart would calm down. Anger was battling against something inside her. "What is it…"

* * *

Persona noticed the pinch of anger on her voice. Not once in his life he felt so amused by that tone, by her frown, that he was smiling now. His half-mask was on his face, covering the delight on his eyes. He felt a little scared to step out of the light, he was scared of her. The things she might do to him frightened him nonetheless.

Their images were such a striking contradiction. Tall and short; dark and light; Ying and Yang. But he could feel a smooth connection between them. Her anger of him connecting with his anger of her. Hate was their silent war.

"I may not seem like it but I am the guardian of Gakuen Alice."

Persona frowned as he watched her back, her shoulders shaking, and her head drew back from her knees and she was… _laughing_. As he watched her laugh her heart out, his breath hitched on his chest.

"A guardian!" she laughed. "Yeah right!"

Persona noticed how she kept her eyes from his; she was avoiding to get a glimpse of him and his darkness. But now that he thought of it, he must have really sounded idiotic. Her laugh was mocking him right there, a perfect slap on the face. He was not affected by her ridicule of him. What affected him was his reaction to speak to her. How could he answer to her command in an instant? Then her laughter died. He took a step closer -was something wrong? Or had she found something distracting-

"I'm going to turn sixteen soon," she whispered. "And my Grandpa's going to die without seeing me."

"Death is an illusion," he found himself saying.

"Then this world is an illusion as well…?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"I don't really get it why you're talking to me. Is this an illusion too?" she asked, hoping that the conversation would end very soon and continue at the same time. Before she could say another word, she felt a tug on her hair again. This time, she did not gasp or shout at him. "Fine… touch it if it makes you happy." She rolled her eyes. This man was clearly a freak.

* * *

Persona heard nothing more when she spoke. All he could feel was the softness of the strands under his fingertips. He was not sure when he took off his gloves but he was so sure he was feeling her hair with his bare fingers. It was thick and thin at the same time, if he pulled it, there was small friction that managed to tickle the linings of his forefinger and thumb. He wanted to ask her now, _why aren't _you_ an illusion?_ _Why won't _you_ disappear?_ He let his fingers run the length of her hair, letting the silkiness graze between his fingers, amused how the same friction bothered his chest and groin. He unconsciously held the band that held her hair together and as he closed his eyes, it shredded into ashes.

That's when she tensed. She got on her feet and touched where the band had been, digging her fingers into her hair. Her eyes widened of fear and anger again. "How did you do that…!"

Persona took a step back, standing straight, staring at her. He had no answers to her question. But seeing her in that way suffocated him. Her hair was dancing with the wind in beautiful waves -so this was what she looked like without bounds. He smirked at her. "And I thought you have learned by now that the academy hoards mystery of sorts." He took a step closer.

* * *

Mikan shook her head and took a step away from him. "No! Get away from me…!" Her breathing then became ragged. How could he have done that to her? His Alice should have been nullified within proximity! Was it possible that she let herself lose control… Her body was betraying her… "_NO_!" she hollered at herself in unbelief. _Impossible_… Even Natsume's flames are not capable of being that effective on her… Unless of course… She froze as she caught sight of his dark boot taking yet another step closer to her.

"Tell me… are you scared…?"

_No, no, no!_ Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but only her breath escaped her lips. So she shook her head and glared at him. She was trembling now, and yet he took another step closer to her. Why couldn't her feet move!

"I wonder," he whispered, bending closer near her ear, making her shudder at the close contact. "What's next…"

Mikan was clueless of his intentions but though all his words were vague to her, her intuition told her something was wrong. She shut her eyes close as he whispered something inaudible on her ear again. Gathering all the strength she could, she kneed him on the groin.

The dark creature fell on his knees with a sharp intake of breath and for a moment, Mikan felt sorry for him. But she put her clenched fists on her waist and glared at him. "That will teach you about messing up with me… bastard!"

_Kick him once more to show who's boss_, her inner voice commanded, but she decided that the man appeared to have suffered enough. Besides, what she did was a risk –she was too nervous to move or kick again. Then it hit her. What if he decided to hurt her? Or worse… what if he chose to get back at her through Natsume? He wasn't moving as well… Now she really felt scared. "S-sorry…!" she muttered. She regretted her stupid apology but she never really was used to hurting people. Feeling her toes cooperate again, she took a step back. _Now is the time to leave, Sakura!_ She scolded herself.

But as she pivoted to her right, strong hands caught hold of her slim waist hard, making her gasp. Hyperventilating, she stared at the two dark arms that extended to her, those big firm hands that took hold of her waist so tightly. "L-let go of m-meeeee!"

Her scream did not work like a charm. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, against the grass, straddled on the waist by this dark madman. She wanted to scream, but one of his hands was on her throat, his other hand holding her wrists up on her head. Her sight was blurry, she felt dizzy and heavy –must be because of the fall.

As she turned her head on her side, she noticed how the package of chocolates fell from her pocket, inches from his white mask. Darn it.

* * *

Persona smirked; she was not putting up a fight. He tightened her clasp on her wrists but lightened his hold of her throat. He leaned down closer against her faces, their noses almost touching. "Tell me… are you scared?"

The girl's breaths thickened, her chest rising and falling slowly. She did not answer, just lay there, looking some place else.

"Tell me!" he snapped, pounding her wrists against the ground, making her whimper. When she moaned in pain, he smiled. His free hand traveled on her white collar, tracing the soft line it made as it matted against the thickening pulse of her neck. He was in a flowing river of question and amazement. She truly had nullifying Alice. He let his hand travel down the shoulder of her jacket, further down, inches from the swell of her breast. His white teeth formed a wicked grin. "Why won't your clothes disappear… why wont _you_ disappear?" His eyes widened as her back arched up against his touch. He let his ungloved hand swerve into the middle of her chest, letting his hand feel the hard pound of her heart, then to the rise and fall of her stomach.

He felt his body react to this girl –was her actions supposed to mean that she was… enjoying his touch? He frowned. The urge to hit her hard on the face was getting high. Her face was unreadable –as if caught in the middle of whether to blush or faint. She was frustrated. But was she that absurd to want being touched like this? But amusement was getting the best out of him. Besides, he was getting aroused –he wanted to play with fire.

Gathering all the strength his Alice had, he shut his eyes close and flattened his palm against her belly and in a matter of seconds, her jacket and white cotton blouse disappeared into ashes. His throat felt dry as he watched her on the grass –her wrists up on her head, half of her hair like a sun behind her; the other pigtail loose, her face and chest flushed, and her bosom bound with those feminine undergarments, all sprinkled with the ashes he made from her clothes. Her eyes were half-open, and her glossed lips has lost its shine. _You _are_ liking this_, he thought, referring to both of them.

Persona bent his head down to her face, feeling her breasts flatten against his hard chest. He blew softly against her ear and made her shudder. He gave into temptation; he whispered, "I do better than Natsume…?"

The next thing he knew, he was stricken by a strong force from somewhere, making him lose all control he had over her. His knees and hands gave out, and he lay above her like a vegetable. "W-what d-did you d-do…" he huffed. He felt his body being pushed aside and he tried his best to roll over on his back. The sunlight was blocked by a brighter figure, standing half-naked, her fists clenched on her hips. A smile contorted his stern features. She was angry with him. Yet…

"Baka!" she hollered, giving him a kick on his hip.

Persona closed his eyes as he lay without energy, listening intently as he heard her shoes crunch away on the grass, further from him.

Somehow, they were even.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she made her way back to the academy. She was frustrated with anger and confusion that tears were the only release she could find. She braced her arms around her upper half, literally feeling cold and hurt. She knew she should have stolen that idiot's coat before leaving! She settled behind a large tree, she might as well come back a little bit later. She knew Persona wouldn't come after her anymore; she taught him a goddamn good lesson, that's for sure! Besides, what if someone saw her? People would think that she was raped or something… and damn it, that was close but… Why didn't she feel like she was? The question brought more tears on her eyes.

Mikan sat on the base of the tree, burying her face on her palms as she cried. She loved to cry, she realized, because it was for many things. She cried for her grandfather; he needed her and yet she was here, she cried for Natsume; how painful must it be to be trapped in a place like this with the likes of Persona… And yes, she found it in her heart to even cry for that wicked, evil Persona himself, how pitiful must he be to be that eager for touch…

More tears sprang her eyes as she cried for own sake, all the fear and pent-up feelings she had been feeling since her first encounter with Persona, adding up to what happened just a few minutes ago… It was one of the many evils in Pandora's Box she thought she would never have.

_Lust_.

* * *

Their hands entwined swinging back and forth, Hotaru's woman senses gave her a warning as they passed by one of the trees. She took one glance at her boyfriend and with the warm smile he gave her, she was sure he did not hear what she did. "I forgot something at the classroom. You go on ahead-"

"I'll get it for you," Ruka said with a frown. He blushed and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Or better, we could get it together. There will be no people there, heh."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and let go of his hand. "I'm starting to think you're only with me because we make out a lot." She really didn't meant to say what she did, but now she knew she had to drive him away fast.

Ruka's eyes widened, he tried to hold her hand but Hotaru crossed her arms across her chest to hide it from him. He pouted at her and sighed. "Fine, I'll get it. I know how lazy you are when it comes to these little things…" The boy retreated back to the Academy.

Hotaru immediately went for the trees, not feeling an ounce of fear though the sky was getting dark. She bravely entered the shady greenery. Her eyes quickly caught site of a familiar figure, sleeping with a dirty, tear-smudged face. She ran to Mikan and shrugged her. "Mikan! What happened…!"

Mikan moaned and as she opened her eyes, tears were the only thing that came out. She flung her arms around her best friend, bursting into wild sobs.

Hotaru managed to take off her jacket and wrapped it around Mikan. She combed her fingers on Mikan's unruly hair and sighed. "Oh Mikan, who did this to you…" She tried hard to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke, she was feeling nervous for some unknown reason.

"Nobody, Hotaru," she sobbed, burying her face against Hotaru's jacket, clutching her best friend closer. "I want to go home, Hotaru. Home, home…"

"Shh," Hotaru hushed her.

"Home, Hotaru…"

* * *

A.N. Confused again. Let's just say Mikan is in the identity crisis of puberty. But what the heck, Persona might be in his own mid-life crisis as well. Haha. Please leave a review!


	3. Stubborn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hoho. I did not get much reviews for the last chapter. Maybe because its exams-month for the Philippines. Thank God this month is over with. My mid-terms are over with as well, so yipee! I hope I get reviews for this one.

* * *

"I feel sick," Mikan moaned, covering her face with her blanket. 

"That's because you _are_ sick," her best friend said, pulling the bed sheet away from her face and stuck a thermometer stick inside her mouth. "Be a good girl and keep your mouth shut for a moment, baka."

Mikan just nodded and frowned. "Dsh Nashme ne?"

Hotaru shook her head disappointedly and smirked. "Darn it, Mikan baka. Just a minute and you can't keep a lid on that piehole of yours."

Mikan groaned. After what felt like a million years, Hotaru finally pulled out the stick from her mouth and she smiled. "Finally!"

"Now what did you say?" Hotaru asked, her eyes on the stick.

"Does Natsume know?"

"No," Hotaru replied. She clicked her tongue and shook her head disappointedly. The girl still had a fever. "You must have caught a cold being out there for a long time." She noticed how Mikan's fever-flushed face darken. She sat on Mikan's bedside and sighed. "What happened? It's a miracle you're not blabbing about _that -_whatever happened yesterday."

Mikan bit her lower lip and turned away. She gazed at the window then to the door. All locked. "Hotaru… do you promise not to tell anybody?"

Hotaru noticed that Mikan's suffix of endearment for her was not included on her sentence again –which of course meant that the girl was dead serious about something. She nodded her head in agreement.

Mikan sighed and tried to sit down. Her fingers mindlessly tangled with each other, a sign of her uneasiness. "You see… Persona… He's… I don't know… Stalking me?"

Hearing Natsume's most despised person from Mikan's lips in that manner took Hotaru by surprise –though she did not show. She tried to feel comfortable as she sat but the way Mikan was fretting in one place gave her a headache. She wanted to ask how or why but she couldn't find the right words. Something about Mikan's profile was not quite right.

"At first I was scared," Mikan continued in a whisper, keeping her eyes on her hands. "But now… I feel…"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Damn it," Hotaru hissed in frustration but as she gazed at Mikan's stressed face, she knew the girl lost the strength to tell whatever. She stood up and went to the door. As she opened it, she was not so happy to find the pair. She rolled her eyes disappointedly. "You people have terrible timing I swear."

"Gomen-nasai, Ho-chan-sama!" Ruka exclaimed without remorse, a grin on his face, putting a foot forward to enter Mikan's room, but Hotaru's arm guarded the entrance. He pouted and stared at her. "What's the matter, Hotaru-chan? I'm not going to be noisy inside, promise!"

"Pets of all sorts are not allowed in here, Noga," Hotaru said seriously, eyeing the white bunny on his chest. "She might get more sniffles from those things."

Ruka saw the firm look on his girlfriend's face and knew she was on 'defense mode'. He retreated a step back. "Dinner with me then." Before Hotaru could even reply, his eyes widened as he saw Natsume's figure already inside the room. He pointed a finger to his friend. "Hey, what about him!"

"Leave them be," Hotaru replied, closing the door behind her. "Dinner, remember?"

* * *

As he stood at the corner of her bed, Natsume was not so sure how to sum her up. He could smell the stench of fear in the room, reeking obviously from Mikan. The tension she was feeling was rubbing on him and he was so certain that it wasn't because she was feeling physically ill. And she was avoiding to meet stares with him. With an exasperated grunt, he took slow strides to her window, trying to find something outside worth looking at. The darkness outside prevented him from seeing anything at all, and he could not ignore the faint reflection of her on the glass. 

He wanted to ask her so many questions. Where did you run off to yesterday? Why did you get yourself sick? Was it because of me teasing you? If yes, I'm sorry, would you forgive me? Why aren't you smiling? Why are your cheeks blotchy? Why do I get the feeling that you've been crying, or is it because of your fever? Why won't you talk out loud? Why aren't you throwing insults at me? Why aren't you putting the blame on me? But all he did, however, was dig his clenched fits further down his pockets.

* * *

Though her affairs with Persona was none of Natsume's business, something inside her was telling her –_forcing_ her to let him know. The uncomfortable silence between them was unnerving enough to drive her mad. Somehow, she knew that he was aware that there was something she wasn't telling him. Not that they were best friends that required honesty with each other –but she knew, for a fact, that Natsume cared for her. He _tried_ hard to look like he wasn't interested in her, _tried_ to ignore her, _tried_ to make her feel unimportant to him -but she knew, she just knew and felt all the hidden meanings of every pretense decision he made when it came to her. Mikan had known him since she was ten and he tried hard to fight the fact that he _did_ change, he still thought that he was still in control of his façade. But like everyone else, may it be in the Academy or not –they had to grow up in time. Awareness is a big part of the adolescent stage, that's for sure. 

Not that she prided herself for gaining little maturity over the years, but it was hard _not to_ grow out of the shell. Though the Academy was colorful and fun, not being the top student of class still holds no guarantee of a well-balanced normalcy of living. Things, in fact, were doubly complicated. And someone told her Alice was to make things a whole lot better.

"So…" Natsume finally spoke, though his gaze was perfectly held on the glass window. But his train of thought, it seems, disappeared somewhere between his intake of breaths because he did not manage to speak anymore.

Mikan frowned at him. Life was complicated, she had to agree, but a speechless (harmless) Natsume? She just had to right things. Forcing her numb lips to smile, she widened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm really glad you're here, Natsume. But I'm really fine. This is just a silly cold."

He snorted and tilted his head to look at her.

Her heart tightened when their eyes met; again she read concern on his fiery eyes. She hesitantly averted her eyes to a different direction as her fingers played with each other. Why couldn't she say something decent? Truthfully, there really was no topic of conversation… but the silence was screaming, lie, lie, lie! Her heart was beating slow and steady, each beat a thud between her ears. Why did she feel the need to tell him about Persona? Thinking about what happened yesterday made her shiver.

Mikan closed her eyes and sighed, feeling a huge wave of loss for words. She leaned back on her pillows and groaned. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "Being sick sucks…!"

"Stop thinking," he suddenly said, edging closer to the bed. He kept his gaze on her bedside table. "You know that's not your specialty."

Mikan's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're making me feel miserable, Natsume. People visit their sick loved-ones to make them feel better."

"Who said you're a 'loved-one', little girl?" Natsume asked, raising a brow.

She could detect the teasing on his voice. Trying to stop herself from smiling or blushing, she pouted. "Me. Because you _love_ little old _me_." She took a secret peek at him with one eye and felt very successful to see how his face paled. _You think you're the only one who could pull pranks!_ When his mouth just hanged open, she giggled. "Okay, okay… you made me feel better already so ease up, Black Cat! I was just joking…! Hahaha –eeeeep!" she exclaimed as he trapped her with his arms, balancing himself carefully on top of her. Another gasp escaped her lips as he leaned lower, almost letting their noses touch. _What was he doing…!_

"Oh boy," he whispered, purposely making her feel his breath on her lips. He kept his gaze on her lips, burning it with his stare. "How did this idiot know about that…?"

If Mikan had been her normal self, she would have either gave him a punch on the face or laugh at his remark. But she was currently feeling out of line so she just lowered her head harder against her pillow, her eyes widening. And was he saying that he actually _loved_ her? "I…I-I…"

Natumse snorted and smirked. "Do you know why I came here first without letting Ruka in with me?"

The closeness was too much. _I'm suffocating_, she wanted to protest. But her breath was really hitched on her throat, only her embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. "W-what…?"

"Because I don't want him to see Sakura."

"Huh?" God was he that possessive of her? Oh my goodness, that was too embarrassing after a confession of love! Or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her! She leaned further down on her pillow, wishing she would disappear. If he was going to be this possessive of her –well she didn't find it a bit romantic! Ruka was one of her best friends –in fact, Ruka was his best friend –is Natsume out of his mind! A frown wrinkled her face. "That's too unreasonable-"

"I can see _Sakura_," he said with a smirk.

He really was pissing her off. How she hated it when he talked in riddles or any of that silly mind twisters-

Her thoughts were cut when he snickered. He drew himself from her and shook his head. "I can see you really live up to your name, little girl," he muttered with a blush. "Your top is open."

"Of course I live up to my name, you idiot-" Mikan stopped in mid sentence. Her hands immediately clamped between her chest, her face flushed wildly. Damn it why did she have to wear that stupid bra with the cherry blossom design anyway! And why the hell didn't Hotaru tell her! "Pervert!"

* * *

"As if you need that bra thing," he lied. Natsume shut his eyes close to wait for a slap, a smack or a pillow smashed against his face but there was no response whatsoever. He opened his eyes and stared at her. 

_Kuso_. Do girls think that big boobs are all men want with women? Besides, she _did_ have breasts. He pushed the dirty thoughts immediately as he caught sight of her downcast face, her lean fingers still in a tight clutch on her top. Her flushed cheeks turned a different hue –as if frustrated with so much… _Kami… please don't let her cry!_ "Damn it…" he hissed regretfully, sitting on her bedside. Another truckload of ideas of apology burst on his head but once again, he was unable to talk. He run his fingers through his dark hair and his skin could tell that he was damn nervous. "I… Look, you… I…" If only he managed to keep his big mouth shut when it came to her. Sometimes he did say the worst things to her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled with all the courage he could muster. Another deep breath. _This is worth it_, he told himself. This is worth it. _She's_ worth the chagrin. "You-have-boobies-so-don't-feel-too-down!"

Still, no reaction. _Goodness_. He did hurt the Ego. He thought only men had those! Darn. If only he had remembered the hentai manga he read before saying something stupid to her! In the book it said that women would go cold instantly when parts of their bodies are being criticized or stuff… And he had to talk about her _boobs_! He mentally whacked himself with a hammer. Enough thinking about her white undergarment with imprints of little pink cherry blossoms.

He glanced at her and saw that tears were already cascading down her face.

"Mikan, I'm sorry, please stop crying," he uttered desperately, feeling helpless. He wanted to reach out to her but he could feel something unseen stopping him. "I didn't mean anything I said."

Slowly, her head moved to look at him and with a sniff, she asked, "Even the part about me finding out you love me?"

His mouth felt dry. "W-well…that… I…"

"You sound so much like Ruka, Natsume," she commented, giving him a faint smile. She sighed and wiped her tears away. Quickly she started buttoning her pajama top. "I'm sorry. I cry a lot lately. Must be because of those teen hormones…"

Finally a change of subject. _Hormones_. But his eyebrow shot up. "I did _not_ sound like Ruka." He could perfectly remember Ruka's mindless mushy moments it made him sick. Besides, "I _wasn't_ blushing."

"But you are!" Mikan teased, her face lighting up.

"Am not."

"Yes you are, I can see!" she squealed, pinching his cheeks all of the sudden.

"_Am_ _not_," he declared, rolling his eyes. He swatted her hands away from his face for another attempted squeeze. Wasn't she crying just a minute ago? How unpredictable this girl was. She was close to a lunatic. Or maybe she _was_ a loon.

"Are too!" Mikan chanted, taking a pillow from her back and hugging it against her chest. She buried her face against the soft pillow and screamed into it, "NATSUME _is_ BLUSHING!"

A chuckle escaped his lips uncontrollably as he watched her put out all her pent up frustration with that statement that was too unrelated to everything that was happening. He rolled his eyes. "I am not and its final."

"You _are_ blushing and I…" she trailed off, tearing her gaze from his. "I think you're… _kawaii_."

_Thud…thud…_ his heart drummed, feeling thankful that she'd returned to her normal talkative, teasing self. _Hormones_.

* * *

"Go get a room, love-birds!" Sumirei Shoda exclaimed from afar, but as she eyed them clearly, a confused look crossed her face. "Ehh?" 

Ruka chuckled as he put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, Ho-chan, we are the cutest couple… Love you." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. He was feeling oddly happy as he sat on her lap while she sat on the bench. Though they were teen-agers, PDA wasn't allowed on the Academy. But this scene made him chuckle, he wondered how Narumi-sensei would react to seeing a boy seated on a girl instead. It was so much parody to the usual 'girl on guy's lap.'

Hotaru laughed quietly, she was glad to see the amusement on Ruka's face. Though she was almost as happy, her thoughts returned to Mikan. Worry still did not leave her chest. What could Persona possibly want from Mikan? She tightened her embrace on Ruka's waist, as if fearing he would fall.

"I have the strangest craving for yogurt, Ho-chan," he whispered on her ear, completely oblivious of her thoughts.

Hotaru raised a brow at him and smirked. "You take things too seriously sometimes… about switching roles, I mean." Wasn't she the one who loved to eat sweets here?

"Not at all, Ho-chan… its _you_ who I take seriously," he spoke softly, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ugh," Sumire grimaced.

* * *

"So we've decided that," Misaki-sensei said, his face and voice flat, careful to reveal any kind of emotion. "You're the most appropriate person to tell her the news, Narumi-sensei." 

In the teachers lounge, the teachers sat on the sofa in uncomfortable silence.

"How…" Narumi asked both the teachers and himself. His chest felt like tons, it was heavy and stressed. His eyeballs felt like hanging, and if he couldn't hold the tears of frustration any longer, his eyes would pop out from a horrible burst of sobbing. He put his face against his palms and took slow deep breaths to calm himself. "I don't know how to tell her…"

"Of course you do," Jinno-sensei said firmly. He folded his arms across his chest and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. "You will know how to tell her."

Narumi wished he would turn deaf now, because he could hear the faint weeping of Serena-sensei. He was too tempted to break down himself. But he figured it must be harder for Serena because she was the one who saw it coming. He wanted to ask her if she was a hundred percent sure, but he already knew the answer. He knew how hard it must be to have her kind of Alice but it was hard to bring bad news to a student. Especially if the student was a close friend, and the situation was doubly hard because this was Mikan Sakura.

"I talked to the principal," the eldest teacher said. "He agreed. She's allowed a two-week vacation."

"Two weeks!" Narumi exclaimed.

Misaki put a friendly arm around Narumi's shoulders and sighed. "Look here, Narumi-sensei. I know that it seems unfair for Mikan but… you know that once her Grandpa… she would not have any place to come back to but here."

Of course he knew that. What was infuriating was the fact that there was an allotted time to grieve. He stood up from the sofa. "I have to get some air…"

* * *

Later that night, an empty stomach growled for the nth time. Mikan turned restlessly in her sleep, unable to find the dream that would take her mind off the hunger she was feeling. When her stomach growled again, her eyes opened wide. If only she had chosen the dinner meal Hotaru offered her earlier, maybe she wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night. She knew a sandwich was not enough and yet she was too dense to actually pick it over for a plate of warm real food. 

_Think happy thoughts_, she told herself, forcing her lids to close again. She surely did not want to go downstairs and sneak off to get something from the refrigerator. What if that freaky electronic robot catches her? Or what if someone _else_ catches her? She shivered involuntarily. She would _definitely_ stay inside her room. Yes. She _would_ survive. _Man does not live on bread alone,_ she recalls something her grandpa said to her when she was little. _The world is full of suffering… There is a way to end these sufferings…_

_  
And that is to eat!_ her body screamed, waking her mind even more. Her eyes flared open. No, she would _not_ go dowstairs. "Ooooh, Grandpa… I am soooooh hungry!" _Grandpa_! She thought, feeling the familiar sorrow rapture her heart. "Here I am, just hungry while you're there…" She sniffed. "I will not die of hunger! Grandpa is suffering more than I am!"

The courage her voice proclaimed was the total opposite of energy her body had. Shaky she got up from the bed, dragging her feet to slip them in her fluffy bedroom slippers. Gazing around for anything to protect herself from the freezing night outside her room, she growled in frustration as she found nothing. So she pulled her blanket from her bed, placed it around her shoulders like a cape, and slowly she made her way to the door. Carefully she took her steps, cautious not to step on her blanket.

_Its not so hard at all_, she thought as she crept in the darkness. But she knew the danger was present when she found herself gazing down the long set of stairs. Stupid, stupid, Mikan! _How could you forget that the kitchen is downstairs!_ Mikan lifted up the corner of her blanket and when she took a step, the inevitable came. It was then she noticed that she held only three corners of the blanket and she knew she was going to die.

_And it was just because she fell down the stairs_.

* * *

**Owari**. 

_Joke_.

* * *

: 

A.N. Reviews for drabble, yey! Thanks!


	4. Deux

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters._

_

* * *

_

_A.N. This chapter is dedicated to my varsity teammate, **Anica**, who fractured her skull after an accident during our football practice._

_And of course, to my **Ate Diane**!_

_

* * *

_

_Previously on The World is a Vampire… XD_

_Mikan lifted up the corner of her blanket and when she took a step, the inevitable came. It was then she noticed that she held only three corners of the blanket and she knew she was going to die. _

_Just because she fell down the stairs._

_

* * *

_

Mikan shut her eyes close, waiting to feel the excruciating pain the fall would give her. A broken wrist or joint, a fractured skull or probably a broken neck. But all feelings went afloat and she knew she was literally floating! Her eyes opened quickly -for heaven, she knew, was a far cry from this! As she gazed into the darkness that carried her, her body forgot everything about hunger. All thoughts of starvation turned into cold fear mixed with a pinch of annoyance. "P-put me down!"

If someone had been listenting, they wouldn't have felt the chuckle that vibrated from the man. Her head was too close against his chest and she could hear the slow pulse of his heart, the tickling sound of his silly dark laugh and his even breathing. She wanted so much to punch the man on the face, slap him to kingdom come, but she knew the fright she felt before actually falling down the stairs drained all the life out of her. And being this close to the man who confused her so was draining her energies even more. Defeated, she leaned her head against the throbbing on his chest.

_Could the staircase be any longer?_ Because they were taking forever, that's for sure. She felt him pause on his steps and she gazed up at his dark features. Before she could open her mouth to speak, her stomach growled. Her face flushed and he resumed walking... towards the kitchen.

* * *

The same thoughts that a certain Hyuga had when Mikan was sick, also filled Persona's mind. But it was as if he knew her to that extent as well -or was she just an easy book to read? Because had she been her well self -she probably would have freaked out, squirmed till she fell down, or she would not stop cussing on his face or kick him once and for all on the gut, permanently making him sterile. But the extra warmth she radiated told him that she was sick -so the rumors were true.

It was still unknown to him why he chose to save her from the possible idiotic slip she could have had, and why he chose to carry her in his arms, with blanket and all. He knew that he would be too pleased to watch her writhe in pain and finally see her bleed had she fell, but his body acted instantly to save her. _Lucky girl._

And now he was sure that she was feeling too sick to even comprehend things properly. Maybe she forgot that they shared something quite traumatic just yesterday because now she was leaning to him and if he chose to stare at her pale face, he would forget to breathe. He stole a glance of her weak form and he could not help but smile._ Pfft. Another vulnerable moment._

Thoughts played inside his mind as he kept quiet. He tried to think of some mind games for her but knowing she was unusually _dumber_ to cooperate, his thoughts switched to stripping her till she cried in realization. But as much as he wanted to play with her, it was unfair to pick on her while she was physically worn-out.

He put her down on the breakfast bar and threw at her the first thing he could grab onto -an apple. His act frightened her, maybe, because he caught her staring at the red orb as she clumsily caught it, as if waiting for it to dance before her very eyes. He snorted. "That's for eating, not staring."

* * *

When Mikan woke up that morning, an incredible feeling enlightened her. The dizziness on her head disappeared to zilch. It felt like a storm had passed. She quickly hopped off her bed and she grinned. But when something dark had caught her eyesight, she froze in midst of her arm-stretching. The foreign object lay comfortable on the foot of her bed and as she drew closer to examine it, she knew it was not too foreign at all.

The unique scent that covered it awoke her and told her that whatever obscure, weird dream she had about him last night was real. A hundred percent real. Instead of freaking out, she smiled and took the black coat from the bed and held it close against her chest. "That idiot…" she whispered as she folded it neatly. It didn't even smell, considering that Persona could have worn the garment twenty-four-seven.

After taking a warm bath and getting dressed, she put the coat inside her schoolbag to make sure she would give it back to him incase she saw him later. Slipping her feet in her shoes, she took a deep breath and stepped outside of her room. She strolled towards her first class, greeting everyone on the way with a smile. _It would be a good day,_ she thought. She could feel all positive energies flowing on her sides. Her vigor was back. She entered her classroom and saw her classmates faces. "Good morning, everyone!"

Her friends greeted her in return and plagued her with questions if she was really okay to come to school at once. Mikan waved her hands at them, thanking them for the concern and assuring them she was okay. As she finally reached her seat, she saw how Hotaru gave her a smile as Ruka did too, while he kept his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. She noticed that Natsume's face was nowhere in sight -it was currently buried in his manga.

"Good morning, Natsume," she said, hoping to get his attention. All she heard in response, however, was a grunt. So she ignored his usual cold nature and sat down on her seat. His stern attitude would be good for now, rather than him teasing her about her sakura-bra. _Ugh_. As she was about to get her notebook and pen from her bag, Narumi entered the classroom.

"Ohayou, my wonderful students," Narumi said as he stood in front of the class. He scanned the students and saw the person he was looking for. "Mikan… I need to talk to you privately please."

Mikan nodded automatically and stood up, leaving her bag open enough for Hotaru to see the familiar darkness enveloped inside. Her eyes widened and she hoped Ruka did not notice the shiver that run through her as he held her close.

Casually she slid off from his arm and told her boyfriend she had to check on her notes. As she neared Mikan's bag, she quickly closed the opening before anyone got a peek. Hotaru could not help but wonder what kind of trouble Mikan got herself into.

Was Mikan really that involved in Persona's world now?

* * *

Persona tried to get along through the entire morning by not spying on Natsume. Natsume _was_ his habit. And he should be given an award for slowly being successful regarding his sudden cold turkey when it came to Natsume. But no matter how he denies it, he knew that Natsume would always be connected to Mikan Sakura.

The entire morning he spent his time fighting his ever questioning mind of her whereabouts or if she was feeling better already. Not that he cared for her. She wasn't much of a verbal-sparring partner when she was sick. He preferred her feisty and stubborn till the very end -not quiet and submissive. But damn it he could not erase the feeling of serenity that filled him when she gave him her first ever genuine smile out of gratitude after he carried her back to her room. He wanted to die and go to hell because he surely felt like a goody-goody saint.

But her faint smile made his pants tighten it frightened him with so much masochistic pleasure. And after giving him that smile, she moaned and fell asleep on her bed with that very deep blush -it made him want to stay longer than he was supposed to, observing her while she slept. The vision of her smiling and falling asleep while being sick made him close to horny.

In the midst of his keen observance, Persona a very interesting idea of imprisoning her in his lair, keeping her to himself away from the world, making her feel pain and making her cry then making her scream while he possessed her- Persona just clenched his jaw with unwanted anticipation. The idea of master and slave intrigued him to no extent. To have this noisy, happy Mikan Sakura loud for something dark and hot? _Ooooh… nice and scrumptious. _Who ever said that emotionless steel-cold clad jerks like him don't have the basic raw carnal need?

But the urge to tease her would not leave him now, he knew. So he peeled off his dark garments from his body and dressed as his other teacher self. He could not suppress the wicked grin that formed his lips as he thought of what possible reaction her readable face would have once she sees him in class. Would she act normal around him? Or fret cock-a-doodle-doo? Not that he was expecting her to get aroused by the sight of him… Or that he wanted her to see his face without the emotionless mask he always had on.

He took the walk to her classroom like a stroll in the park, amusing himself with the wondering, admiring, surprised looks the students gave him as he passed. _God did these people like his face._ Once he reached the classroom's door, the teacher inside quickly caught sight of him. Fear was the first thing that will strike the poor man, Persona knew.

"Yes, Serio-sensei? Do you need anything?"

"I will be taking over your class," he said, not really aware of the lame teacher's name. "I've some news from the principal."

"Oh!" the raven-haired teacher exclaimed with a wave of hands. He pushed his rounded spectacles up his nose and bowed, thankful for the consecutive interruptions he had in class today. "You take the floor then. Thank you!"

_Oh! The power he had over these pathetic beings._ He walked casually inside the classroom, careful not to scan all the students at once. He decided to surprise himself with everyone else's reaction when he's in the spotlight. "Good day, everyone, I have an announcement to make," he greeted flatly, raising his face to meet the teenagers. Out of habit he caught the crimson stare almost at once and he snickered. "I see that all of you are here this morning…"

A blonde boy with eyeglasses raised his hand. "Well… sensei, just so you know, one of our classmates was excused from class today."

"What…" he asked, his tone of emotion unsure, and though the boy did not tell him who the student was, his eyes quickly caught sight of where Mikan Sakura usually sat. _Empty_. His insides flared. "Where is she?" Why didn't he know? Was she still sick? Damn it that woman… All this dressing down for nothing…

"We heard Mikan was given a two-week vacation," the boy said, his voice very sympathetic. His face was obviously lonely for some reason. "Our teacher said that her only relative was dying."

"Two weeks…?" he whispered, hoping in hell that nobody heard him. Persona raised his face. "Oh well, I have to…" _What's next?_

"What was the announcement, sir?" a student asked.

Serio-sensei did not even bother to answer as he left the room at once.

* * *

Natsume raised a brow as the teacher left. If Persona thought he didn't see that change of look on his face, he was wrong –that idiot.

* * *

Hotaru clenched her pen tighter as she saw Natsume leave the classroom a minute after Serio-sensei left. Obviously, the two men vividly interested in Mikan had left the classroom. Not a very good thing.

"You cold, babe?" Ruka asked, sliding in the empty seat next to her.

Before her boyfriend could settle down in a comfortable squeeze, Hotaru pulled his hand and stood up. "Shush, Ruka… We're going spy mode."

* * *

:

A.N. Sorry for the drabble. Just had to update.


	5. Failed Intentions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. This is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, Chloe, who died at a very young age of 22. As of now I am in grief, this is the first time this has ever happened that I've lost a friend.

* * *

**To Chloe**

* * *

As Hotaru saw Natsume's dark head take a turn on the corner at the end of the hall, she pulled hard on Ruka's wrist which stilled him. Staring seriously at his face, she hardened her grip on him. "_Ruka_. Promise me you _will_ be quiet." Ever since they got hooked up, Ruka became live electric wire who was always ready to put up a party. Somehow, Hotaru didn't want to know why.

Ruka bit his lips and nodded. "Hmm-hmm!" he moaned with a salute. Seeing that Hotaru saw the sincerity of his mumble, he frowned as he was led to a cautious sprint. In some weird way, he copied her careful silence. He sighed as they left the comforts and dimness of the bathroom, the library and the stockroom. As they didn't even stop to take a pause among the large trees -he sighed again. They were _not_ going to make out -they _were_ going spy-mode.

* * *

Persona leapt from one tree to another and judging from the clearing, he knew he was nearing the student dormitory. Surely, the little haywire of a girl-woman would be already there. He calculated all the time spent: After she talked to Narumi, she was probably told to go back to the dorm to ready her stuff. He, on the other hand, did not waste any precious time. He rushed back to his secret hideout and put on his usual attire. And now, he would want nothing more than to surprise the living daylights out of her. _And_ scold her for not going to class.

Before he could leap to the tree that was nearest on her window, the branch he stepped on cracked and as he quickly maneuvered to leap fast enough to another branch, his nose got a whiff of what really was happening. Just as he expected, the next branch he stepped on broke as well.

_That fool._

He changed his course and strayed from her window. He landed his feet on the ground this time and waited. Not soon enough, his 'stalker' appeared.

"How ludicrous," Persona muttered, tilting his head to the side. "_You_, following _me_?" It was just pure comedy. The predator being the prey?

The Hyuga glared at him harder and a dart of fire shot a few inches from the taller man's head, hitting the tree behind him.

Persona made a deep chuckle of mockery. "Ah, I figure at once the reason for your actions. A _threat_…!" He put his hands together and clapped his hands slowly, but he was not smiling anymore. "But I must ask -what for?"

"Leave her out of this," Natsume said, his eyes dead serious as he glared at him. "Leave her alone." He drew fire from his palm again and readied for another attack, a sure-bet bull's eye now. "I am not afraid of you, Persona."

The dark shiny lips contorted into a smile. "You think you intimidate me with your bravery, don't you? You think that I am scared of your fire like everyone else?" He sighed impatiently. Sometimes, the boy was childish. After all, boys will always be boys. And damn it, he would not see her today. "If you want applause, I already gave it to you. Though you act as if you have the upper hand now, let me tell you something. You might have power, you might be smarter than boys your age, but you will always be something to me… Do you want to know what that is…?"

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka watched intently as the flame glowed brighter.

"To me, my Black Cat, you will always be… _Stupid_," Persona continued, giving heavy emphasis on the last word.

"What did you say!" Natsume yelled, sending a fireball to the man's face.

The flame caught the white mask but before it damaged his hair or skin, Persona simply put his feather-light fingers on the edge of his mask and it slowly pixilated into ashes. A serious yet challenging glare was behind the mask, patiently at bay. "Tell me, Black Cat… When in your entire life, have you heard me tell you to be afraid? Since when have I told you to fear me?"

"You will use her against me, I know it!"

Persona was not listening. He just spoke in his monotonous tone, and his voice, deep and resounding, felt like darkness eating out the light. His voice conquered the sound of the woods because there was silence everywhere. "You will always be the stupid little boy the Academy discovered years ago… _Brittle, brittle, brittle_… You think you're so tough but you're broken, just like everyone else in this pathetic world…"

"I know that," Natsume said sharply, the anger still evident in his voice and yet, there was a twinge of defeat. "That's why I want to protect her, because she's not like us! I will protect her from you!"

Hotaru's eyes widened as the watched Persona, the Evil God of Gakuen Alice (as her classmates would describe him), laughed without his mask. The laughter frightened her, that she, strong-willed stubborn girl that she was, grabbed instantly her partner's hand. But she had to note that there was no pure demon in the man, she could see that.

Ruka wove their fingers together, ashamed as he was for her to feel the cold sweat on his palms. Persona's laughter gave him the same out-of-this-world effect.

"Stop laughing, you freak!" Natsume interrupted.

"Like I said, you _are_ stupid… terribly infected with the dreaded decease of absurdity," Persona replied. He took a step closer to Natsume. "Aside from the fact that you can't manage yourself to kill me, how could you possibly think the impossible?"

_Impossible -of what, exactly?_ Hotaru asked in her head. _That for Natsume and she to think that he was interested with Mikan?_

But it didn't take long for Hotaru to find out. First she watched as Natsume stood unmoved on his place while Persona smirked at him.

"Do not ever think in that puny little brain of yours that I am one of you -the broken, because I am not," Persona said in a low voice. Having said that, he leapt away and disappeared in the darkness of the woods and left Natsume alone and angry on the grass.

Hotaru made a quick assessment of what took place. As much as a lot of suspense happened, where Mikan was in all of this was still a question. _Kami-sama, Persona and his mind games._ Yet, Hotaru could not dismiss the alarming fact that Persona was _not_ entirely an evil person. She would have expected him an evil scientist or wizard but judging from the stance, the voice -the man was just naturally disturbed. Hotaru may be the first to realize this in all the people who've met Persona or heard of Persona.

"Innocents," she whispered as she stared into the place where Persona used to stand. "Can be dangerous…"

Persona was an innocent and the crazy man he was, Persona knew it too.

* * *

The auburn-haired girl slumped on her bedside. As Mikan came eye to eye with her baggage, she felt her lower lip tremble. Before the tears stung her eyes, she covered her face with her hands and groaned. 

Seeing her grandpa again was supposed to be the best day in her life. However, it was not sheer happiness that filled her heart, instead the little emotional muscle was flooded with grief and anxiety. As the seconds ticked by, she knew she was nearing their reunion -she was nearing his death. Swallowing the sob that threatened to escape her throat, she braced her arms tighter around herself.

The old man's face flashed in her head, saying, _"You should always be happy!"_

Mikan took a deep breath and exhaled. Forcing her quivering lips to stretch into a smile, she sniffed. She was going to meet Grandpa tomorrow with a big smile on her face. She wouldn't want her only grandfather see her cry on his last days, right?

_Last_ _days_…

_Sniff_.

Mikan stood up from the floor and crawled on her bed. After another sniff and a shiver, she whispered with a smile, "Tomorrow morning, Grandpa…"

Tomorrow morning, she will take a step closer to his death.

* * *

Natsume never felt more agitated in his life. For every page turned in his manga, a curse kept coming out of his mouth. His efforts to read were useless and with much compressed anger, he threw the manga on the floor of his bed. "Damn it!" he hissed, jumping out of the bed and headed out to the door. He had to see her.

Finally, he reached her bedroom door and took a deep breath. Suddenly, all the willful anger that drove him so courageously to see her turned into awkward schoolboy shyness. Though no one could see him at this time of night, he stared at his feet, knowing that all his guts turned into butterflies that made his heart pound louder and set his cheeks aflame.

A part of him was thankful that tonight, _he_ was not around. He didn't know what he could do to Persona if ever he found the freak anywhere near Mikan. Natsume clenched his fists harder. How was he supposed to go on through two long weeks without knowing anything about Mikan? The not so little girl was most of the time careless and moronically fearless it troubled him too much.

Instead of knocking, Natsume sighed and sat against the base of her door.

* * *

By now, Persona predicted that Natsume would decide to see the pig-tailed girl but will probably be too cowardly to wake her up in this time of night. He, on the other hand, postponed his plans to tease her. Now he lay in comforts of his king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling and smiling to himself.

_Stupid Natsume,_ he thought. _The boy was wasting time._

Fourteen days could change a lot of things.

* * *

The next morning, Hotaru woke up earlier than she was supposed to. Class would start on 8:00 am and she usually rose from sleep an hour before. Now, it was just six-thirty and she decided to wake Mikan up. Slipping her feet on her fluffy bunny-slippers, she put her warm pink robe about her -both items a gift from Ruka. Quickly she went to head for Mikan's room.

The dormitory was still quiet, most of the students were still asleep. In her head flashed Ruka and knew that like herself, he was the only one supposedly awake in the boys' side of the dorm. He woke up very early to greet and pet his beloved animals at the barn. The softy, too, was crazy. Stopping in front of Mikan's room, she was about to knock when she realized that the door was already open. Her fingers pushed the door without effort and it swung open, revealing a very warm situation.

Natsume had Mikan in his arms and it looks like something 'transpired' between them. Both of them were blushing and the look on Natsume's eyes were determined and… Hotaru shivered. She didn't even want to read into the young man's face anymore. But the moment had to come into an end when she came into view and the couple hopped off a meter away from each other. Hotaru almost felt sorry she had to make the romance last.

Then Hotaru realized that Mikan was more than prepared. Mikan was not wearing her school uniform but a peach shirt and a pair of jeans. Her long wet hair was in a neat ponytail. "I came to wake you up… but," she paused to look at Natsume. "It seems someone beat me to it."

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan finally exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend. She pulled her inside the room and grinned. "I am so happy you came today. I thought you were still sleeping!"

_And _I_ had to change the subject,_ Hotaru thought. If only Ruka saw what she did. "Are all your things ready?" she asked. Mikan was most of the time forgetful and she had to constantly remind her what to do and what to bring during outings. Her eyes looked sideways to get a glimpse of Natsume and noticed that he was still posted on the floor, his face terribly flushed he could explode.

Mikan went to her closet once more and eyed the contents. She nodded approvingly and grinned at Hotaru. "Yep!"

Hotaru sat on her bed and looked around the room. As she stared at Mikan's big bags where Natsume stood, an unfamiliar feeling made its way in her heart. Those things -Natsume and the bags, those were the things that took Mikan away from her. Those things, Hotaru knew, would and _have_ changed the old cheerful Mikan. "Natsume… why don't you sit down? You're going to have a stroke standing there…"

Natsume sat beside her without a word.

Hotaru and Natsume sat in silence, watching Mikan walk back and forth across the room, opening and closing drawers and closet doors. Mikan looked under the bed, inside the bathroom and did everything from the start again.

"Two weeks will be a breeze," Hotaru whispered to the other person beside her.

"I hope," he replied.

"Maybe you'd get to go and visit her. You know, during a mission or stuff…"

"I doubt it."

"Just an advice, that's all."

"Thanks but it's impossible. But I am hoping for that, too." Natsume sighed. He looked at her and raised a brow. "Don't tell your boyfriend about what you saw."

"What exactly?" Hotaru teased, trying to keep her face straight and blank as possible.

Natsume snorted and turned his gaze back to Mikan. "Little girl. Stop fussing around. You've got everything ready already."

Hotaru could not help but smile as Natsume stood up from the bed and took hold of Mikan's things. She looked at Mikan who was thanking Natsume for helping her.

"Come on, Hotaru-chan," Mikan called her. "Narumi-sensei told me that my ride will be here by seven."

As Hotaru stood up, she almost felt teary when Mikan took hold of her arm. They walked arm in arm as Natsume led the way, carrying all Mikan's bags.

While walking, Mikan leaned her head against her shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Hotaru. You, Ruka, Yuu and everyone else. Even that violent Mister Bear..."

Hotaru blinked back the tears and she took hold of Mikan's hand and gave it a squeeze. As they approached the car that was to drive Mikan home, Hotaru found her mind repeating the same phrase she told Natsume.

_Two weeks will be a breeze. Two weeks will be a breeze…_

_

* * *

_


	6. Riding In Cars With

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Thank you of course, to all those who religiously review this fic. I don't have much readers as I had the first time I posted this… boohoo… Hoping that some of you will still enjoy.

* * *

_  
"Its not like him to approve that easily…" _

"I know."

"Something must be up."

"Off-campus business, I suppose…"

_  
"Probably…"_

* * *

Hotaru sniffed as she watched the black car drive away. Hot pants was nowhere in sight anymore. Natsume, she noticed, kept his face turned away from her. Maybe he was crying or… maybe his eyes were just misty. She sighed, feeling the pinch of loneliness acting upon her.

"GUYS!" the voice of a very familiar someone exclaimed from behind. Two arms suddenly enclosed both Hotaru and Natsume and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you guys are early!" Ruka said cheerfully and noticed that Mikan wasn't around. "Where's Mikan? Still sleeping?" He drew his arm from Natsume and wrapped Hotaru's shoulders in an embrace. "Where's she, Hotaru-chan?"

"She's not sleeping. You're just late," Hotaru snapped. She placed her hands between their bodies and tweaked his ear. "You idiot. Didn't I tell you that she'd be leaving early?"

Ruka frowned disappointedly. His shoulders sagged. "Oh man… I really did miss her, didn't I…" He stared at his face for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Somehow, the deep breath was a sign of recovery. The moment Ruka lifted his face, a smile was branded right across his face.

Hotaru raised a brow. "I get the feeling you don't care about Mikan at all."

Ruka's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? No, not at all! I'm disappointed, believe me." He pouted and smiled soon enough. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and jumped on Hotaru again, trapping her in his arms. "Now you're all mine! No sharing, no competition!"

Hotaru was about to smack her boyfriend in the head when she noticed Natsume walking away without nothing to say.

"Oh leave him alone," her boyfriend spoke.

Hotaru stared at up at Ruka's face and saw that he was serious.

"It's a matter of balance, Hotaru-chan," Ruka said soberly. He embraced her closer against his frame and sighed. "Both of you are surely going to be depressed now that Mikan's gone. I feel sorry that she has to go but we can't dwell on sadness for the two weeks that she's gone, can we?"

Hotaru nodded. "There's a little sanity left inside of you, after all."

"And don't worry yourself with Natsume," Ruka said, smoothing her dark hair. "Let him cope with the reality that there is a possibility that Mikan won't always be around for him. This is like… a test." He planted a kiss on her nose and grinned. "So, my job for these two weeks is to cheer you up, darling."

As she was kept in Ruka's embrace, she dismissed all her worries of Natsume and especially of Mikan. Nodding again in approval, she reached out to wrap her arms around Ruka's neck and smiled faintly. "I guess I have to depend on you for that, blondie."

* * *

The driver of the car was silent and Mikan sadly cherished the wordless travel. The spare time for much contemplation wasn't necessary though, she thought. It was just purely discouraging, to think about the serious things. Musings about her Grandpa she put at the back of her mind and focused instead on the memories of silliness that she shared with her classmates. Memories… Good lord, she was getting older by the second. Though she was still biologically young, she could feel time ticking around her. Like the air she breathed, the blood that pumped through her heart, it was delicate and moving. Irreversible.

The car windows were heavily tinted that she was not given the chance for a pleasurable trip. She felt almost numb and deaf to the world. The car was like a casket, drawing closer to the frightening, draining reality of her Grandpa's life. So she closed her eyes, leaned back on the soft yet uncomfortable backseat of the car and tried to get some sleep. It was a long trip, she knew. Might as well kill time with dreams.

* * *

After a while, though her eyes were still shut, it did not stop her mind from waking. Decent sleep was hard for her to have these last few days. They were probably in the middle of a traffic. Her home really was a long way from school. To be still stuck in a jam in the city? Bah. She could not wait for the calm roads of the countryside where she used to live. Unconsciously, she pressed herself harder against the warmth of the cushion, loving the unique comfort it gave. A moment's wake seemed to end at the realization of this comfort and once again, her mind began to rest with ease, falling into a trap of a good dream.

* * *

Sleeping in a car was never one thing she was used to. There was not really any pain in her body, but she felt somewhat stiff. She fluttered her eyes open and frowned to herself as she found herself sitting sideways. She was confused as she sat, wondering how could she be in such a complicated position. But her legs were still in place… Perhaps she had been too long absorbed in her dream that she did not realize at once that she was completely staring at something silver and shiny. A lock or a small buckle, shiny and looking smooth as ever. She could almost see the reflection of her eyes on the small lock. Her fingers went quickly to touch the small silver, glowing in the middle of the dark garment.

_Why did this look so familiar_, she thought as she smoothed the small lock with her fingertips. Her palm ceased touching the silver and went to trace upwards, wondering if there were more shiny things… Her hand, her clumsy, stupid, cursed hand came in direct contact with warm skin and in an instant, her fingers turned to icicles. Her heart drummed wildly and on instinct, she gasped sharply, jumping away from the figure that captured her for quite a while now.

In a blink of an eye, she was plastered against the car window. With complete fright she stared, open-mouthed, lips dry, at _him_. _No _fucking_ way_, thought the thunderstruck sixteen-year-old. His eyes were teasing, mocking her and though he did not show it, he was highly amused.

"Ah… you're finally awake."

* * *

"Maybe you're here to kill me and my grandpa," the girl hissed with a glare. "Did the Academy send you, huh? Huh?"

Persona snorted and managed to cross one long leg on top of the other. Though it was impossible to see through the dark tint of the window, he turned to focus on that specific darkness instead. Just when he was tempted to fall asleep as well, she had to wake up and find out that he was actually there with her. Not that he found delight in the obvious comfort she was experiencing. It was just too amusing, to see her unconsciously submit to him. The girl was already drooling in her sleep the moment the driver picked him up. Several times did she mumble senseless words and attempted to wake, but she was always dragged back to the drug of her dreams.

"Let me tell you now, Persona, grandpa and I –we don't know anything! At all!" she exclaimed. "So this is no secret mission! He's really just… dying…"

"You are a demented young girl," he replied, hoping her irrational ranting would instantly stop. Why would she even think that he was accompanying her if he planned to kill her in the end? What kind of logic was that? The girl should be afraid not of him, but of herself for thinking such things. Besides, his priorities have changed about her. Killing her wasn't exactly in his list. Or her grandfather. Where's the fun in that? Then he noticed, she became silent. Finally, he mentally sighed. The chatter box finally found calm.

For a while he did settle for the silence. No arguments, complaints or teasing. Somehow, he wasn't just in the mood. Perhaps it was still the thought that she was thinking that all his purpose in her life was to harm. Though it was far from what he was now thinking about her, so what? Why would she care to fight with him so much? After a few minutes, the unusual peace unnerved him.

"My only business is to guard you," he said, breaking the silence.

Hearing that, she buried her face on her palms and began to weep as if filled with so much frustration.

Somehow, Persona was smiling to himself.

"Why am I stuck here with you…" she cried bitterly. "What's so wrong to spend a short two weeks of silence with my Grandpa? I don't understand, I just don't!"

The crying became close to violent that Persona had to inevitably speak to her again. The silent treatment would not work to this one. Besides, he was the one who talked to her first. And he thought he was a smart-ass. "Why are you so weak?" he asked, not gazing at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember you being so stubbornly forceful when you injured me with your knee…"

She sobbed louder.

"Besides, you are over-flattering yourself," he said. "I am here on duty, so expect professionalism from me. If ever you don't understand, we should be the ones to represent the pride of Gakuen Alice."

After a while, he heard her blow her nose. He let his eye take a peak at her and saw that her tears had stopped flowing. That kind of blackmail is truly undesirable. As much as he hated her crying for no reason, he realized how disappointed must he feel for himself for actually trying to relieve her from the girl-tension she was feeling.

"You know what," the auburn-girl finally said in a calmer tone of voice. "You actually sounded funny. You spoke like a… regular person."

_That amuses you?_ he mused. Might as well give her a taste of reality. "Well, I should expect nothing less considering how shallow you really are…" I grimaced. Yes she was decisively shallow, yet keenly observant to have noticed the different tone of language he had used.

"You should thank God or a god -if ever you believe in one, that is, that all I have in mind is my Grandpa now," she said with a frown. "Incase you forgot, I am furious with you! Not only are you a proclaimed sadist, but you're also a damn pervert! You should be banned from the Academy for doing that to me!"

_Ah so she remembers_, he thought with much mirth. But having those words said, it was the last straw…

_I would want to... remember as well._

* * *

Mikan yelped as she was suddenly cornered against the car door, her trapped wrists were hard against the window and the infamous dark person crushed his body against hers. She wanted to scream -didn't the driver care at all what was happening behind him? Gods… the man must've been a robot to drive! She glared at him, but found it too unsettling to look him in the face so she kept her head to the side, avoiding that melting stare. AND HOW THE HELL DOES HE MANAGE THIS IN SUCH A SMALL SPACE?! she roared inside her brain.

His body felt like a snake, sliding smoothly against hers in the most compromising position. Mikan shuddered, the close contact leading her body to feel different kinds of things. She noticed that her breathing was labored… and so was his.

She loathed this man more than anything else but her eyes could not help but to check why, why were they this close, this troubled by each other. As her sight saw him, alarm bells started ringing in wild tremor when his head neared her face. A sharp shriek escaped her lips as she tried to duck her face against her shoulder. Gods this man was _not_ going to kiss her!

But he did not. She realized that his lips were somewhere near her ear and as he spoke, she shivered all the more, "My duty is to keep you in one piece… Though you may think many ill things of me, I do not blame you. But I am not one to take responsibility lightly." He snickered. "Like I told you, don't over flatter yourself thinking that I am merely here to exasperate you… but if you should insist…"

Mikan shut her eyes close and whined in protest. "Please… stop!"

Did the driver actually hear her out this time? The car came to a complete stop and Persona's hold disappeared. She was stunned as she sat on the car and when she turned her head to the right, Persona was seated innocently and silently, like there had been nothing that happened between them. Now she thought, was there really something that happened? Before she could answer herself, her side of the car opened.

"Miss Sakura, I believe this is your house…"

_This isn't my house, this was my home._ Wordlessly she stepped out of the car and her knees felt wobbly. Though her gaze was straight upon the gates of where she grew up as a kid, she could feel everything familiarize around her. Nothing had changed. Everything was still the same -the wind, the flowers, the weeds, the smell of countryside… She wanted to move and enter her house, but she couldn't. Perhaps she was too overwhelmed that she was actually back here that she could not move. Her beloved Grandpa was but a few steps away. Six years…

"Wake up," a deep voice said from behind. "Doubtless you have all the time in the world… but he does not."

As of this moment, Mikan really did not care about Persona and his eccentricity towards her. She almost forgot that he was there. But she nodded in agreement of what that voice said and took the steps to her most longed for place.

* * *

Persona did not enter the old gates at once, instead he watched the young lady run inside, her hair trailing behind her, tears falling on cheeks, calling out, "Grandpa, Grandpa! I'm home, Grandpa!"

* * *

A.N. No excuse for the OOC-ness of them. They are naturally out of the norms. Please do leave a review, my dear readers… I want to know what you guys think! 


	7. Roles to Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I am so very sorry for being a bad, lazy good-for-nothing author. I have neglected the fic for more than two months… I am so sorry. I am losing motivation, I guess. Sorry. But I will try to get through with the fic. Again, I am sorry. I hope I still have some readers.

Don't comment on the OOC-ness of Persona in this chapter. Consider this a warning.

and of course, don't think I forgot…

**

* * *

To Ate Diane,**

**Happy Birthday!!!**

**Love yah… **

* * *

Bright smile on face, Mikan Sakura woke up early that morning. Before hopping from her blankets to start her day, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As the feeling of _home_ rushed through her nostrils, she grinned and blinked back the tears of happiness. And my Grandpa is here, she thought happily.

_I'll cook breakfast for us this morning!_ Mikan thought, blushing to herself.

Nothing could possibly go wrong this day.

* * *

"Since when did you learn to cook this good, Mikan?"

Still stirring the stew, she raised her face briefly to give her beloved old man a real, genuine smile. "We have cooking classes at school, Grandpa." She found herself smiling at the hot stew she was cooking, feeling proud and confident. This was one of the reasons why she always did her best in cooking class –she always wanted to cook something that tasted good for the people she loved. Because good food, Mikan decided, should always be shared with loved-ones.

Her fingers were shaking ever so slightly though. She had to grip the cooking utensils twice as hard just to make sure that they didn't slip from her trembling hands. The moment she woke up and started fussing in the kitchen, her grandfather unexpectedly sat on a tatami, kept silent, didn't even greet her a good morning, just sat there, watching her closely, a glitter in his eyes.

Though Mikan did not know it, her Grandpa was vibrating pride and awe. His little Mikan, his little cherry blossom, had grown up. It was one of the last things, one of the best things that ever happened in the Sakura household; she was home at last.

The hot pot of stew was settled on the table, _check_, Grandpa was here (smiling, _check_), _check_, _now to get the bowls_, she mused to herself, taking two sets for her grandpa and her. As she sat down to eat, her grandfather touched lightly at her wrist.

"Yes, Grandpa?" she asked –had she missed something?

"Your friend, child," her grandfather spoke gently, slightly in amusement that she forgot. "The quiet one from your school."

_The quiet one from my school?_ As it finally dawned on her what her grandfather was talking about, she wrinkled her nose and cringed inside. So that's what was really missing in the entire smooth flow of the day. The day that was just about to start. But the grimace of dread was fought off by a polite nod of head. "Of course," she replied, both for her grandfather and herself as well. Putting on happy face, she muttered, "How could I forget…!" Getting up on her feet, she was quick on the kitchen to show she was eager to get _him _(of all people), but the quick pace slowed enough once she was out of her grandfather's sight.

Mikan swallowed hard as she stared at her feet that felt like tons, taking time as she went on her way towards the guest room and still couldn't believe up to this moment that the man was staying with them. Worse –_to dine with them_. Not that there was anything wrong with eating with a weird spoof, it was just that dining together meant interaction, talking, ice-breakers and… grrr… _still couldn't believe I'm going to do this_. But she had to. Not only because her grandfather asked her to, but because she had to be willingly be nice to him while they were here. Suspicions of him having evil plans was still evident, though he made it clear that he was only there to be her chaperone.

She raised her fist to knock on the room, noticing that her fist was clenched hard with cold sweat. The breath on her throat was shallow and unsure… "Well, here goes," she whispered. But before she could land her knock on the door, it swung open in a slow flash, her curled fingers pressed a feather against a warm chest. _Warm_? she asked herself in baffled shock, her eyes plastered on the white cotton before her, unable to lift her face to meet the beholder of the warmth. Doors, of course, either had to be brown, cold or hard. As the thickness on her throat became difficult to swallow, she gasped, as if coming to sudden realization that she had made contact with _him_. Her eyes glued to the floor, her world in sudden shattering, she managed to croak out, "G-grandpa wants you to join breakfast…!"

And she hurried back to her good breakfast.

* * *

"Your name again, son?"

_You really shouldn't call him 'son', Grandpa,_ Mikan wanted to say. _My name is odd, just like me_, she mocked him inside her head. _Persona, Persona, Persona… Naner-naner-naner…! _As much as she wanted to tell her grandfather that the man was probably babbling lies at them, she couldn't, taking great consideration that Persona was indeed doing his part. Quite well, actually. He was polite to her Grandpa and now, that's all that matters. He was representing Gakuen Alice, after all. He was entitled to be a good piece of man.

"Its Sergio, Sakura-san."

_Sergio my cute butt, King of Spook. Persona… Persona… Persona… _

"Sergio…" Grandpa smiled as he said the name twice and nodded. "A nice name, that one. You are not from Japan, yes?"

_Who are you? _

As another conversation ensued, Mikan tried hard to keep her gaze on her food, because if she raised her eyes just for a few inches, she would be caught in his gaze. She just _knew_ he was looking at her. Well, he _was_ sitting right across her. Don't mind the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to anything else.

_I know I don't like you but… who really are you? You hide on purpose, I know it._

Besides, she was not –_never_, used to seeing his dark, shining probing eyes, his pretty face –truthfully prettier than Narumi-sensei's, his subtle-looking lips (without the dark gloss) that moved ever so slightly as he chewed, his too-pale cheeks that seemed to glow in the morning, being topped by his dark, shiny hair that looked like raven claws on his forehead… And she thought she had not looked at him properly. The weirdo looked rather normal, she mused, then changed her mind, maybe not really normal, considering that he looked rather stunning without the dark façade. The fact that he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey trousers with slippers, the man could pass for an actor on vacation. A _really_ good looking actor on vacation.

_I don't have any idea._

If she didn't think too lowly of him, she could have just _tried_ to think he was hot.

_Except that you're a crazy pervert who likes to irritate people._

But his eyes were the total distraction. Because his eyes told her something secret. His eyes, his beautiful eyes was a reminder that the darkness was still there, just hiding, just keeping cool, just _there_. So she kept away from his gaze, chose instead to focus her attention on the food she had cooked.

The food was good, she knew, her Grandpa said so, but somehow, there was no taste in her mouth.

"Yes, she's grown up indeed," his voice said, interrupting her thoughts, letting their eyes meet.

Since when did _she_ become the subject of their conversation?

_And now, Me in particular._

* * *

When the meal had finally ended, the man of the house was surprised when the guest had thanked him again, excusing himself for the intrusion his presence must have caused. The girl rolled her eyes, only for the guest to see. The grandfather forced a soft laugh.

"Surely, I am most glad to share my table," the old man paused, eyeing the girl then me, and continued, "With one who keeps my granddaughter safe."

The girl's lips parted in shock at this and he, the guest, tried most hardly not to smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Truly he was meant to keep her safe, _but_, the guest thought, he might do just more than that.

* * *

"I'll be at the garden, child," her grandfather announced as she started to clear the table. Mikan hurriedly went to assist him but he shooed her away. "I will be fine. You and Sergio come and join me."

Mikan trusted her grandpa to get out safely on the garden but she didn't really trust that Persona would behave once the only adult has left. Sure he got along with her only family and it was surprising, she didn't think Persona was one for conversations during mealtime, but the fact that he _was_ Persona still was a very gray area. Without looking at him, she quickly got the bowls and chopsticks and took them to the sink. She noticed that he just sat there and he was probably devising an evil plan behind his pretty face.

The hazel eyes widened with shock. _Kami-sama she did not just call his face 'pretty'!_

_Too dumb!_ she mentally screamed at herself as she was too preoccupied with thoughts to notice that he had taken a place beside her on the sink, clean rug on hands, wiping dry the bowls she had just washed. Her hands stopped moving under the flowing water and she tilted her head to look at him. Stare at him, rather. "Uhm… what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked in a nonchalant voice.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Drying the eating utensils."

"But… why?"

"Is it a crime in this part of the country?"

Mikan shook her head, still baffled. "Well… no… Just weird, that's all."

"_Weird_," he repeated. He gave her a snort as he gazed down at her. "I thought that had been established about me already."

"I know. Maybe. Its just odd… to see you…" _All normally-like. Looking good. Talking like a real person without unnecessary mind games. Without going pervert on me. Getting along with my Grandpa. Being polite. Eating food. With people. Blinking your eyes. Breathing. Smiling naturally when talking with my Grandpa –not smirking. Standing here with me. In normal clothes. Not in your black suit. Without your mask. With brushed yet messy good hair. With a normal face. Almost like you're not yourself._ "…With a rug."

After that, Persona chuckled. A chuckle –somewhat close to a laugh. A laugh, just a silent one.

It took a while for Mikan to really digest that the man was chuckling. At her. Or what she said. But it was funny in some way, because something within her stirred, like something had disentangled from her or something had just pricked her with a good sting. She felt somehow relieved at the sight of this. Because for once, he was laughing and it felt like he was really happy. And him being happy made her feel good. After all, isn't that one of her goals in life, to make people happy?

Mikan joined him then with giggles, feeling ridiculous for so many unexplained things. There was much to think about but as she felt the giggles come without restrain, she took it as a drug to cover or unleash the fact that they were a weird pair indeed.

The laughter ceased after a while and both were stunned with suspended faint smiles as they looked at each other. In a weird sense, both of them acknowledged that their joint laughter was a silent agreement that they were going to forget even for just a few days, that they were not in good terms.

He would be Sergio, the chaperone, a teacher from Gakuen Alice. One who holds good background and conversations, whose only role is to make things easier for the youngest Sakura.

She would be Granddaughter, the little girl family of the dying old man who just came home from a long day of school, a student of Gakuen Alice. One who holds a smile to her face, who always showed respect towards her elders and greatly prioritized her alma matter.

It was a role play, partly true, partly false, but what both people would never find out was that both of them, in their own bizarre heads, had longed for this little space of relief.

"So… I should call you Sergio-sempai then?" she asked, her gaze on her feet as they walked towards the garden where her grandfather was. She was slightly nervous, unable to think straight. Her fingers were numb, like her thoughts and brain. Too much has been going on in just a day. Not only was she home and her grandfather was getting weaker by the second, but having Persona here… It doubled the complication of everything else. Things weren't really perplexed but Persona was a major distraction. Her heart couldn't stop beating and Mikan just knew it was because of him. But of the reason it kept on drumming this way, this fast… She had to decide for now that it was because of the change between them and not because he was making her feel…

"Most preferably," he spoke quietly.

They walked in silence after that.

As he turned to step out to the garden, her fingers reached out and caught the sleeve of his shirt.

World paused as she gazed into his eyes, wondering what was in his mind. She was always curious about him. "I…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Breaking the eye contact, she whispered, "Thank you," and went out to meet her grandpa.

* * *

A.N. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase review…! Opinions, feedbacks, and even ideas are most welcome! Tell me what you think… thank you for reading!! 


	8. Kami! Hentai!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! Been a long time, eh? Anyway, hope you still enjoy. Boohoo.. I'm starting to think I'm not up to finishing my GA fics. I'm thinking about deleting my account, hehehe. 

This is dedicated to Ate Diane, once again. Hope you're doing fine.

A big hug to WizdomGoddess, my soul sister and fellow Jinno-lover, hubba hubba.

Read on, folks.

* * *

Incase you thought a specific someone had taken a complete turnabout in his character, you might as well have been out of your mind. If he knew that you have thought of such, he would probably touch you with bare fingers with his Alice and worse, smirk at you.

Though honestly, he was not completely faking his almost perfect performance, because it came naturally every time he knew it was necessary. The old man, the eldest Sakura, was a simple man; not so hard to please. The man was a man of few words and when he spoke, his words were always kind and gentle, there were no doubts of why the sixteen-year-old loved him more than life itself.

The second day passed by like it had the first –calm, polite and passive. The stranger did not take much effort to adjust in the situation, it was innate for him to adapt to his environment. Though he had to admit that the girl was a major distraction.

That's where the personal mind battle began. Not really a battle, since he secretly knew what he was feeling, but he kept on denying it, kept on thinking otherwise. The loathe, irritation he had for her when he first had interest on her was what changed drastically. It came without warning like a storm and if he wasn't stoic by nature, he might as well have collapsed out of various reasons.

During the entire second day at the Sakura residence, he blamed it on the place. He had to tell himself that the place breathed peace non-stop, making his usual dark thoughts go blank, in a pause, just blank. Creaky planks of floor, the small kitchen and dining area, the breezy garden of green, the sky that always seemed blue –it had been a while since he had been in a calm place. The Academy, as much as it appeared to be an ideal place to find comfort in, was an impossible place for him. Nobody knew he was extra sensitive to the things around him; to the sunlight on his face, to the whispers and noise of either robots, plushies, humans and even food, and when he was sent to the city for missions? That's another story. He always had to find an escape, someone to talk to, someone to annoy and his partner in crime always seemed to be the perfect specimen for just that. Natsume was a successful piece of toy. The teenager always fought back and it made him feel all the more triumphant.

But this house, he noticed, was different. The effect on him was infectious. Why? Simply because the house told him many things. Keen observer that he was, he could see where the granddaughter grew as a child, the cleanliness of the floors, where she tried to cook and failed, the flowers she used to plant… He didn't even have to hear the stories from the grandfather himself just to realize that the place had been left unmoved to keep her memories there. And now that the memory was alive and back, walking around the house, also reminiscing every step she took, it was enough to shatter both men for completely different reasons. The house was evidence of this girl who managed to tweak something deep inside him and the emotion was yet still to be drawn out.

Or maybe she was just in heat. Pheromones were twice as strong when women were in heat.

As he lay on his futon that night, dwelling on the happenings this day-two, he realized that he could not sleep.

_The girl was probably awake too._

His eyes went wide as a thought bombed in his head.

They weren't in the Academy.

* * *

_They were alone again.  
_

_Her grandfather took naps every now and then. All of them in the house knew he was healthy, he looked healthy, but they knew better than to ask why he kept feeling weaker by the day. They were at the garden for an hour, she was busy tending the unkempt flower garden she left, and the two men talked like old friends. She didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about. Somehow, she always felt that _she_ was the topic of their conversation. And it was funny, considering that the man her grandfather was talking to was someone she really had confused feelings for._

_It was hard to not to feel uneasy when around him. She wondered why, considering she got along with almost anyone she wanted to be friends with. Maybe that was it. She didn't want to be friends with him... but after seeing him getting along with her grandfather, it was enough to suffice for the grace of like she was going to give him. The agitation came instantly every time they were together, like thick air, and she thought, maybe, it was just part of his aura. Part of the package. Though she had changed a little through the years, Mikan still considered herself a determined extrovert. _

He was silent and she tried not to take notice. But as always, silence deafened her.

"_Uhm… how did you… uhmm… control it?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. She unconsciously locked her gaze on his hands, his fingers loosely clutching the edge of the wooden floor they sat on. Their feet hang on the shallow edge, grazing grass. "Its okay if you don't tell me… I mean-"_

"_Experience."_

_  
She should have snapped back at him with a smug look on her face, raising a cynical brow and ask him if he really thought she was that naïve. But instead she kept her mouth shut, felt something pound between her ears and chest. Somehow, her face felt warm._

"_I received a snake for a pet once," he said, his gaze distant, not minding her staring. "The moment my skin made contact with its scales, it just… turned…" _

Into ashes_, she continued in her mind. _

"I learned to control it when I was very young. It just happened. It was supposed to happen."

_  
"Almost as if your Alice came with a user's manual, huh?"  
_

"_I had to get the user's manual inside me by force."_

* * *

Mikan tossed and turned in the futon and it felt cliché. She felt like a silly girl with a horrible infatuation that she couldn't sleep. It was one hell of an ordeal, each day that they were here. She could almost explode with the tension she was feeling inside her heart. Her Grandpa was probably asleep. Persona, on the other hand, was probably wide awake thinking of Natsume. Or was he? She couldn't help but hope for him to at least think of her once in a while.

"What are you thinking, baka!" she scolded herself as she shut her eyes close in the darkness. Her grip on the blanket hardened, fingers clenched hard, like the odd beating of her heart.

_How could you think of something like that, Mikan? Have you completely lost your mind?  
_  
_Probably_, another voice answered.

Eyes closed, she tried to calm her heart and body. Relax, Mikan. Relax.

Out of the sudden, she felt something warm against her face, a soft breath of mint. Her eyes opened wide with alarm and there she was caught in a fiery gaze of dark crimson. Her lips screamed a voiceless yelp. Persona was above her, staring at her right in the face, breathing against her lips and if she dared to stand up, their noses would clash against each other and she would probably kiss… _NO!_ "What the heck are you doing here?!" she said under her breath, careful not to raise her voice.

"I was thinking of you."

"What…?" Mikan lost it as they locked gazes. She was to give up. After a blink of an eye, the poor girl fainted.

* * *

Persona snorted as he rolled of her, laying beside her. Was he that much of a scare or was she really that fragile? Or was he that a bore that she fell asleep? Or maybe she lost consciousness because of his dreamy countenance…? His hand, acting on its own, searched the space between their bodies and squeezed a moment her limp fingers. "Wake up, pig-tails."

The touch jolted her to life, it seems, because she sat up straight, panting. "Kami-sama!" she yelped to herself.

He smirked. She probably thought she was alone and he was a dream. But of course, he wanted a challenge tonight. "Ahem…"

* * *

"_Kami, kami, kami!_ What the hell are you doing here!" she nagged as she twisted to her side. She quickly hopped of to a corner and pulled the blanket against her body. And she thought it was safe not to wear a bra tonight! He didn't seem to move from the futon.

In the dark she could make out his figure. _Was he wearing black pyjamas and… Kami…_ **TOPLESS**?! She gulped. What was happening? Maybe this was a dream! A very disturbing dream, or fantasy, but she wasn't up to it to even think of it. _Wake up, wake up! _She told herself, burying her face against her sweaty palms. _He'll be gone,_ she convinced herself. _Once I open my eyes, he'll disappear. I was just being paranoid. This is the paranoia the Academy gave me. Yes, yes… Its all a nightmare.  
_

"Isn't that a bit childish?" the deep haunting voice asked, interrupting her self-made orb.

Mikan slowly peeked at him, her palms sliding down her face to reveal her eyes. "Why…" She needed to know. Why did he say that he was thinking of her? Why was he thinking of her? "Do you do this?"

Persona slowly stood up from where he squatted before her and he offered her a hand. "Come on. Get back to bed."

She didn't know why she took his hand. Maybe because she was totally spooked out. Was it possible that this man could feel… She didn't even have a word for it. Holding the blanket tight against her bosom, she crawled back to her futon and he… tucked her in (!)… She stared at him the whole time. "Persona…"

"Sergio," he said, placing a finger on top of her lips.

Mikan blinked. It was all she could do. Was he being nice…? _Kami_, was it confusing being with him. Her breath hitched when his finger traveled to the side of her face, his palm touching the warmth of her neck, and settled softly against her shoulder. _Why? Why? Tell me why, Persona, er, Sergio!_ But no voice came out.

"Keep warm tonight, pig-tails," he whispered close to her ear and left the room.

Mikan shuddered, feeling undeniably cold. Choosing to think of this night as something pure and friendly, she felt her lids begin to drop. As she braced herself inside the blanket, she realized that her pyjama top, like the pet snake he told her about, had turned to ashes as well.

"That hentai..."

* * *

A.N. Review!! Please. I need to find out if people are still interested. I may just stop writing this. aheheh. No, seriously. 


	9. What She's Been Secretly Waiting For

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. A very special thank you to _Façadephazzad_. Your PM meant a lot to me, I don't know how to thank you. I love you dearly, my friend. I'm serious about it. You really left me close to tears. I dedicate this chapter to you, though its not enough to express how I value your friendship and concern.

* * *

**To** **Façadephazzad**.

* * *

The class room was unusually quiet. They were left with an activity by the teacher and if things were normal, the students would already be causing havoc. Today, though, was a different story. Each of them was silent, careful not to make a sound. It was probably because the boss of the room was not in a good mood. Being trapped in a room with a temperamental Hyuga Natsume was never a bright sunny day. It was enough to make the class behaved. The only things to be heard in the room were silent sighs and the swift turning of manga pages.

"I surely would rather a lesson than this boredom," Ruka whispered as he nestled his chin against his knuckles. Not that he considered staring at Hotaru's eyelashes while she slept, head resting on the table, dull. His girlfriend didn't reply, it seems that she really dozed off. "The Academy should stop giving you projects. I say that's child labor."

Hotaru's lips twitched. "There you go being a little rebel again…"

"Why, my love, I'm not that little anymore, am I?" he said in hushed tones, edging his face closer to hers. He rested his forehead against hers. Now both of them looked like fraternal twins joined at the head on the desk it made him chuckle. "What are you thinking of?"

She just sighed.

Ruka rolled his eyes impatiently. "Not Mikan again, Hotaru?"

"No, you idiot," she snapped, opening her eyes, revealing serious violet orbs. Seeing that her significant other was just teasing, she jabbed him playfully on the arm. "I'm thinking of… _him_, actually."

"Oh. Him."

"Yes, _him_," Hotaru repeated. "Don't you think he's too restless? He's dragging the rest of the class in the hollows of his grief."

"What can I say? My best friend's got it bad."

Hotaru nodded. "The problem is, blondie, that he won't admit it. I bet that he won't even tell you he misses her that much." She reached between them and pushed the golden wisp of hair from his eyes. "Sure I miss Mikan. Almost everybody misses her and is vocal about it. But him? He's playing strong again."

Ruka took hold of her fingers and gave them a chaste kiss. "That's how he is." He thought for a bit and his face lit up. "I know! Maybe we should let him join our dates?"

Hotaru smiled. "I think that's a good idea. You're paying, right?"

"Like you ever would…" he teased.

* * *

Mikan looped her arm around her Grandpa's and felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. They were walking together, just the two of them, through the town. Her Grandpa suggested it, said he wanted to show off his granddaughter to the neighbors. Mikan agreed, knowing she needed to exercise and greet the people who looked out for her grandfather all the years she was away. _Finally, some time alone_, she thought. Pushing all thoughts of her encounter with Persona –_Sergio_, last night, she walked in her kimono with a smile on her face.

"Here, child," the old man spoke, directing a hand towards a store. "Let's greet Soun-kun. He brings me the things I need every time I ran out of supplies." As they entered the small item store, he squeezed her arm softly. "He even gives the groceries for free."

"Ojii-san!" a young man greeted from behind the counter. "Welcome, Ojii-san! Who's the pretty lady with you?"

"Soun-kun… this is my granddaughter, Mikan."

"Mikan," Soun said politely, extending a hand over the counter. He held the handshake firmly, his fingers gently assuring her of friendship and admiration. "I've heard so many stories about you, Sakura-san."

"Pleasure to meet you-"

"Cheesy but the pleasure's all mine, Sakura-"

"Please, call me Mikan."

"Mikan," Soun nodded, letting go of her hand. He turned to the eldest Sakura and saw how the old man was staring at them with amusement in his eyes. He almost blushed, close to the color of Mikan's pink kimono.

"Chat with Soun-kun, Mikan. I want to see the new items in stock."

Mikan nodded. She smiled at the young man before her and chuckled. "Grandpa really likes you, Soun-kun. Could I call you that, too?" The young man nodded. She looked around the store. The store, it seems, wasn't new at all. She also did a quick assessment of Soun's features. Brown hair and dark eyes average-ish type of guy with a pleasing personality. Must be at least a few years older than her. "Aren't you too young to own this place?"

"My Otou-san left it to me," was all the explanation he said regarding that matter. "A-ano… Both of you look rather dashing."

"Thanks," she said proudly. "I decided to wear the kimono so Grandpa and I could go out as a pair." Her eyes scanned for her grandfather and saw him at the furthest part of the store, gazing at some wine bottles. "Soun-kun. Thank you for being nice to my Grandpa." She meant it, she really did. In fact, she felt really grateful and indebted to anyone who was nice to her grandfather. She prayed, hoped dearly that it was enough to make up for the good she could have given her Grandpa while she was away. "I would gladly do anything for you in return."

"Really…?" the young shopkeeper replied, his eyes wide. "Not that I'm taking advantage of what you said but… would it be alright if I visited sometime-"

Mikan frowned as she stared at Soun's expression. The young man's eyes widened with a different awe, his mouth hang open. She turned around to follow his gaze and saw the shock of Soun's life. Her heart skipped a beat. Soun's surprise was really acceptable. No wonder. Didn't she think already that he looked like an attractive actor on vacation? But now he wasn't wearing anything cool, he was wearing a yukata instead. Just like her grandpa. Though he was still an astounding figure to play it simple, he was dressed in traditional clothes to blend in with them. He looked spectacular in a yukata. Attractive… as always. "Ahh…"

"_Konnichiwa_," Sergio greeted politely, giving a light nod of head. He smiled faintly. He turned to Mikan. "Sakura-san, where is he?"

All Mikan could do was point her thumb at her back. There was something in Sergio's eyes, she noticed, as they met gazes. She frowned to herself, thinking of what it could be. She then shifted her attention back to Soun, who was still probably shocked that someone as good-looking as him could be with them. _Poor guy_, she thought. The expression on Soun's face was still in pure astonishment. No wonder she thirsted for life beyond the town. People here were not used to breath-taking beings. Or maybe that was just Sergio's effect on people; Persona without his mask. She shivered inwardly. She didn't really want to think or find about it now. "Earth to Soun-kun?" She waved.

"Ah… er, sorry, Mikan," Soun apologized, slightly recovering from what he just witnessed. The man, it appeared, seemed to have become distressed. Only Mikan was oblivious to the disappointment that etched in Soun's face. "So I take it he's your… boyfriend?"

Now it was Mikan's turn to stare in shock at him. "What…?" She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. But before she could think of anything else, the subject of conversation brushed past her and put some items on the counter. She felt like fainting as she got a whiff of his perfume. _Subtle yet… _Mika mused_, sexy._ _Darn, Mikan, focus!_ "Sake?" she asked, no one in particular.

"Sakura-san said he likes to drink with me to celebrate your homecoming," Sergio said, not even looking at her. He then took a few bills from the insides of his yukata and paid for the purchase. "I agreed, knowing there is _much_ to celebrate about."

"Much?" Mikan found herself asking. "What exactly?"

"Keep the change," Sergio told Soun and gave another nod. As they waited for Mikan's Grandpa to walk back to the entrance, they held their gazes. Both having so many thoughts about each other, ignoring the perplexed shopkeeper who was eyeing both of them with suspicion. He broke their heated gazes and turned to the old man. "Ready to go back home, Sakura-san?"

Mikan, completely forgetting about Soun and the store, had only one man in her mind. Somehow, something bugged her, kept poking at her. Something was not normal, her instincts told her. Her heavy footsteps followed both men before her and as her Grandpa left the store, once again, she pulled tightly on his sleeve, careful not to let him lose balance and drop the darn sake. With a frown on her face, a frown undecided of what reason exactly, she asked, "What for… Sergio…?" It was there, she knew. Something behind his eyes. There was something she just couldn't hit. It was right under her nose and she needed to find out.

"You and me." Sergio glanced at her briefly, letting their eyes meet for a moment, and added with emphasis, "_Exactly_."

Mikan's breath hitched and felt the smoothness of his yukata's sleeve brush against her fingertips, disappearing, leaving a tingle down her spine.

* * *

"I still do not understand why I had to come with you."

"This is called '_recuperating'_, Natsume," Ruka said, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders. He chuckled when the brunette rolled his eyes and he in return punched him lightly on the ribs. "Ease up." _She's coming back_, he really meant. Ruka really wished Hotaru came with them but somehow, he had to agree with her that they had to have some 'man-to-man' talk.

_"So you don't mind if we go to strip clubs?" _

"You ass. There are no strip clubs here in the Academy."

_"But you never know… What about hookers?" _

"Don't push it."

"So where's you girlfriend?" Natsume asked, his voice was obviously tired. Probably because he had been sleepless for a couple of nights now.

"In my mind," he said with a chuckle when an instant image of a serious-faced Hotaru appeared before his eyes. He shook his head.

"No wonder you're so damn scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her," Ruka said. "I just love her." He then stared at Natsume and saw how cloudy the teenager's expression became. "Hey! There's this really cool movie called _301_. Want to watch it? I heard it rocks!"

"Whatever." Natsume then noticed how Ruka fell silent. He was staring at him. "What?"

"You're giving me a hard time, Hyuga," Ruka said in a serious tone. "Do you want me to use my secret weapon on you?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll burn your freaking pets to a crisp, Ruka, just you try-"

It was worse than raging lions are slimy toads. The threat was simple but deadly as hell. Ruka pouted.

"Damn it," Natsume hissed and shrugged off Ruka's arm from his shoulders. "That movie better be damn good!"

* * *

Mikan was giggling. She had to cover her lips with her hands as she convulsed with laughter. She tried to keep the volume of her happiness down because her Grandpa was knocked out, though he really wouldn't wake up yet. She just couldn't believe it. Who the hell would ever think that Persona, the most hard-ass person in the world, couldn't hold his liquor? And he had to go bragging that he was 'drinking' with her Grandpa! She looked at him, he was sitting now, his back leaning against the wall, steps away from the table where her Grandpa's upper body was resting.

Sergio was staring at her, his usual serious eyes now glassy and close to blood-shot. He was quiet, probably trying to recollect the strength he lost. He lost to the drinking match, _lost_ to _her_.

She giggled again and crawled towards the table. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked Sergio. "I'm going to carry Grandpa back to bed." But before she could make a move to lift the old man, Sergio was opposite her, easing the old man's weight on him. "Hey! You can't do that! What if you fall? Now I'll have two men down!" He flashed her a serious warning glare, one to say for her not to underestimate him. So she shrugged and cooperated with him against her will. "Okay. On three. One. Two. Three!"

Thankfully, they managed just fine to bring her grandfather in his bedroom. After tucking him in, she bent down and kissed his forehead and went to the door. Sergio followed her, and he was still silent. "Well, goodnight, Sergio," she said, not looking behind her. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She never knew what he was thinking. How could a drunk still manage to walk on a straight line? Was he faking it…

As she stopped on her room, she took a deep breath. She didn't want to know if he was watching her from behind. So she slowly opened the door and the unexpected came. Mikan felt two light yet firm fingers, dig in the middle of her shoulder blades, pushing her inside the room. She lost her balance, almost toppled over, but her knees caught her weight. Her eyes widened, she was stunned –_What the hell?_ She turned her head around, still kneeling, and saw the door shut close, with a very tall and serious Sergio blocking it.

When she opened her mouth, he bent down to her and scooped her up in his arms. Out of surprise, her arms clasped around his neck for support, immediately regretting it, but she couldn't let go, she could only stare at his face. A warm feeling was forming inside her, something… a familiar feeling, the same temptation back at the woods. The same thing, the same encounter… Slowly, he put her on the futon, but her arms did not release him. Mikan didn't know why, but her arms did not budge, instead it pulled the person above her lower against her.

Inside her head, she was ballistic. What the heck was she doing? Why were they together… LIKE THIS?!

But he did not crush himself against her, instead he twisted to her side and settled himself beside her. They were almost embracing each other, her arms locked around his neck, he used her arm as a pillow, and his arms were circled around her small waist. They were staring at each other, as if waiting.

She wanted to know so much. Wanted to ask so many things, its just she didn't know, still didn't know how or what to ask. So she closed her eyes for a moment and told herself to relax. _This is the role play, remember?_ she asked herself, though meant it in a whole good way. She opened her eyes, hear beats faster to see his dark gaze still boring through her. She smiled faintly. "You're drunk…?"

He nodded.

"My Grandpa, when I was younger," she said, her voice gentle. "Always let me sip sake from his cup. I guess that's one of the reasons why I have a high tolerance for alcohol. He never told me it was 'off limits'." She sighed as she stared at his eyes, wanting to look away but couldn't. "Besides… I'm starting to feel scared, I'm always alert. I'm feeling… on edge. I can feel it coming." Her fingers dug against the soft silk of his dark hair. "My Grandpa. Can you feel it too?"

_Death_. He nodded again.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "I'm supposed to be scared but… I'm not." She felt his hands, the one on her sides, push her closer against him. She diverted her sight from his. "I'm sorry if I'm talkative. But this is me. There's no one else to be." She sighed. "I really thank you, for you being here… Its more than enough-"

"Shhh," he shushed her, his finger on her lips again, just like the other night.

The feel of his finger on her lips left her breathless and Mikan had to close her eyes. It was sweet, this little contact. It was enough to make her heart beat faster than it should. She felt warmth towards him, a sort of affection… Was it possible that her feelings of confusion –fright even, and anger turn into something else…? Because he was enough now. She's been trying to ignore the intuition she kept on having every time she was with her grandfather. There would be no one left once her Grandpa… She couldn't even bare to think of it. But he understood her. _I want this_, she thought to herself. She spoke against his finger, "You're not… cold at all."

Fingertip exchanged with his gentle lips.

* * *

A.N. Readers, (ate diane, especially you) I know you want more fluff and hopefully I get to put more those on next chapters. At least now, you know, there's something between them na, diba? Ahehehe…

Guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Really gives me enough reason to keep writing. Thank you all, mahal na mahal ko kayo!! (I really love you in English!) aheheheh.. Love you guys, thanks for the support.

Hope you'd leave me a review for this chapter as well, to let me know what you think.


	10. Show All

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. _Façadephazzad_, I didn't get the chance to use your suggestions for Sergio's outfits, sorry! I really found it nice of you to even send me the links just to see the exact look. Hehehehhe… Its really helpful! I hope I get to use those in future chapters. Thanks again, mwahugz!!

Guys, sorry. I told someone I'd be updating last week but the site was messed up. So I uploaded this as soon as I can.

* * *

He woke up on his futon, half dazed and half nervous. Just to remind you, he was a man who never got nervous. Now his instincts told him something was wrong, something was missing. He stood up, upright and firm, despite the mild heaviness inside his head. His yukata was ripped apart, the garment clinging on the taut muscles on his shoulders. He made his way towards the hallway, tried to listen to any sound that she would be making about now. He waited.

There was nothing.

His brows made an attempt to frown, but instead he snorted and reached to open the door just a little. The scent of the breakfast she probably cooked lingered in the air, and he could hear the faint snoring of the old man from across the room. But the lively presence was nowhere to be felt –it made the nerves on his temples tick. Stepping out of his flimsy yukata, he took some new clothes and went for the shower.

He paused midway to the bathroom, recalled the events of last night and thought, just now, he was in no mood to think.

* * *

Mikan was panting. She stopped by a tree and took her time to breathe. After running just a lap around the town left her breathless, strands of hair from her ponytail pasted on the sweat on her nape, her cheeks flushed and her lips arid, close to dehydration. She licked her lips, but even her tongue felt dry. With the back of her hand she wiped the sweat off her forehead, breathed again, shivered as the morning breeze blew swiftly towards her direction.

J_I_T_T_E_R_Y.

That's exactly how she felt. For once, in this entire week, she knew why.

Last night, _Persona_ **kissed** _her_.

It left her mind blank.

**Kissed** _her_.

Her heart was on a roll inside her chest. Mikan bit her nails then, still panting, and in the stillness, heard her heart pound between her ears. Giving her finger one hard bite, she stared at the road before her. _A little more and I'm home,_ she thought, her feet starting to jog again.

She just didn't know what to do after cooking breakfast this morning. Her Grandpa was still sleeping. The flowerbeds were in their top condition and she didn't know what else to clean. She couldn't help but wonder if the sake was too strong last night? Was it, really? Because, _kami_, it surely dazed all of them last night –and she didn't even get drunk. So she decided to run this morning, run to her heart's content and till her legs and thighs felt hell. Beads of sweat stung her eyes and as she ran, Mikan sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand like a child.

"Darn," she hissed.

"Why are you crying?"

"GAH!" she exclaimed as she jumped on her feet, her eyes widening at the sight of Sergio, in a hooded sweatshirt and jogging pants and… rubber-shoes(!). He wasn't sweating like she was, his face was blank. _Whoah_, she mused. Though his dark hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail, it always seemed to make his fair complexion glow even in broad day light. She didn't pause to drink in the sexual appeal of the surprising get up. Instead she turned her attention back towards the road, sniffing again. "I'm not crying. Why should I cry?" She run faster, hoping to leave him behind, hoping to leave their memory behind.

"Because right about now, I figured," he said, having no trouble keeping up with her pace with his long strides. "That you might be feeling sad because of last night."

Mikan wished she could run and kick him at the same time. She glared at him. "What the heck are you implying, you conceited jerk?"

"That you're cheating on Natsume."

Now she knew it was enough reason to stop her feet from running. She wasn't going to kick him, but she was definitely not going to run along with him and pretend everything's okay.

Feeling infuriated and confused, Mikan clenched her fists and doubled her speed to catch up with him. Activating her Alice, she touched his elbow to make his body numb even for just a few seconds, but before she even let go, his hand caught her wrist, catching the garment of her own sweatshirt, and right before her very eyes, dissolved the sleeve of her shirt into ashes. But the ashes did not stop on her arm, slowly it traveled up her shoulders and she gawked at him, staring at him in a 'you-wouldn't-dare' glare. She parted her lips to speak, but she was left speechless as her sweatshirt turned to ashes in another blink of an eye. "What the hell…" Now she really felt real tears at the back of her eyes. She was about to sob when his hold pulled her towards him, his arms trapping her from any eyes.

"Next time, you tell me where you're going," he whispered seriously as he kept her close. "Its my job." Crushing her against his body, he managed to zip off his sweatshirt and put it around her shoulders. "Don't dare try to use your Alice again."

The tears were hard to stop now. It fell freely on her cheeks as she stared up at him, unable to say anything. Once again she was filled with questions of why he was doing this, she really couldn't understand. Her heart was aching and anticipating at the same time, drumming for different reasons. Her fingers clutched his shirt tight against her body, hoping no one else saw her white bra. She sniffed, sobbed uncontrollably as he put an arm around her and walked her back towards the house. She hid her face against her palms and wept. This man was mad. This man was close to heartless. This man filled her with so much loathe, anxiety, confusion and anger… she didn't know she was even starting to feel desire for him. The thought of desire made her cry even more.

And Natsume… she didn't know about Natsume. But she didn't feel like cheating on him. Though they sort of had a mutual understanding that they liked each other, she didn't even bother to think of him ever since she left the academy. But why did Persona even have to bring him up? Why did he have to make her feel this way? Did Persona really have the power to manipulate and control her? It was unfair! But now all she could do was cry like a little girl.

She stole a glance at him and saw he was wearing a white tee-shirt. Did he plan on making her sweatshirt disappear all morning? She sobbed. His sweatshirt even smelled good.

"You should try to at least sound a little less obvious. Sakura-san might hear you," he said. Before they entered the house, he turned her towards him and took hold of her wrists that were latched on her chest. He zipped the shirt up and patted her head. "No one saw us."

The tears brimmed on her eyes –it was her only response.

"Relax. He can't see you like this."

She sniffed. He was right.

Sergio tasted the saltiness on her lips with his tongue. "Come on inside when you're okay." He patted her head like he would a pet and went inside the house.

Mikan wanted to disappear, but she didn't.

* * *

"Hot springs…?" Mikan repeated, her heart doing its' usual dance. She stared at her Grandpa and saw him smiling at her –innocently at that. She put on a smile, an optimistic one. "Sure! I'll tell Sergio-sensei that we're going out." Standing up from the tatami, she stopped as she felt her grandfather's hold on her wrist.

"I already asked the young man to come," her Grandpa said.

"N-nani…?" Mikan asked. The daze inside her head began again and she had to sit back down to breathe and calm her nerves. She had been avoiding Sergio 'sensei' all day. She didn't call him for lunch, told her Grandpa the excuse that he 'had some business with school,' and tended her already fine garden, trying to find inexistent weeds for an hour or so. The man kissed her twice, looked damn good and she didn't know what to do. "But… Grandpa? I want to spend some time with you…" she said truthfully and tearfully.

Her Grandpa chuckled, squeezed her hand and nodded. "I know, child. But I want Sergio around. He makes me feel at ease."

Mikan wasn't going to argue, but she couldn't help but ask why. "But why, Grandpa?"

"He and I have an understanding."

"About what?" Mikan really couldn't erase the curiosity and astonishment from her voice. She kept her gaze on her old man.

"That you are special…"

"Oh Grandpa!" Mikan exclaimed, jumping on her grandfather, wrapping her arms around him. She giggled and kissed his cheeks. "You're special to me, too, Grandpa!" She kept her head on his warm shoulder; he really felt like home. "Oh, Grandpa… I'm so happy I'm here with you! I've never felt better my whole life!"

The old man run his fingers through her auburn hair. "Me, too, Mikan. Me, too."

Mikan squeezed him one more time and drew back. "I love you, Grandpa. I'm going to go to my room and get my things." When he smiled and nodded, she went to her room and on the way there, she saw Sergio leaning casually on her door. She smiled at him. "Grandpa told you about the hot springs, right? You are coming with us, ne?"

Sergio nodded and stepped aside.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked before walking inside her room.

"Sakura-san –he is fond of me."

"I know," Mikan said with a smile. "Took you this long to figure out?"

* * *

"_MIXED ONSEN?!"_

"_Yes, ma'am. We have the cleanest in the countryside –no problem!" the woman in charge said with a toothy grin, giving her two thumbs-up. "You need not worry about athlete's foot, meningitis, acanthamoeba, legionella or even herpes simplex virus! We're topnotch –no problem!"_

"_You mean… we'll be mixed with other people? You mean, I have to be in the same hot spring with him?!" Mikan hardly whispered to the clerk. She quickly looked behind her and saw the two men talking. _Good! They didn't hear me freak out_, she thought. She glared at the woman in charge of the springs. The woman looked tired, but she had the pure determination to get more customers._

"_The outdoor baths are for all. It is an old tradition that we have. It is used to meet more people and get to… know them better –_hadaka no tsukiai_ as we call it. A 'naked communion' if you could not understand –no problem!"_

"_I know about that…!" Mikan exclaimed. She was starting to hyper-ventilate. She sighed and looked at the woman with so much distress in her eyes. "Gomen… Its just that…" _I can't believe I didn't think of this back at home. I'm not prepared to see him naked and… wet._ "I haven't done this in a very long time. The last time I was here I was a child."_

_The lady laughed and shrugged. "You could always use the women's section if you're that hesitant –no problem!" She reached out and patted Mikan's hand. "You didn't have to freak out –no problem!"_

Mikan sighed and sank her body lower down the hot water. She really thought she was a goner. What if she were in the outdoor baths with them? She shut her eyes close. The most thinkable possibility is that she would faint and drown. But had she drowned, he of course would need to rescue her and he would touch her –_Kami-sama, what the heck are you thinking, baka?!_ She scolded herself. But he definitely would come to her rescue, it was his job after all.

"I'm the Guardian of Gakuen Alice, blah, blah, blah," she mocked him. She rolled her eyes. She recalled the lady who kept saying 'no problem' at the end of every sentence she spoke. "No problem, eh? I just wonder how they're doing…"

* * *

"Sergio-san…" the old man called his attention.

Sergio turned his head towards him. "Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I will have to use the toilet," the old man replied, reaching for his towel. Sergio moved to assist him to stand up when he waved his hand. "You stay here. I can manage."

Sergio nodded and watched Sakura-san carefully make his way out of the hot spring. He turned his attention back up at the trees he had been eyeing –a few moments a go, he thought he might have spotted a couple of gray-haired monkeys. He frowned. Their presence was playful and hard-headed. It reminded him of a lot of students back at the academy. Was it really possible that humans indeed came from monkeys?

"Macaques," a voice said from behind him.

He quickly turned his head around and saw a young woman, probably in her early twenties, gazing up at the trees. Hair dyed blonde and sun-tanned skin. "Excuse me?"

"Those monkeys are called Macaques," she replied, pointing to the trees.

"Ah…"

"There are several species of macaque that are used for animal testing," she said. "But don't let that get to your heart yet still. In the late 1990's, it was discovered that almost all pet macaques, even just those in captivity are carriers of herpes-B virus. Its harmless to their kind but… I bet you're getting the vibe that its dangerous to humans."

"That was very informative," Sergio said, still frowning at the trees. Dare those little hairballs come and jump at him, he wouldn't think twice of using his Alice on them. He was never really fond of animals. It was an irony that he was living in the Academy with strange animals, that even the stuffed ones were talking.

"I'm Naoko," the woman still spoke to him and now she was extending a thin but pruned hand. "I love monkeys and I'm still single. You are?"

"Sergio." He went to the edge of the bath, ignoring her hand. Maybe she would leave him alone now that she figured he was not a primate.

"What a nice name!" she squealed and smiled at him. "I don't know anyone with a name like that before. I'm from Shibuya, by the way." She slowly went beside him and stared at the dark sky. "So where are you from? What do you do?"

"I'm from another district far from your Shibuya," Sergio answered honestly. With a straight face he said, "I'm a professional assassin and I'm currently on a job."

Naoko wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips. "That sounds really sexy."

"It was not meant to be," he said with a straight face. Was the woman even listening to him?

"You know, you should really learn to lie. Even just a little bit." Naoko giggled. "Especially about the assassin part."

Sergio turned his head to face the woman. Naoko now was looking at him with her brown eyes, serious and calm. It had the looks of a killer –the look he knew too well. "They sent you."

Naoko snorted and raised a brow at him. "You're not the only one who gets to do all the bodyguard stuff, _Persona_."

"They do not trust me," Sergio said, to himself in particular. A frown creased his face. "I've been around for such a long time that they still think I'm going to run away?"

Naoko laughed. "Oh nothing like that, poker face."

He shot her a glare, as if to ask, _Then what are you doing here?_

"Its always about the students," she replied with a sigh. "They know how you used to pester the little Hyuga. Incase you forgot, this girl is quite exceptional."

"Since when have you been here?"

"Not too long. Don't worry, I'm not going to do what you do to your victims, you know, stalking them till they go to bed." Naoko giggled and bit her lower lip. When he did not respond, in a flash, Naoko's body was pressed up against him in the water, her hands on his neck.

"Get your hands off me."

"You're my type," Naoko whispered close to his lips. She rubbed her nude body up against his chest and licked her lips. "I've been told I could only stay till tomorrow –just to make sure the kid's safe with you. Now we all know she's more than fine but I don't have to go back any sooner if you don't want me to." She dipped her hand between them, but he caught it just in time. "What is this? Playing hard to get?"

Sergio snorted and hardened his grip on her hand. "You are not touching me, ganguro."

"Hmm… Sexy," she moaned and resumed to touch him again when he roughly pushed her off him.

"You probably don't know much about me, I don't expect you to," Sergio asked, walking towards his towel. He put it around his waist in the water and looked back at her. "Now that its been established that she's in good hands, you could tell the Academy to let me do my job. Alone."

"You're one tough nut to crack, Persona," Naoko called. She sighed and as she watched his lean back disappear from her view. "By the way, poker face, thanks for not killing me!"

* * *

"EEEEEP! Get away!" Mikan hollered at the monkeys that were jumping up and down on the stones at the edge of the small bath. She scrambled to get to her towel but one of the monkeys stole it. "Stupid monkeys! Just don't get in the water!" she continued to splash them with the hot water and the monkeys screeched in return, rubbing their faces and eyes with their hands. She laughed at them as she continued her assault with the water. "Take that!" Covering her breasts with her arm, she got up from the water and stealthily made her way to the monkey holding her towel. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll get out of the bath just give me my towel!" She stretched out her hand but the monkey held it away. "Give it to me! Please!" In her frustration, she screamed and clenched her fists, dropping her guard on her bosom. "Stupid monkey!"

The angry monkeys screaming became quiet as they stared at her.

The monkey that was holding her towel hostage, beady eyes and crooked yellow teeth, grinned at her. "Eeee-eee-eee!"

"Oh no…"

A drop of drool fell on the monkey's foot, and it gazed up at Mikan, and throwing the towel behind him, readied himself to jump at her. The other monkeys went crazy again.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, squatting back down in the water, covering her bosom. The screeching fell silent once again and she wondered if they died because of the steam? She opened one eye and there she saw one long arm stretched above her, and the hand was firmly holding the pervo monkey by the neck. She turned her head behind her and she had to gulp.

Sergio was standing right behind her, waist clad in a white towel. His hair was wet, drawn back from his face. His skin wasn't in its usually pale hue, it was slightly flushed from the steam. He was glaring at the monkey like doomsday.

"Uh…" she breathed. Pointing a shaky finger towards the monkey, she sobbed, "It tried to… ugh…"

"Nani! Men aren't allowed in the women's private bath, mister!" the lady in charge of the baths said from behind them. She then saw the poor monkey's situation. "You're not allowed to pet monkeys either!"

"Look, lady, the monkey was going hentai on me!" Mikan exclaimed angrily at the woman.

"Sorry, sorry… that happens most of the time! Hehehehe!" the lady said with a laugh. She apologized and bowed her head. "Gomen, gomen! Just don't kill the monkey, sir –no problem!" she left.

"Wait!" Mikan called out to the woman, but she was already gone. She then gazed at Sergio again, saw that the monkey was still dying in his death grip. She did want him to kill the pervo monkey but… she did have a soft spot on animals. "Sergio?"

An eyebrow raised, Sergio swung his arm towards the trees, rocketing the little hentai away from them. His friend monkeys screeched angrily at Sergio, stuck out their tongues and hopped back to the trees. He snorted and looked at her wet head. "Macaques."

"Thank you," she breathed.

Sergio slowly walked towards her towel and picked it up. He handed it to her but she shook her head. "What's the matter?"

"That's dirty already. I don't want to get sick, eew," she replied, wrinkling her nose. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. "Will you be kind enough to get me my clothes? Or ask for a new towel?"

"You want my towel?"

"I want a _new_ towel, Sergio!" she said, almost pleading. She turned around and swallowed hard. Was he serious? Why would he ask her that? How could he be such a crazy pervert? And he would dare walk back out nude and let everyone see his goods? The conceited proud idiot! "I don't want to see you in your birthday suit." She heard a snicker and when she turned around, he already left. "Sergio, wait! Come back!"

Feeling alone, naked and vulnerable, tears stung her eyes. How will she ever get out of here without making an announcement that she was naked? _Agh_! she couldn't think straight. He was too distracting! At least he did his job for the first time –he protected her. From a monkey. Really fatal. She shivered at the thought had he not come in time. What would have become of her? "Sergio…"

"Here you go," his deep voice said from behind.

"AAAAAAH!" she yelled, jumping to her feet in surprise. Remembering that she was butt naked, she sat back down in the water, her face red as a tomato. "Just so you know, I didn't do that on purpose! Don't look!"

He did not say anything.

All she could hear was silence. She bit her lower lip, nervous as hell. Her heart was pounding in her chest –what was he thinking now that he saw her naked rear? Did he think it was… attractive enough? Wanting to see the look on his face, she slowly turned around but the only thing she got to see was a dry, folded kimono on the floor.

* * *

Late that night, the three of them went home. Mikan still wasn't sure if Sergio saw or liked her butt, why he kissed her two times already. A monkey almost molested her –how disgusting was that –but somehow she felt happy. As they walked, her Grandpa was between them and she looped her arm around his. "Did you enjoy your bath, Grandpa?"

"Yes, but one dip was enough. Besides, I almost got lost on my way back so I decided to change instead..." her Grandpa laughed. He turned to Sergio and smiled. "How about you, Sergio-san, did our onsen refresh you even a bit?"

"But of course, Sakura-san," he replied politely.

"Oh, Grandpa… I'm getting jealous! You've been talking to Sergio more than you've been talking to me," she said, half joking. She stuck a tongue out at Sergio.

"Sergio-san is good company," the old man replied, patting her arm. "He knows a lot of things. A good sense of humor, too." He smiled to Sergio. "I could almost say he's like a son to me."

"Whoah, Grandpa, you went overboard there," Mikan said, quite surprised. She giggled and shrugged. "Oh well, if he makes you happy then what could I do, right?"

"Correct," she heard Sergio say, but she chose to ignore him.

* * *

"Goodnight, Grandpa."

"Goodnight, child. Sweet dreams."

Mikan nodded and went for her room. When she went inside, Persona was there, waiting for her. "Goodnight to you, too, Persona." She pointed at the door. "You have your own room, remember?" When he ignored her, she went for her futon and lay down. "Close the door when you leave." She closed her eyes and finally heard the door close. She was about to fall into oblivion when she felt two strong hands touch her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Be quiet," he whispered, keeping her flat on her back. When she opened her mouth to speak, he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard on the mouth.

This time, her hands did not push him away.

After a breath-taking lip lock, he pulled away from her, breathing hard. They stared at each other in the darkness.

"You're not drunk," she said, reaching out to touch his hair. Relief flooded her heart when he did not stop her. He was about to dive in and kiss her again when she tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "Do you like me…?"

Sergio just stared at her, as if contemplating her question.

* * *

It was then that Sergio admitted that he was attracted to her. It felt like something physical, it was supposed to be. It wasn't that hard, after all. Maybe he did like her as well. Madman he was, he did like her. It was stupid, simple and impossible. He stared at her lips, bent his head down to kiss her again. When she moaned, he felt the fire inside him roar up. It was time to stop. "Sleep well." But before leaving, he ran his hands with pressure across her body, from her shoulders to her waist, his thumbs brushing against the hard peaks of her bosom, making her moan again with pleasure. He slowly lifted himself from her and went to the door.

"Even though you're going to change and turn into a meanie once we're back at the academy, even if you're doing this because you don't have an explanation…" Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I like you…" Staring at the darkness where he had left, she added, "Very much."

* * *

A.N. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Hope you guys would stick around till the lemon! Aheheheh… please spare me from negative comments. constructive criticism will hurt but i'll do fine. thank you. love you guys. 

Disclaimer: I got most of my information from Wikipedia so I'm not a genius.  
Onsen –means Japanese hot baths.


	11. Substitute For Chocolate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I'm not going to play hypocrite, guys. I write lemons and I enjoy writing them. Much to my dismay, I am guilty for being a perv. I'm not going explain why I came to be this way but I just want to call out to my young readers –the minors, please skip the lemon part. Though a close friend of mine said that it was okay to give away my lemons out, the reason, that is was educational for the babies out there innocent to the world, I have to say that even though she has a point, I still want to give out a warning. The lemon to be read further down the chapter isn't much detailed and steamy like the previous lemons I've written –and that's only in my opinion, but I would still like to warn the youngsters to please stay off the lemon. 

As of now, the rating should have changed. This is now an M-rated fic. Means for Mature readers only. If you still would like to know how the story would go, I would gladly explain in the next chapter.

I know its corny and kinda late, but please, understand the warning.

Don't get angry, we writers here don't get paid.

A big hello and hug to my special dear friends who reviewed for the last chapter. You guys rock, you know who you are. Especially you, **Facadephazzad, Anime-tanaka, Jwinkee, Azurana K., sherea, Wigi-chan **(i miss you!)**, Colette G., glenda23, Kawaii Little Rin-Chan, Llamas Are Sexy, Nephie-chan, danavalkyrie!**

Ate Diane, thanks for the fic that you dedicated to me. Sweet and touching, that.

Here's the update, guys…

* * *

Movement was void –death was slowly penetrating the room. 

The conversation was short and simple. Nothing more, nothing less. There was not much to say after all. There was no more breath left.

"Take care of my Mikan…?"

"…"

"I… trust you."

"If it puts you at ease…"

* * *

Mikan did not see anything else. In her eyes only was her grandfather. It was numbing, the sensation in her chest. She wanted to speak, but was afraid to say something. It felt like she couldn't say something right. Her grandfather broke the silence then. 

"It was a blessing you came home, child."

If she only knew how to stop time. If she had a different Alice… If only she really didn't have Alice, maybe she would have been sent back home six years ago –could have spent more time with him. _If only…_ But there was no more thoughts, no more… There was only pleading. "Please, Grandpa… Don't say that… Please!"

"Your mother… she always wanted to… come back."

The tears were not coming yet, she wondered why. Did her grandpa mention her mother? But then again, her family was small –she always counted the fingers of her right hand when she was a child. She knew it only came to number two. It was just the both of them –no one else. There was no one else… "I don't care about her, Grandpa… Just please, not yet… don't leave me yet!" She meant every word she said.

"Mikan, my little… cherry blossom…" she heard him whisper –she always loved it when he called her that. The last time had been too long. Felt like eons ago.

She knew, like everyone in the house –it was time.

"I love you, Grandpa…"

"…"

* * *

Why was it raining today? 

_Let the heavens cry_, Sergio thought. _An angel was weeping._

* * *

It was a childish thing to do, to run to her room and bury herself under the covers. She activated her Alice, made she would be undisturbed. The tears she thought that wouldn't come, choked her till she sobbed like a baby. "I… don't want this… don't want to be here…" she muttered to herself, pounding her clenched fists against the futon where she lay. 

The spatter of rain could be heard outside and it fell mercilessly, hard and uncaring, almost like a storm. The rain fell, like her tears. Though her tears were warm, they felt like ice once it reached her chin. For a moment she was still, her brain fogged by the continuous harsh dance of the rainfall against the roof.

"He's gone…"

Activating her Alice twice stronger, everything went silent. Once again there was nothing, only her breath and the beating of her tired heart. As she closed her eyes and wept, she felt the coldness around her –she was alone.

* * *

Sergio leaned against the wall, staring at the door of her room. He calmed himself, tried not to get angry at her and blame her for the weak feeling in his gut. He was physically useless now because of the activated Alice just a few meters across him. For all he knew, the effect might have been vibrated throughout the house. Hell, it managed to nullify his Alice when he wasn't even using it. The silence was annoying him, he was trying hard to be considerate because of the situation. He couldn't hear anything from her, not a single thing. He might as well thought that she, too, was dead. 

He sauntered to the old man's room, stared at the dead man's face. Sergio took his time to stare at Sakura-san and couldn't help but realize that this was the first time that he has seen someone die with so much peace. There was no blood, no pain and no regrets. There were no harsh words, no curses, just simple words of endearment. Though separated from his only family, his granddaughter, Sergio was most certain that Sakura-san was not a broken man.

Truly, one will never be ready for things like these. That even though all of them knew he was dying, none of them knew that the simple phrase 'cherry blossom' uttered from the old man's lips could break a girl's heart. It was expectedly unexpected. Unexpectedly expected. He pondered much on how she felt as she held her grandfather's hand as the life was drawn out from his body. He had his fair share of dying people, Sergio knew, but it was never in the same context. It had only been a few minutes. The short conversations, the gray goodbyes… And yet, it felt like… the world.

Sergio walked out of the room, noticed how the atmosphere have changed. The once green lively environment was now lacked spiritual life. It was still probably because of her Alice. Now he could feel loneliness reeking from her door. It emanated ever so strongly, assaulting his senses. The grief almost got to him.

Now was a job, but he had spent many times talking and getting to know the old man. He could not help but wonder about many things… It was new to him, this kind of loss. He would never admit in his lifetime that he had been emotionally attached to a job, but at this moment in time, there was no one to find out that once in his life… Persona, the so-called King of Spook of the academy, the Guardian of Gakuen Alice, Sergio, he, the mysterious cold, calloused bastard he was, sympathized.

He told himself to step away from the door and take care of the funeral arrangements, but just now, the same grief that attracted him to her magnetized him once again. Sergio could not move an inch form where he stood. Something was eating him up. It was understandable, maybe, that all of these emotional baggage was affecting him in some way, but… A part of him wanted to reach out to her and yank her off her sadness. He wanted to show her that death isn't the end of it all, but the start. But what of precisely? He was not sure, but he convinced that he wanted to hold her. Perhaps of the many contacts they have shared, their lips pressed close together, his hands against her growing body… He wanted it, he decided. That luster in her eyes when she was happy, the glare in her eyes when she was mad, the sorrow in her eyes when she hears something disheartening … He wanted it all, he would want it back. To irritate her to tell, push her beyond her limits… _But it was wrong_, a voice kept telling him inside his head. To think about her was wrong. From the very start, it was wrong.

But since when had he ever been right anyway?

* * *

In the middle of the night, miles from the Sakura household where Sorrow was the host, a certain Hyuga woke up with cold sweat. He was hyper-ventilating. He dragged his body from the discomfort of his bed and went to the window, pushed it open and let the night breeze blow in. He took deep breaths to relieve himself of the stress his body was feeling. 

Natsume glared into the darkness. Something really wasn't right. He realized in many occasions since Mikan left that he had been alone. On his usual days, he knew he _always_ had a stalker. But the dark presence, the taunting one, the living threat to his existence was not around and it scared the hell out of him. Persona should be here somewhere. He kept convincing himself that Persona just was given an assignment –two weeks, too… Surely, the Academy wouldn't be insane enough to let someone as disturbed as Persona be with Mikan for fourteen days. Not after the peculiar behavior the man kept on showing the young girl.

Mikan's absence was hard to accept, he knew. But Persona's? Natsume was going mad. He was running out of answers to convince himself that Persona was not with Mikan. They can't be together. They shouldn't be together.

"Persona… where the hell are you?" he asked in the darkness, but no one answered him.

* * *

The next morning, both of them were drinking tea and now, there was really just the two of them. Mikan was wearing a navy blue dress. They dressed for the occasion and Mikan didn't want to look at the color of her outfit at all. Staring at her cup, she spoke, "Thank you. For taking care of things for me…" As usual, he did not respond, but had the decency to nod. She snickered to herself, and gazed outside at the sky. "A week. Could you imagine it? A week and he's gone, just like that." Years without him and all she had was a week. Seven damn precious days. 

"It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Mikan didn't want to agree. It was supposed to be worth it, but she can't just accept it. It was impossible to agree to that. Seven days would never be enough. Not another week it wouldn't, not another year wouldn't… The hell with time! Her Grandpa, her only family was gone. She spun the small teacup with her fingers, did it on the table so as not to drop it. Her fingers were cold, just like the air. The ground was still cool from the heavy rainfall of yesterday.

"Do you want to go back to the Academy soon?"

Her Grandpa didn't want a proper funeral. He always said he wanted to be buried, just that, no days of mourning. _I want myself in the garden, under your flowerbed_, he reminded her several times. Somehow, he told Sergio about it too. The entire night, the man did everything on his own. She should be grateful. Mikan stared at the cup of tea, empty now. Was Sergio asking her to go back to school? But to go back was to forget, to move on… She raised her gaze to look at him and was just then that she realized that he was wearing his black coat –the one he always wore at the Academy and she freaked out. In other words, she lost control. _Did he plan to leave at once?_

In a blink of an eye, she was over at his side, kneeling before him, grasping the collar of his coat. "No! I can't go back…!" she pleaded, her voice cracking with emotional imbalance. "You can't go back, not yet!" Mikan, hearing her own begging voice, felt her world crumble about her. She opened her mouth to speak again, but her voice gave out and instead of words, a sob came out. Fearing that he would see her cry, afraid that she would see her tears again, she buried himself against the crook of his neck and wept. "No… Sergio, please… Don't leave me. Not yet. I want to be here. I can't leave. Not now. Please…"

Sergio run his fingers in her hair, admiring how soft it always felt, wanting the way it fell like waves all over her back. He leaned back and let her weight fall on him. "I only wore the coat because it was still raining when I went out…"

"Oh!" she murmured against his coat, and laughed softly. Keeping her face hidden away from him, she boldly wrapped her arms harder around him. "My Grandpa was a fabulous man, wasn't he, Sergio?"

"An amazing man indeed."

"And you're glad you've met him?"

"Most delighted," he assured her, mindlessly combing his fingers through her hair.

Mikan sniffed and drew herself from him. Wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand, she shyly gazed at him and saw how serious his expression was. "Sergio…" she called him. "I wish you're always like this."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"So it wouldn't be too hard to like you," she whispered, bent closer to him, placed her palms on his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you're here with me, Persona. I really am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a few seconds, let go of him and ran to her room.

_So am I._

* * *

Persona didn't know what came over him. Had it been because of the kiss? Her truthfulness about him? Was it the glooming aura of mourning? He didn't know, didn't care. He felt one thing, a drive. He needed to get to her quickly before she activated that useful Alice of hers. The moment she ran off, he was on his feet. Fortunately, the house wasn't big at all. A few of his long strides were enough to catch up with her and the moment he did, he caught hold of her arm, turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. At first she did not respond, probably because of shock, but after sensing the urgency and honesty of his kiss, she responded, her hands clasping the back of his neck. 

It wasn't surrender. This young woman was a fighter, that's what. Her tongue lashed against his own, fighting and twisting against his, rubbing and rubbing until they pressed harder against each other. She needed release, but was she up to it? Was he really doing this?

He lifted her with pressure against his body, by instinct, grabbing the back of her knees and wrapping her legs around his, pressing her up against the wall. The kiss was driving him mad, the more he connected with her lips and tongue, the more he felt how vulnerable he was, not the other way around at all. His eyes were half-opened, slightly blurry, hazed from the sudden explosion of erotic passion, erupting from him without restrain. Was she feeling the same way? He felt like a teenager, like the so many pairs of students he unintentionally caught behind trees and bathrooms. This wasn't him. But who was he anyway? He never knew himself.

Unconsciously, he began rubbing his body up and down against her, making her gasp as she felt his hardness. After kissing her lips, he had the need to fill his senses with the scent of her perfume, so he nuzzled her neck, and unable to stop the movement of his lips, bit softly the sensitive skin, suckled gently, leisurely at her pulse, making her arch against his touch.

"Ugh…" she moaned, clasping the sides of his face. She lifted his face from the crook of her neck and stared into his eyes. With haggard breaths she tried to speak, "I… Want..." _ You_, she continued inside her head, hoping he got the meaning. She knew she was going to regret this tomorrow morning, but she had the hopes inside her that she wouldn't. Besides, she didn't feel like she cared. There was nobody that existed right now but the both of them and she wanted him. There was no denying it.

"Want…" he mumbled, crushing his lips against hers once more.

Mikan giggled, couldn't have helped it slip from her lips. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes, both from amusement, pleasure and grief. "Who are you, then?" She knew she was going to feel euphoria soon, she wanted to call out his name, but which?

"Sergio," he whispered. "Persona. I am both."_ I've become both for you, pig-tails. How I hate you for it._

Nodding, she kissed his lips, and placed her hands between their bodies. She opened the buttons of her top and once he saw her bare chest, he kissed the valley of it, the beating of her heart, while his hands shuffled under her skirt, pulling and pulling and with another kiss, buried himself inside her. Her hips bucked against his, and she almost cried out of pain, and she bit the muscle between his shoulder and neck, the garment of his black coat. He grunted, pain and pleasure driving him insane.

"It hurts," she moaned, inserting her hands inside his shirt, trying to touch him where she can. "I…"

Before she could say anything else, he withdrew from the crevice of her wetness and after a twitch, plunged himself back inside her again, letting her inner muscles feel the whole length of him. She groaned loader as he filled her, and she was breathless now and clutched tighter against him. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, wanted him closer against her heat. Her hands matted, clawed on the skin o of his back, urging him for more. He then began the rhythm of his hips and she was immobile on the wall, the only movement permitted was the rise and fall of her breasts for breath. _It was mad, this pleasure,_ he thought, as he moved his hips. He wanted this from her. Again. And again. He then felt their bodies become rigid, the smoothness of their movement turning into a wild frenzy of sex, that she begged for more.

"Nnnnnhh… Persona… don't stop," she whispered hard against his ears, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up, making him close. He thrashed into her, pounded her against the wall until she screamed with pure ecstasy. It went for a while and she screamed as she came, hollering his name. Licking the sweat that formed on her collarbone, her tears, still inside her, he hoisted her further up, and she panted, still eager and flushed. Now that she was in a much accessible angle, he caught a rosy peak with his lips and started to suckle. As she moaned, he felt her struggling, wiggling her hips because the friction between their bodies had gone.

Mikan felt like she lost her mind. She kept on moaning, wanted him to move on. Now that she knew what this felt like, she didn't think chocolate would be enough to keep her satisfied... She groaned as he kept still. Fluttering her eyes open, she found out that he was staring at her with that famous smirk of his. Biting her lower lip, she felt the tears coming again. She wanted him so badly it made her cry. But she couldn't deny this intense pleasure they created... It was almost beautiful... "Sergio... Please..."

The corner of Persona's lips lifted slightly into an amused grin as he watched her pretty face, knew that she was liking what he did, loving the torture. Kissing her hard on the lips again, his hips resumed its movement, her fidgeting turned to a willing acceptance of what he kept driving into her, and it wasn't too long that both of them were in motion, their bodies molded for each other perfectly. He was coming close, he felt it, and he could feel her warm, swollen lips all over his face, feather kisses but left a feeling of cold flame each time she drew her lips from his skin. After a few hard thrusts, he became stiff and felt her come again, and then he, too, came, spurting his seed in her womb. It felt like a bang in the head. _Was the earth moving?_

He was panting, so was she, and he felt like they were about to collapse on the hallway. Keeping the balance, he slowly slid from her and carried her to her room. He lay beside her as he put her down, fell speechless on the futon. He wasn't even in the futon anymore. Exhausted yet undeniably comfortable, he breathed out, and stared at the ceiling. He gazed at her form, her skirt was hiked up her thighs and he could see the virginal blood flowing between her legs. Both of them were a mess. Curious like a child, he frowned and knelt before her. He touched her knees and touched the stain of blood at the insides of her thighs. "Do you hurt?"

Mikan peeked at him through her unruly hair and nodded. "I could handle it," she said with a raspy voice, knowing she meant two things at the lone sentence. She stared at him, felt a little sad that there had been no room for admiration. He was glowing again. "What happened between us?" _Why do I feel like this means so much to me...?_

"Us..."

"Yes, us–"

"_Exactly_."

Though he had no intention to leave her alone in the futon, Mikan pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around him to make sure he stayed. She rested her head on his chest and was determined to keep him where he was. She nodded to herself for an unknown reason, sighed and let sleep claim her. _What an odd conversation after…_

* * *

A.N. Okay, anybody want to say anything?? Feels like a cliffy? Kabitin? Please do say something. Leave me a review. Let's find out what you guys think! And for the people who wonder why that happened in such a situation, I must assure you, things like these aren't weird at all. It's a simple case of vulnerability. So mwahugs… hope to hear from you guys. 


	12. Choco Afficionado

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hi, guys. Thanks for the many reviews for last chapter. Don't spare this one, too! Here's the update regarding what happened next after they made some hot lovin'. Ehhehe. For the kids out there, I must again give out a warning. The lemons aren't detailed as much as it was the last chapter, but there will be much implied love making. So please be warned.

_Ate Diane_, thank you for the chapter you dedicated once again to me. I'd like to dedicate this one to you as well, you're so very sweet for still texting me and sending me PM's. Love you, Ate! Mwah!

_WizdomGoddess_, this one's for you as well. Really, really wish and pray for your success. Love you and my little alter-ego, please take care of yourselves always.

Of course, _facadephazzad_, my outstanding reviewer. Ahihhihihi… Thanks for always supporting me and believing in me.

_Anime-tanaka_, my little sister and friend. Darling, be careful in reading the chapter, okay?

God I am so sorry if this sounds like the final chapter or something… I just felt sentimental so forgive me! Ahehehehe…

Drabble ahead. Read and Enjoy.

* * *

_"My little cherry blossom…"  
_  
Something about hearing her Grandpa's little endearment in her sleep made Mikan wake up. Willingly she opened her eyes to welcome the darkness of the room and for the first time in her life, she did not feel afraid. She probably dozed off since her little steamy escapade with Sergio. But judging from the tint of the messy room, she hadn't been asleep long. Biting her lower lip from feeling agitated, she turned to her side and found him there, stiff as a corpse.

_He was glowing_, she noticed. The fine contours of his face was smooth and proved to be so soft and warm, too, she recalled. _Always glowing._ As she stared at his sleeping face Mikan smiled tiredly, confident to do so because no one could see her. In the midst of her worship of his face, she felt a strange fluttering between her bosom, a mixture of pain and happiness of some sort, making the smile on her lips wider. Sighing, she boldly leaned against his abdomen, resting her dazed head in comfort . Then she closed her eyes and got a whiff of his scent and shuddered.

Sleep only thoughts away, Mikan's breath hitched automatically as she felt a hand on top of her head. Her eyes widened then, feeling awkward and uncertain. Should she move away? Was he awake? Staring at his feet, she gulped, afraid that he might push her away. Instead she felt his fingers relax on her scalp, as if molding his palm on her hair and skull.

Mikan didn't know why, but the simple touch brought tears to her eyes. When one of his fingers twitched on her head, she clamped her lips shut to muffle her soft cry. It reminded her of how her Grandpa used to pat her head when she was younger and shorter. He never had the chance to pat her head again when she came home. Knowing she was beginning to feel restless, she motioned to move back to her proper place in the futon, but his other hand closed over her waist, keeping her to him. Sergio held her so much like a lover that she lost control to contain the sob anymore.

"I… I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath, sniffing. "I had a dream about Grandpa… He was with me then… But he left… He…" She didn't really make any sense, but she felt compelled to tell the man what was wrong. But her emotions were loose and scattered, it was hard to keep sane. Placing an arm around his torso, she felt the shift of feelings from sadness to relief. His presence, Persona's, comforted her, no doubt. Grinning shyly again to herself, she spoke, "I'm not alone." It was to assure herself of the fact that she wasn't alone in this, in anything at all.

"I never thought it would hurt this much," she said, referring to the uneasiness between her legs. The statement came from out of nowhere, she probably said the first thing that came to her mind when her gaze rested on the waistline of his trousers. Her heart beat faster as she remembered what exactly those pants concealed. Her hand wanted to check to see if it was still there… Would it get hard again…?

"It is said that it takes a year to grieve," he said, cutting her dirty thoughts off. He gave little pressure to her side. He took a deep breath and exhaled, his cool breath tickling her forehead. "You may take as long as you want…"

_Oh, he was talking about that_, Mikan thought, slightly amused. Maybe this man wasn't so hard to figure out. Was the logic really that easy to get? Underneath the cold, crazy, sexy ruthless assassin exterior –he really was a sincere softy inside? It made her want to giggle like the schoolgirl she was. Considering his words, she sighed again. Will it take that short of a time to grieve for her grandfather, the only man she has ever loved? Thinking of the old man should be a happy memory, she knew, but right now, she was starting to feel sad… "Just a little…" _Sad…_

"You feel sad?"

Mikan just shrugged. Relaxing against his form, she pressed harder to him, hoping that his body heat would reach her heart. "You really smell good…" she whispered unconsciously, giving his shirt a butterfly kiss.

The next thing she knew, his hand was rubbing gently on her waist, sliding slowly towards the place where Mikan thought hurt like hell, easing all the pain, making her feel strangely aroused. His fingers continued its kneading, her hip like hot clay, fingers dipping dangerously where thigh joined pelvic bone, making her moan softly. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she wanted more of his touches, and afraid she was blushing, buried herself on his chest. "Sergio…" she cried out in a desperate voice as his hand continued stroking her, never really touching the wetness and heat that was starting to drive her slightly to insanity.

As she listened to his regular breathing, she could hear the faintest of snorts from his chest. Eyes widening in surprise, she slapped his hand away and in an instant, she straddled his hips, pushing his shoulders flat on the floor. Glaring at him in the dark, dug her fingernails deep against his muscles. "You manipulative, sadistic bastard…!" She hummed a laughter of mockery, loving the way his eyes widened with a wisp of surprise and anticipation. "You think I'm enjoying this, don't you?" _Oh gods she knew she was…_

"Is this the way you grieve for your grandfather's death?" he asked coldly, testing her, blending all those incoherent emotions in her chest into one strong urge. He lay passive under her touch, but he had all the power to smirk at her. "Is this the way…?"

"Sonova…!" she exclaimed angrily, slapping him on the face, hot tears welling on her eyes. "You sick son of a –" She let out a shrill cry as their positions had changed ever so swiftly. Before she could say anything else, he ripped her blue dress apart, making the buttons flip in stray directions. "My dress…!" But as she was about to complain, he activated his Alice, making the dress disappear, covering her body in ashes. She stared at him in utter shock and the redness on his left cheek and still, she never did seem to get the upper hand in teasing. "Pervert…" she whispered, more teardrops falling at the sides of her face. She planned to fight a little bit, trying to push him off, but after a smirk, he dug his fingers on the heat of who she was and she cried out loud in pleasure…

Tears no longer from physical pain, but one of the heart, she sobbed, reached out for him. "I want you…"

He succumbed to the embrace, his hand busy pleasuring her, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Cry and grieve," he told her, his breath hot against her ear. "No one will hear you but me…"

As he brought her to her first release of the day, not far apart from her first two just this night, he did not waste time to build up the fire in her body once again. Dark gaze sweeping over hers, he whispered again, "Shed your tears and mourn… You have lost…" He reached down between them to pull out his straining erection. Coating his member with her orgasmic fluids, he run his eager shaft up and down her entrance, teasing them both.

Covering her face with her palms, she sobbed loudly and let him claim her once again…

* * *

_Sleepyhead,_

_I am starved. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Hungry and dying,_

_M._

Persona quickly went to the bath room and took a quick shower. Almost in an instant, he was dressed and was on his way to the store.

* * *

"Many of the townsfolk were wondering why Sakura-san wasn't given a proper funeral," Soun said. "But I knew what Sakura-san wanted as well, so I assured them all is fine and taken care of." He punched the price of another item on the cash register again. He stole a gaze at the only Sakura in town and saw that her face had a different hue this morning. She was slightly flushed, close to glowing, but her eyes still had the sadness of a person who had lost something most important. But it still felt like she had gained something. _Experience, probably_, the young man thought. "Listen, Mikan. If you need anything, may it be money or food… You can count on me."

Mikan smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Soun-kun. I'm really thankful about what you did about explaining…" She fidgeted as she stood beside the counter and didn't notice how slow Soun was in putting the grocery items in the bag. She kept glancing at the wall clock of the store, hoping the certain someone back at home wouldn't realize how long she was gone.

"So… When will you go back to school, Mikan?"

_School_. Mikan frowned. She didn't want to think about school so she shrugged and pretended she didn't know she was supposed to be back in about five days or so. "Probably next week." Finally, the groceries were in the plastic bags and she reached out carefully as he handed it out to her. "Thanks."

Their hands brushing each other, his fingers on the small of her wrists, he gave her one sincere look and smiled. "Mikan… If ever you need anything… Someone to talk to? I'm here." He squeezed her hand softly.

"Thank you," she said truthfully, but frowned as his face once again contorted to a shocked expression, and his touch on her hands disappeared instantly. Feeling a threat in the air, her heart beat faster as she felt the familiar presence behind her. Trying to look casual, she forced a smile and turned around to face him.

There mere sight of him weakened her knees and memories of last night did not help. Right now she felt extremely exhausted, especially the area between her legs, but he did not seem a bit tired of their adventures last night. And speaking of that southern 'area' and looking at him now made her feel a bit wheezy and light headed. She almost wanted to strangle him for making her feel all hot and excited just at the sight of him. It took a while for her to say something. "Uh… ah…"

Wordlessly he raised a brow and took the groceries from her hands and shot the man behind the counter a feral look. Soun simply died… out of insecurity. He turned his back towards the door and pushed it open and just stood there, as if waiting for her.

Mikan fidgeted as she stood. Nervously, she waved her goodbye to Soun and hurried off to the door. Why did she feel like she did something wrong again? She did leave a note when she left, didn't she? Biting her lower lip, she felt the strange mixture of being horny and scared at once. Trailing behind his tall form, she tried hard not look at him. She just knew he would know if ever she gazed at him. So she focused her attention on the heels of his sandals, blushed for a reason she would be too frightened to admit for her sake.

As they entered the house, they went to the kitchen and Mikan started preparing the food. She still avoided to look at him and he was doing his best being quiet as well.

"Sakura-san suggested to sell this house after he died," his deep voice interrupted her forced concentration in cooking. His tone was cool and composed, as if he was a teacher or someone offering serious advice. "I would be glad to take care to take care of the legal matters, if that, too, is what you want."

It did not register quite immediately to the young woman that her grandfather actually thought she would want to sell the only place where she felt like she belonged. A place where she spent almost all her firsts. Her first steps, first candies, first words, first laugh, first hug, first… Mikan blushed. First… "Did he say that for the money?" She paused. "I mean, so that I'd have some extra cash…?"

"Simple equation, don't you think?"

Mikan shook her head. "No." She turned around from the sink and leaned her hip against it and stared at his hands that rested on the table. "I wouldn't sell this place." _Too much memories_. "Besides, Grandpa is buried here."

"You would not be in need of money when you leave the Academy," he said.

"Not just that," Mikan said. "I need a place to come back home to." She lifted her gaze to his face, felt like blushing when he was already staring at her. "What do you think I should do best?"

"Sakura-san is buried here," Persona said, breaking their gazes. "I simply voiced out what he suggested before… when we were talking."

Mikan watched his face and noticed that he looked a little… overwhelmed. Was he actually feeling sad that her grandfather was gone? It made her heart pound. She couldn't have imagined that of all the people who would fall for her Grandpa's charm would be someone like Persona. And as he sat across her, she wanted to jump at him and give him a big, warm hug. A hug that could leave him breathless. But now, she preferred to prepare themselves some breakfast.

* * *

So fine, they had escaped the morning after. She also escaped the rest of the day with him by tending the garden, sighing endlessly as she picked the weeds that pestered her Grandpa's grave… She knew the garden didn't need much tending, but she knew she couldn't stay in the same room as Persona did. Its either they would talk or eat. And the eat part now didn't consist only of food. A shiver run down her spine just thinking of it.

But now as she lay alone in her futon, she twisted and turned once again. Would she be able to escape now? Now meant many things. Now meant that Persona was also alone in the other room, now meant that she was getting all wet just thinking of him… She closed her eyes and felt the muscle inside her chest get all light and fuzzy. Unable to think of anything but Persona and intercourse, she got up from the futon and went out to the kitchen.

Tip toeing, she went to the fridge and opened it, tried to look for the small little package she bought just for herself. Smiling victoriously, she ripped the seal open and took one piece of chocolate and placed it on her tongue. She moaned softly as she suckled on the chocolate, loving the thick, sweetness of it tickle her taste buds. She leaned against the refrigerator, closed her eyes in the dark. Chocolate was soooo damn good. "Hmmm…"

The dark room suddenly became bright with a soft click.

Mikan's eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. With a gasp, she tilted her head and saw Persona with a raised brow at her. She felt like drooling as she unconsciously eyed him from head to foot. She gulped. **JUST BOXER SHORTS…?!** Thinking she was going to faint, she smiled at him and almost tripped to the nearest chair she could spot. Without looking at him, she raised her chocolates and offered some to him. "Want some?"

Persona replied by snatching the box from her hands.

Mikan gasped and was about to retort when his lips suddenly covered hers. His tongue didn't wait for a another moment when she parted her mouth, it delved deeper, searching for her own. She groaned, felt like putty as he took her in a strong, firm embrace, locking her to him. She was trapped in his arms, her body pushed flush against his. The physical reaction was yet again successful –the sparks were definitely enough to cause major fire disaster.

Her small frame suddenly lifted from the chair, he had gathered her into his arms and another moan escaped her lips again. As he carried her to his room, she kept her eager lips on the pulsating nerve on his neck, licking and tasting. Gently he put her down the futon and started to undress her.

Mikan frowned as his caresses ceased and with a frustrated, impatient frown she opened her eyes and saw in the darkness the small package of sweets on his hand, his fingers taking one from the box, then to his mouth. She smiled, loving the image of him, licking his lips slowly, as if relishing the bitter sweet taste of the candy. Her heart beat pounded again and she knew, like any other young girl who's slept with her major crush, was starting to mix the fantastic sex with love and it brought tears to her eyes. She let them fall, knew that he would think she was grieving once again for her beloved grandfather.

Persona dipped his head down to kiss her again, their skin hot against each other, the hotness growing tenfold. As their tastes combined into one sweet ache, Mikan moaned contentedly.

_You just have got to love chocolate…_

* * *

The next morning, Mikan chose to face the music. This _new_ morning after wasn't a bad idea, it seems. He stayed with her till she was the one who was forced to leave his drool-worthy body because of the urge to pee. He said he would leave this lunch to buy some new locks for the house so that when they left, she would be at ease that the house was safe.

Mikan knew that she was going to come back to school –there was no avoiding it. She did miss Hotaru and her friends. She even wanted to see Natsume and his odd temper. Mr. Bear had to count, too. But the more moments she spent stealing glances at Persona, feeling safe, calm and undeniably sexy for her own sake, made her despise the thought of coming back to the Academy. _More of this,_ Mikan thought. _More times likes these with him.  
_  
The change was about to happen soon, she thought. She wondered how will she ever cope. Are they still going to have sex? Or is this considered a vacation thing? She glanced at him as he sipped his tea. So handsome. _Kami-sama…_ What was this attraction towards him? He wasn't as talkative to her as he was with her Grandpa, but if ever he spoke to her now, it meant so many things. His words were comfort to her ears. Unlike the way he did back at school where it always seemed that he was going to kill her and eat her alive…

_Well, I just say he just did a fantastic job about the eating part…_ Mikan thought, feeling the hotness on her cheeks. "Sergio…" she whispered, calling his attention. "Do you do this with every student you chaperone…?" It was a very unsafe question to ask, but somehow, she wanted to know. Women always like to know.

"Do you do this with every time you're alone with a faculty member?"

Mikan's eyes flared at his direction. "Why you…!"

"Don't ask that again."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if they found out we're sleeping together?" Actually, the real question was –will we _still_ be sleeping together once we're back at the Academy? Kami she hoped so. Another blush.

Persona grunted. "You've got Nullification Alice, have you not?"

"You mean…"

"You have to train yourself more to control your Alice," Persona said after taking another sip of his tea. "Always put to mind that your Alice should always be to your benefit…"

The way he said it made her hot… again. Damn, she sounded like a maniac. So she giggled. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin against her knuckles. "You know what, Persona?"

He raised a brow at her. _Now what?_

"You're a wonderful lover."

Persona's mouth was to drop open with shock, but instead, he just smirked at her, ignoring the pride roaring inside his chest.

* * *

A.N. Review, please? Thank you.

A special mention to those who reviewed last chapter, **Zakurrah-chan, Forever secretive, PBCNX-MAN, Llamas Are Sexy, jeje-chan, Chokoreeto-Hime, zoe, Colette G., WizdomGoddess, Azurana K., YYonder, Nephie-chan, Night's Fang, SnowCharms, Typh, Kawaii Little Rin-chan, Katarasan41, facadephazzad, kittylicious, danavalkyrie, Anime-tanaka**. Thank you, guys. If ever i missed out a name, so sorry.


	13. Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the long update, guys. You probably know that I'm lazy so please... 

This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed for last chapter. Wootwoot. You guys know who you are! I say this with the utmost sincerity.

Ate Diane, I hope you're feeling better. This one's for you, too. Hope you'd like it.

Excuse the typos. Tell me if there's something I missed.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Yet again, the little bladder was at fault. With a grunt she left his embrace and lazily stood up from the floor –the futon was somewhere else and she didn't bother to check where the hell it had gone. As she made her way to the toilet, she immediately missed his body heat and sighed. 

"You better get used to it, silly," she murmured to herself as she peed, her gaze on her toes. She was wearing only her pajama top and she didn't even need to pull up her nonexistent panties (probably inserted mysteriously in the futon). Instead of going back to the nude sexiness that kept her awake all night, she chose to go to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Her throat felt parched like summer.

Fumbling with the half-filled glass, she raised it to her lips.

_Knock-knock._

Out of the sudden, from the distance she heard a familiar rap on the wooden gates. Frowning to herself, she wondered who it was. Neighbors didn't visit this early morning. Soun would be sane enough to know that Persona was doing quite a good job being her body guard… literally and not so. Rushing to her room, she quickly took the first thing she saw to cover her body with.

KNOCK… KNOCK,** KNOCK!**

Then she hurried to the gates, hoping that the visitor didn't wait that long. Putting on a too obvious cheerful face totally opposite of an expected mourner, she opened the door and revealed one of the biggest shocks of her pathetic sixteen-going-on-seventeen years. At that exact moment, words had left her along with her morning breath.

"Mikan!"

_Why did he actually come here? _she found herself asking._ Oh yeah, probably because my Grandpa died. Emotional support. Right._ She wrapped her arms half-heartedly around him in return as he squeezed her.

"Is he bullying you?" he asked at once as he drew a little from their embrace. When her eyes widened in realization of who he was talking about, he misinterpreted her shock and fear for consent to the thought that Persona was treating her like he would Natsume. Clasping her cheeks with his hands, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, _tou-chan_ will keep you safe, Mikan."

As Mikan was forced to smile sadly as she gazed into Narumi's eyes, she gulped. "Ahehe… right… _tou-chan_…"

* * *

"Hotaru…" a very sleepy Ruka moaned as he crawled towards his girlfriend, who was still working on a thingamajig he could and would not dare to understand. He yawned and looked at his wrist watch. _Six-thirty_, he grimaced. **_A.M._** He examined the serious Imai for a moment and when he saw she was still 'in the zone', he rolled his eyes and plopped on the floor with defeat. "Fine, you win." 

The clinks and clanks stopped, but only for a moment. Hotaru raised her working glasses off the bridge of her nose to her forehead and gave him a snicker. Giving him one wink as consolation prize, she pushed her glasses back into place and resumed her work again.

Ruka wanted nothing more in the _entire_ world but to bring Mikan back to the Academy. He never thought in his _entire_ life that he would be this desperate to have Mikan back at school. A week and a half changed his whole world.

For the first few days that ants-in-her-pants-Mikan had gone, Hotaru seemed normal. She was still fun to talk to, the make-out sessions were definitely good to the hickeys, but then, she started to get all weird. He felt like a failure, he felt _emo_, because it seems his plan to keep Hotaru happy failed. As much as she denied it, he knew Hotaru missed her best friend. The problem was that Hotaru's efforts with her work doubled ever since Mikan left. It was simply her stress-reliever.

Last night Ruka bet that Hotaru would actually risk to break off her concentration at the sight of him. Well, he wasn't just loafing around like a good boy –he was wooing her, caressing her, seducing her like some love-sick puppy he was… And that if she just paused for a while, that even if her breath had hitched just once –he would win. The consequence was to _only_ French kiss him –which seemed to Ruka, was barely punishment. If Hotaru focused like a rock though, she would have the honor to actually get rid of him the entire day. Ruka knew he should have known better than to actually think someone as determined as Hotaru wouldn't actually lose a bet –wouldn't actually mess up because he was cute. _Darn_. If only he could turn her into a little tarsier –or any animal at all –he would surely woo her till she came. He laughed maniacally in his head, but had to die in thought as he realized that he actually lost.

_Kami_, Ruka thought. _Am I not better looking than metal scraps and wires?_ He could just die of insecurity. Not only did he lose his girlfriend's affection to someone miles away, but also to something non-living._ Kami,_ he really felt emo. Groaning, from sleeplessness and losing, with shaky knees he stood up from the floor. Giving her a peck on the cheek, and seeing that she still was not going to move an inch, he decided to leave and head for the door. "See you later."

"Ruka?"

"Yeah…?" _Was she going to kiss him anyway?  
_  
"Your pants are still on my bed," Hotaru said without emotion, her gaze unwavering from her busy hands.

With another disappointed groan, he grabbed his useless pants and headed out.

* * *

"Whatever is that annoying ass doing here?"

The phrase 'someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed' wasn't accurate anymore, considering both of them slept on the floor –his futon was somewhere in the corner of his room. Mikan glanced at him for a second, tried to check if he had a stiff neck or something, but he seemed just fine. He had his usual smirk on, his skin was half flushed, and he was already wearing his boxers. His shoulders were crossed across his chest and he was glowering at her as if it was her fault that the 'annoying ass' came to visit her. Mikan actually wanted to giggle her stomach out at the look on Persona's face. Though he tried his best to look unemotional and apathetic, at this moment he clearly looked distraught and irritated. As much as she loved her visitor, a huge part of her agreed that she was not as enthusiastic about the additional company either.

Both of them were inside her room as Narumi waited in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil for some tea. To Mikan's relief, Narumi was kind enough to prepare the tea on his own, saying he was sorry because he came too early. So she thanked him and rushed to her room to get refreshed and dressed properly and that's when she spotted Persona waiting, half-naked (meaning that there was no longer room for love making)… and pissed.

Before she could answer, Persona shook his head and waved it off. "Forget the unnecessary question…" He wasn't frowning, but his eyes seemed to glare knives towards a certain part of the room that was directed towards the kitchen. When he realized that she wasn't moving but blushing like a red bulb of light, he frowned. "What?"

"Do you mind turning around for a sec?" she asked shyly, feeling her ears all hot. "I need to get dressed properly."

_Damn right you do_, he snapped unconsciously, but only seemed to be a sharp incoherent murmur from his lips. Persona smirked at her, eyed her from head to toe, and raised a brow. "That your needless question of the day?"

Mikan squeezed her toes and squeezed her knees together. "I don't want you looking at me, ok?" Though he had a point that she didn't hide anything from him anymore –the way he stared at her was enough to make her go ecstatic with sexiness both of them keep on accomplishing every time they were together. When he did not move an inch, she snorted and turned around. Putting on some pants, she raised her shirt to put on a bra. As she was about to clasp the hooks to close the garment, she gasped hotly as she felt his body behind hers. One of his hands cupped her breasts, and one hand felt possessively locked on her hip. Her body leaned back to his frame in response, her knees were giving away.

His warm lips on the crook of her neck, he licked her once and bit softly.

_Could we do it in just a matter of minutes?_ Mikan wondered, her thoughts rewinding and making up fantasies. She could feel his arousal resting firmly behind her butt it made her wet just like that. _Quickie_?

"The cross-dresser better not stay the whole weekend," Persona whispered hoarsely against her ear, sending warm currents of lust throughout her body though he didn't even say anything that was related to love-making.

Mikan was about to boldly grab his head for a lip-swelling kiss, but suddenly, the door was left open and she was alone in her room. Disappointed and wholly scared if Narumi felt the sexual tension in the room, she clumsily made the effort to finally get dressed. But she could not help but blush. Why did every contact with Sergio feel like a new one? They had sex more than twice now and still… she felt like every time was the first time. It aroused her to kingdom come. _Kami… what a horny girl she's become._ Smiling to herself, she could not help but think it again. _A horny sexy girl I've become._

The sound of the singing kettle interrupted her self-uplifting thoughts that would've made her dripping like melting popsicle out in the sun with too much happiness to care. She went to the kitchen and saw Narumi carefully pour themselves some tea. There were three teacups.

Mikan didn't know if she was just trying to ignore anything unusual, but it appeared that Narumi was actually unmoved by anything as of this moment. Did that mean that he didn't feel the heavy burst of euphoria she felt when Persona snuggled behind her like that…? She bit her lip at the thought. "Thank you," she uttered mindlessly as the teacher handed her the cup.

Narumi sat down across her and sipped his tea. As he put the cup down, he sighed and stared at her. "Mikan," he called her attention. "I'm so glad I was given this chance to visit you." He reached out and touched her hand. "Tell me, Mikan. Tell tou-chan how you've been. We've been missing you. I miss you. Now as I look at you, almost grown up, I still miss you."

"Thank you, sensei… Tou-chan," Mikan said as she clasped his warm hand in hers. She smoothed her thumbs over his knuckles. The sincerity she felt from his words reached her heart, she must admit, that it was close to match the intensity of an orgasmic bliss. The only difference was, Narumi's concern was the kind that would really tickle your heartstrings. It was surely enough to keep one's tears flowing but one's heart's pieces intact.

Lifting her face to see his eyes, Mikan felt the familiarity of a peculiar sadness dawn on her. Narumi's eyes mirrored pain and grief, complete understanding. Somehow, the comfort he offered pierced through her heart. The subtle approach of a friend, one she hadn't experienced since her grandfather died, finally making its proof right before her very eyes. Her lower lip quivered and before the tears fell, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Narumi, her tou-chan, teacher and friend, was from the Academy. He came for her just to comfort her. The action proved that he was real. Narumi's presence conveyed reality and Mikan couldn't help but cry as she held his hand, clasping it like it was her lifeline. He reminded her of who she was. Hopefully, who she is.

"I'm glad you came, tou-chan," Mikan said earnestly, kissing his knuckles. She sniffed and pressed his hand against her cheek. "Oh my… You smell like the Academy…"

Narumi chuckled softly and as she was busy treating his hand like a stuffed-toy, he made it a point to slowly shift beside her to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Her sobs made her whole body tremble and it pained him to see her this way. He pushed her closer against his chest, hoping to make her feel that she wasn't alone. The teacher pitied her, wondered how cruel life has been to her –that she had been left alone with a man such as Persona who probably didn't know how to comfort a woman in distress.

"Sensei," a deep voice interrupted the reunion of friend and friend.

"Persona," Narumi acknowledged the voice, pulling Mikan further into his embrace. He gave the taller man a look. "I see you really indulge yourself in the moment, ne?" He snorted. "I knew I should have volunteered to chaperone you, Mikan. I'm sorry."

_Indulge yourself in the moment…?_ Mikan asked herself with a frown and raised her face from Narumi's shirt. What exactly did he mean? She followed Narumi's gaze and saw that Persona was looking exactly like Persona. Black coat. With the mask. It pinched a little anger in her heart, but it didn't really matter. She quickly drew from the embrace and composed herself. And did Narumi say that he actually had the choice to accompany her and chose not to? It was hard to feel angry now. Not after that sudden heart-warming moment. "Narumi-sensei, please… Persona was most excellent company." With hope and pride in her voice, she added, "My Grandpa… even said he thought Persona as his son…"

Narumi did not respond, only nodded. He glanced at Mikan and Persona and chose not to argue with any of them. Forcing a smile, he tilted his head to the warm cups. "Care for some tea?" A question interpreted as: _Cease Fire._

Before any of the men could speak more, Mikan stood up from her seat and went to Persona. Putting a warm smile on her face, she pulled his hand towards the dining table. "Come, Persona." She had to be happy. Stupid jolly. If not, the friction would stir up pointless trouble. "Tou-chan is inviting you for tea!"

Persona only smirked at her, yet allowed the girl to pull him to the seats. He could not help but glare at the teacher.

"So I take it you've both warmed up to each other, eh?" Narumi asked with an amused voice, but Persona knew that the man wasn't very comfortable with the idea. He sipped his tea with a calm smile. "Mikan… Do you have an extra room around?"

Mikan frowned. "What for?" She shot a unsure glance at Persona's direction. He wasn't even looking at her. Her heart beat sped up.

"To stay here, of course!" Narumi said, obviously finding the situation humorous. He waved her off and laughed. "I deserve a few days free of school." He chuckled. "Not that I wouldn't want to go back to the Academy…"

"We don't need your company, sensei," Persona said coldly, his cup of tea untouched.

Narumi raised a brow at him, the serious mode back on. No white flags this time. "Who's asking you?" Then he turned to Mikan and gave her a friendly smile. "Surely, Mikan would want her tou-chan around till she goes home, wouldn't she?"

Her jaw dropped open. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she couldn't breathe. "Ah…"

"Besides, you need to be with a responsible adult," Narumi said, focusing his gaze on his cup. Smiling to himself, he added, "Not someone who's just obliged to do so."

Mikan was still spaced out. Persona glanced at her freely, knowing she wouldn't notice. Poor girl. She must've been frustrated. With a smirk, he nodded and finally took his own cup of tea. "Welcome to the Sakura household, sensei…" He took a sip. "You'd surely enjoy your stay here like I have. You could use Sakura-san's room."

Out of the sudden, Mikan unconsciously shot a glare at Persona. She was frowning at him. What? Was he actually inviting Narumi-sensei over? But… How were they going to…? BAH! The guilt of driving her friends away wasn't even in her system now. All she knew was, Narumi's presence would complicate things! They wouldn't get to…! "Eh…"

"Perfect!" Narumi exclaimed happily. "Is that alright with you, Mikan? That I borrow your Grandpa's room while I stay here…?"

Mikan shrugged at him, unable to tear her gaze from Persona. Right now she wanted to strangle him. Burn his mask and rip his dark coat from his body. She'd torture him till he felt he was finally happy. Biting her lower lip, she shrugged again, as if in total confusion. "Sure, tou-chan," she said. She raised her gaze to smile at her teacher. "Its going to be a nice weekend, I suppose."

"Very nice indeed," Persona said, watching Narumi chuckle again and give Mikan a big hug.

* * *

_There was never a boring day in the Sakura household_, Mikan thought. Ever since she got home here, days always ended with a twist it scared her. Her feet felt like bricks as she went to her room, thankful that she could finally indulge the silence and comfort of her privacy. The entire afternoon had been highly active and it took much enthusiasm to keep up with Narumi. Truthfully, the teacher was a livewire. 

After seeing that she had taken a bath, Narumi said he was itching to see the entire town. Before she could even say that she preferred to sit and grieve (or just simply to share a good afternoon full of sweet loving with you-know-who), the blonde teacher had already half way dragged her out of the house. Mikan felt responsible to tell Persona where they should be going, but Narumi paid her no mind. So they went to every little store and tourist site in town, even visited the damned macaques-plagued hot springs, and greeted sympathetic neighbors along the way.

The little day out with Narumi showed her a different side of him and it didn't surprise her as much as it supposedly should have. Serious, polite and reserved –Narumi's occasional smile and polite bows did not give away hid cheerful, gay-like eccentricity. He was rather normal, though it took a while getting used to the helpless swooning every time they entered or passed stores.

If the women who saw Narumi always had the dreamy, love-struck, affectionate gaze, Mikan saw the difference of the women who regarded Persona's presence. Women who stared at him did not only ogle. Women who eyed Persona always gave him the intense awe and pleasure, as if with each stare they gave themselves away, offered the secret innermost parts of them, not because they were out of control, but simply because they were in great approval of this gorgeous specimen of male. There was always a desire deeper than the flesh, Mikan felt it, the way girls saw Sergio. Perhaps because he was a walking mystery and each and every one of them had the intense want in their guts to unwrap the tempting gift to womenkind that he was. Hell, that's probably how she felt. It was just a bonus that she got to sleep with him. More than twice, she stressed for the second time around this day.

Narumi's mature demeanor, the way he interacted with the public, also showed Mikan another side of the Academy she haven't realized before. She came to only one conclusion –the Academy was a rip-off. A _hoax_, in the sense that the Academy made them believe that they were different and special, when in reality, they all were the same and equal. Sure they're capable of unusual stuff, but still, the Academy was only temporary. Sooner or later, the students come and go, and the façade is stripped off and the truth is revealed –you're all human.

The idea left a bitter taste in her mouth and Mikan tried hard not to think of it anymore. She'd gone through so much trouble, and even though she'd gained friends and experiences she could never have gotten had she been home, there will always be the painful truth that she has lost a lot too. Those losses, she decided, would have to be buried in the depths of her mind for as long as she was studying in the Academy. Studying_ for _the Academy, actually. Yes, there were benefits… But still... Gah. She was sounding like Rebel Ruka-pyon six years ago.

Too tired to even change her clothes, she knelt slowly on the futon and plopped chest down on the softness and closed her eyes. "Hmmm," she moaned, taking in the scent of the sheets, recalling and loving the certain muskiness that was mixed with the subtle fragrance of her perfume. Its as if he belonged in her bed, she thought, feeling her heart flutter happily inside her chest.

Fluff-puff dreams were starting to play inside her brain when all of a sudden, she felt something heavy on her back. She groaned tiredly and wiggled her hips, trying to shove whatever it was that keeping her from a good decent sleep. _But there was that perfume…_ she thought, half dreamily, nuzzling closer to the musky scent, noticing how strong it had become. Her nose and face rubbed against warm skin. The smooth taut muscles were familiar to Mikan and so she pressed closer against the warmth, trying to find it, trying to have more. Her hands unconsciously reached to touch that comfort, only to be caught by slender fingers.

Her eyes still closed, she felt a warm breath on her ear. "Did you enjoy your day out…?" the voice asked slowly, making Mikan frown. The tone was uncertain, heavy and wavering –she did not know if it was asked out of concern or… She giggled softly as she felt a warm wet sensation close around her earlobe. Pulling away, she opened her heavy eyelids and smiled dreamily at Persona.

"Tou-chan was good," she murmured, her words slurred. She could not pinpoint the exact reaction of his face, but as usual, it was clear he was up to something. She could feel him shift slightly on her side and she just closed her eyes as she felt him take hold of her hands… wondering what possibly could he be doing in her room? Surely… he would not think of making love tonight… would he? An innocent frown knitted her brows as she felt something soft yet tight hold her wrists together. She was not objecting yet, but was enjoying the heat that was forming in her body, from heart to her belly, then massaging itself into a soft moist caress between her legs.

"Will you enjoy this as well…" his deep voice asked, arousing her sleep-lulled senses, increasing the wetness she felt. Speaking of wetness… she felt as if she was not feeling anything. The feeling was confirmed when she suddenly felt a shudder quake her body softly when she felt his cool breath blow against one stiff peak of her bosom. Her consciousness to be modest was kicking in, though half asleep, but before she could cover her breasts, she felt her bound wrists pulled gently above her head, and she tried to pull, but she remained immobile.

Mikan tugged at her wrists again and yet, her wrists did not budge. That's when she felt suddenly awake. Though she knew that almost all of her trusted Persona, the small part of her that didn't was fully alarmed. Her eyes flared open with fear and the only greeting she got was one darn hot pair of dark eyes, glaring at her with that familiar indescribable emotion it contained. It always made her hot, but her body was suddenly in distress, both from arousal and fear. Her heart rate increased, she felt it against her ribcage, and her breaths, though ragged, came in short pants. She parted her lips to speak in protest, but a finger stopped her. She immediately clamped her lips, feeling his minor penetration cloud her senses with all sorts of emotions. Her knees buckled as he increased his pace and she clasped her legs tight, trapping his hand between her legs. Closing her eyes hardly, she moaned heavily.

"Shh," he shushed her, his deep gaze set on her face. Licking her lips, he smirked. "You don't want the cross-dresser to hear his student getting all naughty with the bad guy, do you?" he whispered, suddenly stopping his actions, only to put her in deeper want and need as he brushed his thumb slowly around her love button.

Mikan's body was consumed with pleasure that she barely understood what he meant. In the midst of thrusting her hips upward to let him do his way with her, his words sunk in her head, sending a different rush of panic through her brain, a swift gush of wetness through her legs. Her eyes widened in fear, gazing at him, unable to say anything and act anything at all. She felt dazed and crazy, she could not dare to move a muscle.

"Mikan," he whispered as he tightly secured her wrists above her head, withdrawing his hand from her body and parted her stubborn thighs with his knee. The access was easy –he was long and lean, she was petite and soft. Ghost of a smile on his face, he took a pause as he stared at her from her scared hazel eyes to the peculiar shimmer of her mound. She gasped when her eyes locked on his powerful arousal, throbbing and ready as she was. Why did he seem bigger every time they did this? Now smiling faintly, he put gentle fingers on her lips and warned her, "Try not to scream…"

In a blink of an eye, he thrust himself fully inside her.

* * *

He did not even allow her to react to that, too. It was sweet torture for both of them. They've been used to the freedom of groaning, grunting, growling, purring (on her part), and screaming (her part, too), that he just knew he was going to enjoy every bit of her frustration as he was going to enjoy his. He did not move for a while, enjoyed seeing her restrain to cry out as she was supposed to. So she whimpered softly, almost a sob. When he still did not move, she looked up at him in an almost pleading look. 

"Want more?" he asked with a satisfied smile, teasing her on purpose by touching her belly, slightly pressing. Heaven knows he was going mad himself, but he was a sadist and a masochist –this was his game. He watched her fact intently and saw that she was struggling with her wrists, fidgeting about, making them both doubly perturbed as they already were. Tightening his hold on her wrists, he asked again, "Want more?"

Mikan glared at him now, her hazel eyes almost eating him alive.

"Just say it…" He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to know if she still wanted this even though that she was not supposed to. She should. She was supposed to want it. He wanted her to want it with desperation. It was, too, thrilling, the idea that Narumi was just across the room made it all the more exciting. What the hell would happen if they would get caught literally joined at the hip? The sissy would probably faint. He smiled at her again. "Say it. Say you want it."

Whimpering again, he felt a slight twinge inside his chest as he saw the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Her chest was heaving for air and he knew he would have to stop the game if she was going to go all emotional on him. On the other hand, he would love to make her terribly disappointed if he just spent himself inside her while she was having a panic attack. But before he could decide either way, he frowned at her as he stared at the way she blinked the tears honestly, as if she were really letting him see that she was in pain. Turned him on even more. Turned more so when she arched her body up to his and parted her lips softly, whimpering too simple words that made the slight wrench in his chest explode into a million twists of agony and desire, "D-don't want… Need it…"

**Need**.

The words were short but did him a lot tonight.

* * *

Mikan, her wrists finally free, cherished the fact that she was kept in the same embrace they were getting used to after wild encounters. She wrapped her arms around him as he kept her body close against his, his hand resting once again on her auburn head. 

_Of course, this wasn't a love thing, right? _she asked herself. She can't be allowed to think this had anything to do with love. They were just simply attracted to one another. Both of them enjoyed it and so it was that. No further explanations. But she needed an explanation.

Was this only sexual liberation on her part?

Embracing him harder as if he would disappear, she hid her face in his body and tried hard not to cry or laugh. But her eyes felt moist.

"Need," she heard him mutter as he his arm tightened around her form.

Yes, yes.

She was probably falling in love.

* * *

A.N. Hope you guys liked that. You could ignore the little poem below. Hehehe. Please review!!!

* * *

**_None of them was sane enough to notice... _**

**_Her name had already parted his lips_**

**_With what blinded such terrible bliss_**

**_and Ah! Yes, they came,_**

**_Joined literally at the hips._**

* * *


	14. Learning Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Here's the update ya'll have been waiting for.

Dedicated especially to _**WizdomGoddess.**_

* * *

Persona lay on the covers still as a rock, languidly breathing, staring at the ceiling. His body felt warm and unbelievably sated, just as one would feel after a long night's rest from a day of hard work. It was relaxing to be able to release his sexual cravings almost everyday and he could not help but smile because of that fact. The blanket, the futon –the entire room was fragrant even now from their lovemaking. Body heat, his perfume and hers, the aroma of the mixture still managed to arouse him to a certain level of anticipation.

He closed his eyes and thought of the young, free-spirited girl, her auburn hair and hazel eyes, the sweet taste and scent of her that exuded pure woman. He wanted to hunt her down in town where that blasted gay teacher took her. He would certainly find them, he has memorized all –if not –enough details about her that he knew he would be able to track her even if she was in Venus. Yes, he would hunt her, like a predator to prey, and take her –she would have the right mind to refuse a little (for the thrill of it) –and he would keep her to himself, be inside her and there would absolutely be nothing to keep her from him.

When he finds her in town, she better not be in that sissy's arms again. Else he would be forced to make love to her then and there –right in front of everyone as crazy as it sounds, simply to show that wimpy Narumi, the world, just exactly that she was his for the taking.

Possessive, obsessed fantasies springing his body back to life, he opened his eyes, was to reach down to relieve himself when he noticed that Narumi and Mikan were still in town and yet… he was not alone. His senses felt pricked –there was an intruder in the house. The presence was not threatening as he was, but for all he knew, a stranger was still a stranger. Quickly covering his now tamed body with his black coat and placing his mask in place, he warped into his assassin self.

The intruder was in the kitchen already, he realized and without second thought, went to surprise the unexpected guest. Without sound he made his way towards the kitchen. He was still undetected, it was for sure. The stranger had Alice, but he was far more experienced when it came to stealth. After a blink of an eye, he had his hands on the stranger's throat. As eyes came to lock into a stare, only predator was surprised.

"Ganguro…"

* * *

Was it really like this when a girl was in love?

Mikan could see him everywhere. Read his name(s) in all signboards and advertisements she could lay eyes on. Everything. It was hard to concentrate and focus to keep up with her bubbly companion.

Narumi's good intentions (one for which is the reason to cheer her up) was turning out to be really genuine. He had knocked on her door early in the morning, telling her to get sassy and dressed in thirty-minutes because he was taking her out to town. He knocked on Persona's door, too, having no clue the person he was supposedly speaking to had been in his student's room already and heard everything he was saying. Narumi told the empty room that he, '_the teacher_', will be responsible for her today. In short, Persona had the day off.

Mikan refused to leave Persona's sexiness behind, but she knew she had to go out because she needed to see the town at least one last time before she left for the Academy. Her two-week vacation was quickly coming to an end.

Now they were walking hand in hand like best friends would, while she fantasized about Persona. She didn't want to go back to school yet. School will only to manage to complicate things –or in Persona's point of view, manage to be more challenging (dangerous, actually).

"Oooh!" Narumi exclaimed, tagging her hand. He lifted their linked hands to point to a shop. "An antique bookstore!" He flashed her one of his sweetest smiles –the one he used exclusively used for friends without the activation of his Alice, as he swayed shopping bags with his other hand.

Mikan knew Narumi was a sucker for whatever antiques. She had to agree to go to the shop not because he was cute and charming, but because they were friends. "OK."

"Yay!"

As they entered the store, she realized that she was hit by the odd and annoying feeling that she was being watched. Thanks to Persona, she knew the feeling all too well. But to her fear, the secret stare in her direction was not Persona's at all.

* * *

Instead of letting go of Naoko, Persona clutched his fingers tighter on the woman's fragile neck. "I made myself clear last time. I am wondering why you are in this kitchen."

"Th-this… d-doesn't… feel… like… w-wond-d-dering, poker face…" Naoko squeaked between struggling breaths. "You… Can't kill me..."

The signature smirk. "Why so? Do enlighten me."

"Its about the two of you…" Naoko squealed quickly and thankfully exhaled as the fingers withdrew from their grip. She massaged her neck slowly to soothe the bruised muscles and took a while to breath normally again. When she recovered good enough to speak clearly, she lifted her face and glared at him. "You ass. I knew that'd change your mind about killing me."

Persona raised a brow.

Naoko rolled her eyes. "Look. I have Special Alice. You know what I can smell a good mile away?"

"You are making little sense."

"Ask me, poker face. Ask me what I could smell," she challenged. Persona simply stared at her. OK, maybe that simple question was too much for him to ask. So she shrugged and grinned proudly. "I can smell a good fuck a mile away –" Her eyes widened as Persona lifted his hands to possibly strangle her again. She used her reflexes and leapt backwards, started waving her hands in defense. "With knowing _who's doing it_, you jerk!" He took a step towards her and she closed her eyes, waited for that familiar lock on her throat. But she realized that she was still breathing a little comfortably and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Persona was quite immobile. A small part of her just made a successful tick. Somehow, she had the right _not_ to die. She smiled, though truthfully, she felt really nervous. "Apparently, I know the two of you are busy making like bunnies." She avoided his intense gaze. "Incase you doubt me, I _am_ under the Academy. But I work for outsiders most of the time. I, of course, specialize in investigating on infidelities. Cool huh?"

"A Special Alice indeed."

"No one foresaw both of you getting this far. Hell, you're damn 35-years-old. But even though you're old enough to be her father, you're smoking hot I don't blame the girl for wanting you."

"It is too late to save her virginity." _She is mine._

"This student is no ordinary student, we both know that. But… you're no ordinary Alice either."

"Your meaning exactly?"

"They can't let either of you go…"

Persona gave her one look that meant one word: _But?_

"But they _will_ punish both of you for it."

"How?"

Naoko took a quick glance at her Hello Kitty wristwatch and nods. "Just right about now..."

* * *

Mikan drew her shoulder bag closer to her side. She nudged even closer to Narumi. There was this numbing fear that was creeping in her. Same old. Woman's intuition. Of course, her tou-san was to notice.

"What's wrong?"

Scanning the people in the shop, she found it too strange to see everyone looking too normal and carefree. Was it just her? She felt paranoid for a reason. "Nothing," she replied honestly. "I just don't feel comfortable here."

Narumi's jolly countenance changed at once. His usual bright eyes darkened as he put a protective arm around her shoulders. Inwardly, he thought it was peculiar of Mikan to be this sensitive about things. He thought he was the only one who felt that they were being watched. "We better be careful."

"But… why?"

"I don't know," Narumi said honestly, trying to sound nonchalant for the public. "As far as I'm concerned, I really _am _your bodyguard now." He then guided them both towards the exit. "Its best if we go home."

Mikan nodded, her nerves on edge.

* * *

"What do you mean now?" Persona asked immediately, fastening his hands once again around her throat. "Tell me!"

"Let. Me. Go!"

Persona grimaced and hesitantly let one of his hands drop, while the other just kept tight around her neck. "You make a mistake and you know what's going to happen to you."

"I'm only hired service, you idiot!"_ I'm just like you. _Fortunately, he was really disoriented because of what she was telling him. When he finally let go again, she stumbled backwards. Choking and breathing at the same time, she blinked several times to get her self in place. "This… had to be done, Persona. I'm sorry. But you know things have to be this way from now on."

"What can your partner do?"

"The Academy said you both have to be apart, somehow…"

"What can he do!?"

"He will make her forget," Naoko said. "What you both have, what happened… She will forget it. Just like that."

_Pigtails… To never remember…_

* * *

As Narumi and Mikan made their way outside the bookstore, another customer went inside just in time, brushing shoulders with Mikan. Once in the sidewalk, Mikan felt a numbing sensation hit her in the head, giving her the most excruciating headache.

_White lights…_

"Mikan!" Narumi exclaimed as he caught her fall with steady arms.

"I…" Her vision blurred, her eyes teary. She felt an unfamiliar pinch between her breasts, the burning flow of her nerves… Its almost as if she was to die. For a second the closed her eyes and Persona came to her mind. She would have wanted to say goodbye…

"Mikan!"

**Persona… I love… you…**

**I… love…**

* * *

It was strange, but all the smothering must have led them to the garden. They were now apart, the woman breathing uneasily, the masked one… _trying_ to breathe.

"She has Nullifying Alice."

"Yes, she does."

Persona was too tempted to grin. But his gut was oddly telling him not to be so confident. She had Nullifying Alice. But of course… The Academy knew that already. His brain felt clogged. The highest risk they can take was to use...

Naoko nodded, reading his thoughts. "Science." She walked to him bravely, knowing he would not flinch, for she knew realize finally was coming down to the guy._ Poor thing_, she thought.

The garden was quiet, just like his silence. He was strange, she knew; his darkness did not belong in this world. He was rightfully the Academy's, in the shadows, a phantom forever. The Academy said so. She pitied him sincerely, for now she could no longer see the menacing glare in his eyes –he was broken. This look, that defeated stare, was all too familiar to Naoko. The eyes of a wife seeing her husband screw a slut in person or in video –it had always been too painful a job to watch those women see their heart break into so many pieces. "I'm sorry we couldn't make you forget, too, Persona." Naoko took a deep breath of his musky scent –real man, authentic fear. They were unbelievably close now –it was clear that he was not taking this well. "Goodbye, poker face. Some other time." _I hope not_, she added in thought. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft, chaste kiss of goodbye on his lips.

Persona could kill her right now for the little crime right about now, but she was surprised when she was only pushed away. The look in his eyes was clear. Someone was watching them.

Turning around, she saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at them. It was the student. The special one.

The Death of Alice.

Naoko was speechless.

* * *

Naoko's kiss should have made a fuss, Persona knew. It was clear by the look on her face and something snapped inside him. The awful, dreaded part.

Her eyes gave all.

Pig-rails no longer seemed to care.

* * *

"Ahh…" Mikan's voice drowned in the scene before her. She just could not believe her eyes. Raising her trembling pointer towards the pair, she yelled accusingly, "Hey! You're all kissy-kissy right before Grandpa! How dare you!" Putting her balled fists into her waist, she glared at them. "Get a room! And I'm telling Narumi-sensei!"

* * *

Persona remained unmoved on the grass as he watched her stomp away from him. He frowned dejectedly, unmindful of the woman who just kissed him. Instead he thought of the hazel eyes that reflected only shock. There was nothing else there. No more desire, longing…

No more.

Only…

He didn't know what was left.

Like the phantom he was, he drifted to retreat to the guest quarters, the room Sakura-san gracefully let him use, the empty room Narumi was talking to this morning, settled himself in, to that lone futon exactly where he was supposed to be since he arrived here.

* * *

A.N. Stay in tune for the next update!!! Please leave me a review!!! 


	15. Learning Pain Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

**Dedicated to: All those PersonaxMikan lovers out there!**

* * *

**Previously on The World is a Vampire:**

"_Ahh…" Mikan's voice drowned in the scene before her. She just could not believe her eyes. Raising her trembling pointer towards Persona and the woman, she yelled accusingly, "Hey! You're all kissy-kissy right before Grandpa! How dare you!" Putting her balled fists into her waist, she glared at them. "Get a room! And I'm telling Narumi-sensei!"_

* * *

"Get a room! And I'm telling Narumi-sensei!" Mikan yelled, rushing to her room where Narumi wasn't. Taking deep breaths, she leaned against her door, shock flowing in her veins like a strong current. Her gaze landed on the rumpled sheets of her never-in-place futon. Tears stung her eyes almost instantly.

Why did it have to hurt?

* * *

Narumi dialed the same number on his cellular phone, but as expected, the line was out. He was frustrated, definitely pissed. By this time he had finally paused his pacing back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil for his tea. Tea –it was the only thing that he could think of to calm his tension down. With trembling fingers he held the spoon and scooped some sugar into his tea. His brows in a knot, he shook his head disappointedly as he stared at his steaming teacup. 

Earlier that day…

_As Narumi and Mikan made their way outside the bookstore, another customer went inside just in time, brushing shoulders with Mikan. Once on the sidewalk outside, Mikan felt a numbing sensation hit her in the head, giving her the most excruciating headache._

_White lights…_

"_Mikan!" Narumi exclaimed as he caught her fall with steady arms._

"_I…" Her vision blurred, her eyes teary. She felt an unfamiliar pinch between her breasts, the burning flow of her nerves… Its almost as if she were to die. For a second she closed her eyes and Persona came to her mind. She would have wanted to say goodbye…_

"_Mikan!"_

_A small group of townsfolk gathered about them, asking what happened to the young woman._

"_Are you all right, dear?" an old woman asked, touching Mikan's hand._

_Mikan lazily shrugged, still dazed and was unable to do anything but to lean her form against Narumi's body. _

"_Is the lady okay, mommy?" a child asked his mother as they tried to see what was happening in the small group._

_Despite the questions, Narumi enveloped Mikan closer in his arms and thanked the people with a grateful smile. Everyone started to walk away and go to where they were supposed to go –smitten with the blonde, by the way, but Narumi quickly snapped, "Except for you."_

_His voice was firm and clear, anyone could have heard it, but that voice was directed only to one person, and only that one should and could respond. _

_The stranger halted._

"_I will give you a minute to explain yourself," Narumi warned, his voice cool and fatal._

_The stranger spun around and turned out to be a middle-aged man who seemed like a geek. Black-framed thick eye-glasses, a white shirt that said 'I Bite' tucked in his jeans, and a pair of running shoes. He was bald, cheeky, and freckled. Looked like a walking potato with jeans. But that wasn't the scary part. When he faced Narumi, he had a very deep blush that went from his nose to his neck. _

_Good thing Narumi was used to this, else he would have released the vomit that was threatening to go up his throat._

_Fluttering his eyelashes, Potato Guy beamed at him. "Anything for you! Anything!"_

Narumi clenched his jaw. Massaging his temples, he tried to think positive. _Think happy thoughts_, Narumi, he told himself, _or the wrinkles will show._

* * *

"Mikan?" she heard Narumi's gentle voice from the other side of the door. He was possibly worrying about her. But truthfully, aside from her breaking heart, she was doing fine.

"_Its just a stunner!" the assaulter admitted openly with a glitter in his eyes. The geek sang easily. Then he clasped his hands together dramatically and grinned, giving them a view of his braces. "We were about to give her a different syringe for her memory, but fortunately, we didn't expect you to be with her!"  
_

Now that she thought about it, it must have been really hilarious to see an adult _man_ acting like a Narumi fangirl. But then, all she could feel was confusion and sadness. Fear was least of her emotions.

"_The Academy wants to erase this student's memory of her fornication with the teacher."_

_Mikan felt Narumi tense as he held her. He paused, took a while to think, gazed at Mikan and finally lifted his head to look at the man. "You will tell them that you accomplished your mission."_

"I will?"

_"Yes. Tell them she has forgotten already," Narumi said, his words careful and slow. "Tell them that."  
_

"_For you?"_

_Narumi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, for me."_

_When the geek had finally left and they were on their way back home, Narumi had no choice but to assist her in walking carefully so she would not lose her balance. He had a difficult time digesting the sudden news that the idiot revealed._

"I will try to ignore the fact that you've been sleeping with that monster," Narumi whispered without looking at her. "I will try, too… not to be neurotic and blame myself for not knowing more about you."

He's not a monster,_ she wanted to voice out then, but she was feeling too hazy to do so._

"_I will also try to think that you did all of this because your spirit is grieving." Narumi took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He shook his head, as if ridding his head of unnecessary images of Persona between Mikan's legs. "I don't know how I'm supposed to live with this, but I swear I _will_ try."_

_Before entering the house, he set her upright against the wooden gates and looked her in the eyes. Cupping her face in his hands, he said, "But you have to forget about him, Mikan." He was not going to joke about it; he was never going to laugh about this in the future. "Everything."_

_"Eh… everything…?" she managed to squeak out._

"Everything_," Narumi confirmed. Placing a fatherly kiss on her hair, he sighed, loneliness shining in his eyes. He nodded at her, and said, "Even the fact that you love him."  
_

_Dizziness left her the moment Narumi said the last sentence. Her body woke up, her mind was alert. She suddenly realized, just now, that her sleeping with Persona was no longer a secret. It was no joke either. Her heart started to bang loud and clear.  
_  
The dilemma was about to begin and it could be summed up in one word.

_**How.**_

How was she supposed to forget? _How_? They just made love this morning –_how_? He moaned her name last night. For the _first_ time. How could she not notice –_how_?

_She trailed behind Narumi as they entered her Grandfather's house, her home. She didn't know how to react once she saw him again. How? She needed to think.  
_  
_The garden. Her Grandpa was there. He could help her think this through. Walking slowly to the garden, she slid the door open and revealed the scene behind it. _

_Blonde hair and bronze skin. A woman was kissing Persona. Mikan's heart drummed louder, muting all noise. All of them, including her, were in their own galaxy. Her heart felt numb and cold_

The kiss meant little to her, though she was very disappointed. But seeing him there, apart from her, dressed in his complete attire… It was enough to break her. It was enough to make her feel the fear she was afraid to admit to.

But how could she let him go? How could she live with knowing she loved him… her heart felt colder. Hard. One thought crossed her mind then….

_This… The Academy did this._

Saying useless nothings to them (even using her Grandpa's presence in vain) using her singsong yet angry voice, she held her breath as she hurried to her god-forsaken room.

But now as she lay alone on top of their sheets, all she could do was blame herself for having to have persisted going to the Academy. Away from here where her Grandpa was, away from this peace and naiveté… Away from here.

Warm tears cascaded down her cheeks. Heart clenching painfully inside her chest, she called for her Grandpa. She even called Hotaru's name.

_Kami_, help her. She did not know how to be.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!"

Persona heard her voice squeal from the hallway. That voice sounded happy and carefree, it was a miracle she was able to use it again. He was concerned for that unusual happiness in her voice, his issues aside. Was the drug used on her too strong that she forgot her grief for her grandfather as well? Perhaps it was best for her, but Sergio knew for himself that it was unhealthy for a person to just forget sadness. Pain was necessary in life. Or maybe he was just too disheartened by the fact that she no longer knew their shared passions…

So he would skip dinner.

He closed his eyes and opened his senses. There was no harm to come to them tonight, it had already been done earlier this day.

* * *

As she reached the empty dining area, Mikan finally let out the breath she was holding. The back of her eyes were starting to sting –she was close to bursting into hot tears. But she had a reign of her emotions… somehow. She knelt down to the table and stared at his chopsticks. Her knees were trembling under her weight, just like her fingers.

_Kami… why have things gone this way? From hot passionate sex into this heart-wrenching drama?_ Mikan sighed. Perhaps it was the perfect context for her to go back to the Academy.

"Mikan," Narumi called, trying to get her attention. When she looked into his eyes, he smiled and said, "Everything will be okay…"

Mikan chose not respond, knowing full well that her heart felt otherwise.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys!! Yes, to answer your questions, yes Persona thinks Mikan forgot about everything but the truth is, she didn't. 

I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass lately. Yue679's review alarmed me. Hahah.

Thanks for all the reviews and the inspiring comments.

Sorry if this is a very short chapter, but I really wanted to update.

Hope you guys would still stick around.

You guys are great!!


	16. Return Fear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. I have been threatened one too many times, I must say. So here's an update. An advanced Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. This will be my last update for the year. Tune in till next year and gift me with reviews!! 

Read and enjoy!

* * *

From the events that had occurred, silence was inevitable. It was what consumed the entire trip back to the academy. Everyone inside the car had to convince themselves that it was, yet again, because Mikan was anguished only because of two reasons: her dead grandfather and her departure from her hometown. It was partly true, of course, but all of them, with exception to the obligated driver, knew that they _should_ believe that those were just the reasons.

Mikan did not stare at the Sakura gates anymore as they left. Her gaze was glued on her entwined fingers, trying to think of nothing, trying to be calm and composed even though she knew how crazy her insides were with the fact that Persona was just sitting up front with the driver. Narumi sat beside her though, and her teacher had no idea just how sexually frustrated and emotionally imbalanced she was right now.

Stealing a glance at his reflection on the window of the car, she sighed. Yes, he absolutely had no idea.

_How was Persona coping_, she wondered. All she knew was that last night, she was utterly and completely tempted to break the secret –wanting to crawl inside his room, do to his body things that would reveal the truth that she still knew quite too well… Take him by force if she needed to, use her Alice selfishly to knock him senseless and just make sweet love to him like they had been doing nights ago. Or maybe she would take him slowly, explore his body again… go completely wanton, just to disappear into that bliss that she shared with him every time they coupled. Persona was just in arm's reach and it was so tempting to just touch the soft dark hairs at the base of his neck with her fingertips… and it would not and never be enough to sate her desires…

For Mikan knew, that once their skin would have contact, there will be an astounding surprise for him and she would simply melt. He will know then, surely, that she had kept from him, held back for the sake of what people insisted was right. He would be angered by this, of course, and she would not be able to explain…

_Was he incomplete?_ she wondered. Why was he holding back? A part of her had been speculating these last few hours… Why was he so passive all of a sudden? Was he actually glad that the Academy wanted them apart? Did he, like those damned selfish fools, think that they were really wrong? Why wasn't he acting all rebellious now? Somehow, she was expecting that he go against all odds just for her. But that wasn't happening and it would not happen, would it? Besides, she should have expected this from him.

They were going back to the Academy which meant that he was King of Spook again. No more sexy Sergio. No more Persona in her futon. Because last night she waited for him until she could not keep her eyes open.

And it was such a sad thing, to sleep alone.

* * *

It took a lot not to lash verbal abuse once he laid eyes on Persona. Narumi was frustrated and he always had the need to smash something every time he gazed on the dark-haired maniac. He wanted to send Persona off, away as possible from Mikan, but it was impossible. With this certain ruckus, it proved how the Academy thought of Persona –that the sick sadistic bastard was actually a valuable asset. In his opinion, the punishment was too light for someone committing such immorality.

Because in Narumi's opinion, Persona should have been castrated and then exiled to the North Pole. For Pete's sake, the man was no younger than he was and still had the guts to sleep with Mikan. His little Mikan…!

He turned to steal a glance at her, felt mentally slapping himself as he let his eyes roam about her. _Kami_. No wonder they slept together. Mikan wasn't definitely little anymore. Hell, he probably would have been tempted had he been left alone with her on such a moment of weakness…

_**But**_!!! He mentally raised a hand to defend himself. Temptation was not a sin!_Kami_ knew he would not let his body do all the thinking. Besides, Mikan was such a kind soul… She was a unique person, different from everyone else, though she was slightly the splitting image of her mother…

Glancing at Mikan again, he felt his heart warm at the sight of her. Oh what he would do put a smile on her pretty face…

He then chose to look at the moving scenery outside the car and kept chanting in his head,_"Temptation is not a sin…"_

* * *

Attractive. That's what Persona always was. Unruffled, poised. That's what he was. But truthfully, he was just one thing right now. 

He was going nuts.

His imaginary to-do list was getting longer and longer. One of his priorities was to simply strangle Narumi till his eyes popped out of his skull and then send him back with bleeding eye sockets to his idiotic tea parties. Persona would pay his mountain of cash to see such a sight. Next, he would blow up the Academy to bits. Terminate those greedy, power-hungry wolves that claim to have supremacy over the school. He also had the utmost desire to push the driver off the car, turn the car around and go back to the quiet of the Sakura residence.

And he would finally make love to her.

If she refused, he would not care. Rape her if he had to. Screw her brains out till she remembered just who he was. She would scream every time he took her and then her own screams would remind her of her previous cries of passions till she realized that yes, even if she didn't remember him yet, his body and hers fit perfectly together. And maybe, just maybe, she'd realize why their bodies fit together that way for a reason… And that reason would be enough to bring her back to him…

If all else fails, he would punish her for it. Make her bleed, scare her all over again, pull her hair till she snapped. Then he'd… he wouldn't know what to do next…

He was so close to going to her room last night. His body was awake and thrumming, he felt it. Her body was calling to him, as his was aching for hers… He had wanted her last night, even one last time…

But why didn't he, why couldn't he do all of those crazy things in his head?

He didn't know why. He had this odd sensation in his chest and it was preventing him from all. He didn't know what or how to call it. It felt familiar to a pinch, a breaking of skin –but not so physical… Perhaps it was called hurt… the emotional pain…

But…

* * *

The world resumed, as always, rolled by outside the car, unyielding, uncaring to the deep sorrow of silence that enveloped two people (lovers) inside the vehicle. Charged silence, that's all there was to it. Breaths spoke of nothing but unspoken thoughts and motives. They were bound, after all. They were Alice's stringed-puppets. Sure –they were rebellious –but that's just the spice in the whole drama. Isn't it too cliché to say that history repeats itself?

And it was time for them to return to normalcy, where they were no longer odd. Where they would be once again, a contradiction of themselves. Hypocrites -or whatever, because in Gakuen Alice, what is normal anyway? To play and dance along the expected rhythm. There was no consolation in this trial, though. It's a sad story.

Its almost action through in action, _wu wei_, as they call it. But no, it was simply a give up, lose-lose situation as for now.

Suppression. They responded with resignation. All of them.

* * *

After some grueling hours of nothingness, her heart began to beat with excitement as she could see the outline of the Academy's walls from the car. It was a replay of what happened several years ago, thanks and no thanks to Imai Hotaru. The slight difference was, in her heart, _this_ was the comeback of the year. No one would or had returned to the Academy the same way _she_ would. It was strange to say that she felt a different air about her –she had not dismissed the fact that now she knew she was someone valuable to the school. 

It seems like Natsume isn't the special kid anymore. Eat your heart out.

Or maybe, she thought, it had been that way ever since she set foot on the academy. She had been just too naïve to take notice of anything. Gah, she squirmed in her seat. No wonder almost everyone knows her. No wonder teachers and students always tried to pick on her. It seems that people either loved her or hated her. Yes, she would win them over with her charm –but just now did she discover, unravel the secret of everyone who met her. The barrier she felt, the gap she tried to ignore –the feeling that set her apart from everyone else.

It dawned to her, just that awkward moment, the child of that pregnant silence, that everyone in Gakuen Alice was _**terrified**_ of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

The moment all of her friends (and/or foes) greeted her a cheerful 'Welcome Home!', Persona, as usual, vanished without a trace. The blonde idiot teacher and his girl –_that_ girl, rather –he did not bother to watch their probably amused faces or how they will bubble up with laughter or how disgustingly happy they'd be because of the sincere greeting. He went to his quarters, somewhere hidden and secluded, the perfect peace and quiet he needed when he was not up to missions and all those crap they made him do. 

He surrendered to the softness of his bed and ignored the heaviness on his chest that glued him to it. He closed his eyes, pushed his mask off his face and let out a deep groan –hoping to rid the burden that he felt on his body. But, of course, that load inside him would lag around for a little more till he knew what to do about it…

* * *

"Welcome home, Mikan!" 

Mikan still was herself, after all. She felt tearing up, jumping, laughing and crying at the same time. She wanted to hug all of them, but pounced only on the representative –probably the one who gathered everyone to do this, and wrapped her arms about her. She buried her nose on Hotaru's shoulder, hugging her fiercely, realizing just then that she missed her best friend, her soul-sister just as she missed… She drew back, kept her hands on Hotaru's arms and grinned at everyone. "Thank you so much, everyone! Its nice to be back."

Everyone was not everyone she knew. There were some boys and girls that she didn't know, some familiar faces. Their fear of her aside, she felt something gloomy behind the jovial reunion. A frown knit her brows and she couldn't help but whisper to Hotaru, "What's the matter with all of them…?"

Ruka, knowing how speechless and stunned his girlfriend was, answered it for her. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it softly. "We're terribly sorry for your loss, Mikan. We just know how great Grandpa Sakura was."

No one really met The Grandfather, but because of Mikan's colorful tales of the old man, everyone preferred to call him like they would call their own grandfather. But of course, they would never really know how great, but Mikan kept that to herself.

Everyone agreed to Ruka's heartfelt words.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm most certain that my Grandpa lived a happy life." There were no tears in her eyes, but the pain in her voice was obvious. Mikan accepted all the embraces and squeezes on her arms and shoulders with a faint smile, thanking them for their concern. The crowd had ebbed slowly, Narumi gave her one chaste kiss on the forehead and left her with Ruka and Hotaru.

Mikan smiled at her two best friends, frowned when she noticed that one significant person was still missing. "I wonder where Natsume is?"

"He wanted to be here but you know how it is," Ruka said with a shrug. "One of these days the Academy –"

"He'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning," Hotaru said, cutting Ruka off. She took Mikan's wrists and smiled. "We've got to talk."

Mikan suddenly felt jittery with what Hotaru said. She felt, somehow, guilty. Hotaru was smiling at her innocently, but she had that 'you're hiding something' look in her eyes.

Ruka frowned at the two young women. "Hey! You're leaving me out again!" He pouted. "We're supposed to be best friends when the three of us are together…!"

Hotaru bonked him on the head. "Oh shut up, blondie! Can't you see we're having a moment here? That'll cost you!" As her boyfriend sulked over a non-existent bump on his head, she returned her gaze on Mikan. "Missed me?"

Mikan nodded and threw her arms around Hotaru again. "This definitely calls for a sleepover."

* * *

"How was the short vacation, Narumi-sensei?" 

"It went well, thank you for asking. On one occasion, though, Mikan collapsed. I was worried, but she only fainted. It seems my first-aid skills are still quite effective. Its probably because of the emotional stress."

"Yes, most probably."

"Will that be all?"

* * *

The two of them were sitting on the floor as they sorted out through Mikan's things, deciding who of everyone should get one of the souvenirs Mikan bought from her hometown. Mikan was also folding some of her clothes back to her cabinet. She was still on safe ground, she knew, because Hotaru was being surprisingly passive. Well, it wasn't really a surprise, instead it was knee-wobbling, because she knew very well that Hotaru knew something was up. So she continued to fold her clothes, smoothing them over ineffectively, refolding them again and… 

"I happen to know that Persona came with you –" Hotaru was most surprised when she suddenly was toppled over by the auburn-haired girl. She frowned then, tasting the damp, sweaty palm of Mikan. She was about to get angry, scold Mikan for being so foolishly impulsive, but something struck Hotaru's anger down, melting all her ice walls into thick, warm pools of butter.

Mikan's hazel eyes were wide with a certain emotion that managed to scare Hotaru, making her heart beat loud, slow and steady, and it was all that she could hear. She felt her resolve crumble, as she felt Mikan's, too, and at that exact moment they locked their gazes, their emotions met in such a wild, fiery streak, confirming all suspicions that they were probably sisters in their past life, and Hotaru, for once, wanted to weep in agony for Mikan.

There was fear in her best friend's eyes, real genuine fear. It was mixed together with a different sort of pain –something Hotaru has never ever seen in Mikan's eyes before. Clasping Mikan's hand in hers, she slowly drew it away from her lips. Before she said anything, she read clear the message in Mikan's eyes: _Whisper_. She nodded in understanding. She cleared her throat. "It's… It's not about Grandpa, is it?"

Mikan's lower lip trembled and Hotaru's heart clenched as she saw how the tears formed on Mikan's wide-set eyes. It hurt so see Mikan this way, to see and experience her loneliness firsthand. Mikan blinked, letting the big, warm tears fall just below Hotaru's own eyes, and it drifted slowly, softly like a caress on her cheeks and she felt it, the sadness, but it hurt Hotaru more, that what she felt was nowhere near the sorrow Mikan must have been feeling. "Oh, Mikan," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her best friend's form as she collapsed on top of her.

Mikan clung to her with so much ferocity, groaning and crying in anguish, trying to muffle her sobs on Hotaru's neck. _It hurts,_ she wanted to say, _it hurts_. But that's just the beauty of their friendship. Sometimes, she needn't need to say anything at all.

* * *

No longer a stranger to the roof that sheltered the woman he took one too many times this past week, he stayed still, felt the thickness of the air around him. The burden he carried doubled as he felt the vibration of her cries, felt like he would fall from where he crouched like a cat, felt like he would explode with such need. It was ripening, the ache. It was getting harder to ignore, he knew. He flattened his palms on the cold tiles, wanting to let her warmth reach him, or let her feel the warmth he would offer. He wanted her to want him, feel him, need him like he did her… 

The distant echo of thunder and the flash of lightning threatened his position on the roof. A shudder run through him and his soul. _Was it another coincidence?_ he thought. _That the heavens would once again grieve together with the angel?_

For once, he wished, that she would have cried those precious tears for him. Let her ache for him, he pleaded to someone –or no one in particular. Little did he know, even fallen are graced with wishes granted true.

* * *

A.N. How was it? Boo-hoo… Hope you guys would leave me reviews. I miss everyone!! 


	17. Messedup Maniacs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

After a day or two, things have returned to its usual flair in Gakuen Alice. There were the occasional weirdness, but that, of course, was normal. Almost everyone seems to have moved on. Even what seemed like Mikan's overnight change, something that is still connected to the death of her beloved grandfather (which was not really the reason) was becoming yesterday's news. Only one certain teacher was having a hard time recovering from his stupor.

It was not his job to arrange the seats on the classroom but he did not ask the students to do their supposedly only chore when leaving the room. Narumi was currently going behind every desk, setting each chair in perfect position. Each push of the chair was filled with precision simultaneously matched with thoughts in his head regarding a certain couple. What he thought would be easy turned out to be torture for him since he had arrived in the academy.

How the heck could he not think about Persona and Mikan doing it? This distress was not a first time for him, however, Persona being Mikan's significant other always managed to make the situation be a whole lot more interesting. This was the next biggest thing since he realized that he could woo whomever he wanted.

A little Devil Narumi appeared on his left shoulder and poked his earlobe with its fork. **"You could make anyone fall in love with you…!"** Devil Narumi wiggled its eyebrows up and down suggestively. **"Get my drift, A-hole?"**

Narumi frowned and touched his chin, deep in thought. "I could make anyone fall in love with me…?"

"**I'll make this quick and short, you disgusting, self-righteous prick,"** Devil Narumi said, giving the crook of his neck a kick. **"We both know Mikan –the little seductress, is having the worst heartbreak of all time. You have to admit. She's one hottie, grown up in all the right places and you might as well make use of the old Narumi moves and –"**

BOINK!

"_You pig,"_ Angel Narumi dusted off his hands and made the big piggy coin-bank disappear from Devil Narumi's head. He sighed and sat cross-legged on Narumi's right shoulder. _"The three of us know that even though Narumi is a flirt, he isn't really a sex maniac."_

**"Unfortunately,"** Devil Narumi agreed with a bored voice, rubbing the big bump on his head. He glared at the angel. **"I was just helping the idiot some. It was his fault, after all, why the witch didn't get her 'forget me forever' shot days ago."**

Angel Narumi rolled his eyes and turned to the man. _"If you want atonement, Narumi, I suggest you better start finding Mikan's mom. Now _that_ would make things a lot more interesting."_ He pulled a hanky out of nowhere and sniffed dramatically. _"Imagine all that nice drama!"  
_

"**You freak,"** Devil Narumi told the glowing white imbecile. He started poking Narumi's jaw with his fork again. **"I suggest the major shagfest, dumbo. The package works, believe me…"**

"But Persona isn't the one for Mikan!" Narumi exclaimed furiously, scratching his jaw where he felt like he had been teased mercilessly by three parallel bobby-pins. He glared at his shoulder left and right. "You guys aren't helping at all! I mean, this is really confusing!"

Devil Narumi ignored him. **"I don't know why I'm the devil here but all I'm suggesting is that you help the sex goddess **_**really**_** forget about that Master Evil. I do have a point. Friendly pats won't do, believe me. She needs the same intensity she experienced with your co-teacher. Is it so wrong to think that I'm implying you could level up to the same frequency!? You're not **_**that**_** old!"  
**  
_"But you said it yourself, bud,"_ Angel Narumi said, lifting a pointer in the air. _"Our Narumi isn't a sex maniac. He isn't as bad-ass as that Persona guy… I mean… doing a sixteen-year-old at his age? Kami, such a crazy…!"_ He then realized Narumi's glassy stare. He looked further below and saw a slight tightness. He glanced at Devil Narumi and saw that the little devil was chuckling. Flying over to the other side, he grabbed Devil Narumi's fork and flew to Narumi's nose and poked hard. _"Hentai!"_

As Narumi broke his thoughts, he sneezed hard from slight piercing he felt on his nose.

"_You're her 'tou-san, jeez,"_ Angel Narumi said, throwing the fork back to the laughing Devil Narumi. He glared at Narumi. _"Don't get strange ideas, buddy. I think you have to accept the fact that the girl is in love and you can't do anything about it. I think you, of all people, should know not everything is about intercourse."_ Crossing his arms across his chest, glowing and obviously annoyed, Angel Narumi bade one dry _"Tralala."_ and disappeared.

Having recovered from his laugh trip, Devil Narumi retrieved his fork. **"If I fed you more fantasies, I'm sure you'd be having a massive-"**

"Shuddup."

Devil Narumi burst into laughter again. **"Really, boy, you're pathetic at times."** He floated inches from Narumi's ear and snickered. **"And don't believe the holy crap, Narumi. I'm telling you, its all about the sex." **

"Kami I am so disturbed…"

* * *

Friday, fifth day of her comeback, Mikan was in the library with Hotaru. Classes were over and almost all their friends were off to Central Town. Ruka said he'd be joining them after some business (business –actually, not surprisingly has something to do with animals, of course) and Natsume, well, he disappeared after class to somewhere (no one really bothered about his whereabouts anymore knowing that even if they asked, they wouldn't really get a straight answer.) The two teens were at the library not because of an upcoming exam, but because Mikan said she needed a little silence. Hotaru just agreed at this strange request but since she was intending to read the latest tech magazine, she obliged.

Mikan knew that not much people were here at this time, especially on Fridays. She was content to lean back on the chair and do nothing. There wasn't anything strange happening lately, she noticed. However, she could not help but notice Narumi's gaze on her every time she was in his class. She tried to act normal because she couldn't blame him and she hoped that as time passed by, he'd put his knowledge of what happened behind him –which was a pretty hard thing to do.

When Hotaru returned holding a magazine on her hands, Mikan pulled out a random book from the shelf behind her and flipped it open. "I'm too young, aren't I?"

Somehow, Hotaru knew something was up. She noticed that Mikan was avoiding to catch her eye. But she was a good friend so it meant riding the 'scene' that they were discussing something related to school. She flipped a page. "Too young?"

"Yeah, too young. I mean, its because I'm just going to turn 17 in a couple of weeks…" Her senses told her that no one was around eavesdropping. It would be too sad if she had to deafen a pair of ears…

"Oh that," Hotaru said, immediately knowing what the topic was about. She turned a page. Tried to read. "Well, you have to consider the fact that you _are_ a student. He's pushing what? 40? And yeah, you're a minor." She glared at Mikan now. "Of course it's because you're too young!"

Mikan made a sharp gasp. "Oh my…"

"There's a whole lot of complications, Miss Know-it-all," Hotaru said, her voice calmer now. She rolled her eyes, though she kept her eyes on her magazine. "My, my… why did you have to be so horny…"

"You're one to talk!" Mikan exclaimed, slamming the book down the table. "Don't you think I'm so innocent about knowing what you and Ruka-pyon are doing every time I'm not around!"

Hotaru reddened. "Well, its nothing compared to what you've done with that freak. I mean, Mikan, _really_. This is a repetition. He's what? Pushing _40_?" When she saw Mikan's eyes water, instead of hitting her with one of her inventions, she decided to sigh and wrap her arm around the girl. Her voice a little louder, flavored with much fake sympathy she cried, "Oh, you poor thing. I just know how you miss your Grandpa!"

Mikan's eyes widened –there had been a flash of humor just then, but disappeared as she went on with the whole charade. Well, she really _did_ miss her Grandpa, but it wasn't as hard to recover about the loss. She knew it was her Grandpa's time. But this whole sex-love thing with Persona? Ugh. Too much for her to handle. _Sorry, Grandpa. I know you're not that mad at me for using –eherm, I mean, trying to cover up this sadness with your ticket to the other side…_ So she buried her face in her hands and sobbed helplessly, painfully. "I miss him…" she cried loudly, good enough to hear for anyone who passed by the library. If anyone should hear, they'd shrug sadly and mutter, 'Her grandfather just died…' "I miss him so much!"

"Oh I know, Mikan."

"Oh my … I think I need him."

"Ah… the flesh could only handle so much…" Hotaru mocked in fake sympathy.

"I really need him, Hotaru…"

"Uh-huh," Hotaru said, withdrawing her arm and returned to reading. "Of course you need him. You're a sex maniac, he's a sex maniac. Go figure."

"No, Hotaru," Mikan said, grasping her best friend's hands in her own. "I think I really need him."

"Yeah. I think you also need… to _shut up_," Hotaru said, giving emphasis on the last two words. "You also need to buy a vibrator soon because, Kami, I think you're _so_ messed up…"

"I think I'm pregnant, Hotaru."

"What do you call that again, a _dildo_?"

"No. We call it a baby."

"Ah…"

"…"

"_Kami-sama_."

* * *

For the first time in years, his manga didn't seem appealing to him. He felt like he was staring into pages of senseless lines and figures –it didn't make sense. This was supposed to be his quiet time alone where he would be able to relax. It was the habit of all habits in his life. At least once a day, his body system knew it had to have at least one manga page imprinted on his memory. Now it was annoying him that he couldn't even properly contemplate what was happening in the book.

Possibly because his real life manga wasn't easy to read as well.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" he scolded the dull pages and it wasn't such a surprise the manga didn't yell back at him.

There was something wrong with Mikan, he just knew it. After years of being her secret observer (well, to some it wasn't that secret at all), his alarm bells were ringing wildly in his ears. If there wasn't something wrong exactly, there was a definite change to her. Something had changed her –altered her in some way. Natsume couldn't just manage to pinpoint the precise cause.

There was this one person, though –and it wasn't her grandpa, who might have caused it… But that was too much for Mikan to handle, he knew. Mikan couldn't have possibly been molested by Persona now… right?

As far as he knew, Persona was obsessed with him… And that talk with the principal after class…

* * *

"Look. Not everyone feels the pangs of the early stages of pregnancy."

"And why are you so sure of that?"

"I read it from a book."

"Right. And you're a genius?"

"No. I'm going to be a mom."

"You're too young."

"I'm always too young. Too young for this, too young for that…" Mikan sighed as she leaned back on the chair. She placed her hands on her belly and smiled faintly. "What if I want this?"

Hotaru stared at her. Mikan stared back.

"I think I want to have this baby."

"You're too young to have that baby."

Silence.

Then, a cheerful voice interrupted the pregnant silence, pun intended. "You guys want to hear the weirdest thing you'll ever hear this day?"

It took a while for Hotaru to react. Her throat felt dry, her heart was squeezing hard… She cleared her throat. "Go ahead, blondie, surprise me." _It won't take much anymore, I tell you._

"Mister Bear has found a mate!"

_My boyfriend is such a good distraction._ Hotaru gave it some thought. "Yeah. It did cross my mind once that Mister Bear could actually be gay."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "He's not gay, Ho-chan. He just found himself a, you know, a stuffed-toy mate to be with and do all the strange things plushies do."

"That's so sweet!" Mikan sniffed happily. She then realized the couple was staring at her like mad. "Hey! You guys are giving me the look again!"

Hotaru made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I can't believe you're wasting tears for the little devil who wants to kill you every time you greet him 'hello'…" Hidden message behind her words, _'We'll talk later, Mikan, you crazy woman.'_

It was Ruka's turn to frown. "Goodness, Mikan. You love Mister Bear that much, eh?" He dug his hand in his pocket and retrieved a hanky. "Poor thing. Don't worry. Natsume'll make the moves soon."

Hotaru elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach. "Never mind him," she told her best friend. "You go on ahead and cry your heart out for Mister Bear. I just know you envy him." _And yeah, you go ahead and cry for the big mess you've gotten yourself into._

Before Ruka could say anything else, Hotaru beat him to it.

"She's sixteen." As Mikan blew her nose on Ruka's hanky, Hotaru sighed. "And we're not her parents. Have the time of your life, Mikan."

Ruka grinned at them. "Wonder if they'll have babies?"

The question had been simple and cute, yes, but now Ruka was wondering why there were now two girls crying their hearts out just because of plushies… Gah.

Women.

* * *

Hi! I'm still alive! I haven't died! How about you guys? Still alive? Review and lemme know if you guys are still there!! Sorry for the long update, I've finally had some free time to write again. Sweets, I hope!! Don't worry, Persona will be in the next chapter. ) Love lots for all the reviews, you guys rock. 3


	18. Missing Beautiful

* * *

**Chapter 18: Missing Beautiful**

_Dedicated to: You! Yes, you! _

_(repeat after Goshi: "This fic is dedicated to me." There.) (:  
_

* * *

The next day, the weather was harsh and heavy. Dark clouds dimmed sunlight and the rest of all living things that lingered in Gakuen Alice. Rain affects moods, so they say. The populace was depressed -or not, rather lonely and emotional, a certain auburn-haired gal was smiling her day away, cheerfully strolling to the cafeteria alone, twirling her umbrella left and right as she held it, making a swirl of white and pink as she tottered on.

Mikan felt like she loved the rain. There was a sincerity in the dampness, she could tell. It feels as if every time it rained, everyone shared the pain, the loneliness she felt. No one really stopped to talk to her as she just went in the cafeteria to buy herself some orange juice and some chocolates –which wasn't a really good combination, but she was craving big time. She was fine with it, to be left alone. A few hi's here and there and Mikan opened her umbrella again to walk back to the dormitories.

"Hmm-hmm…" she hummed, opening the small package of chocolates. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she tasted the chocolates. It was always nice to remember the way Persona gave her chocolate kisses. She didn't want to remember him for now, actually. It brought her too much pain. But she missed him so much. She looked straight, towards the path before her and smiled as the rain continued its downpour.

It was as if nothing was going to happen.

Just as the Black Cat was about to do his duty for the week, as Narumi was about to search for her company, before anyone else remembered to get her attention (yes, even the best friend forgot about her for a moment) –the rain spattered path had become empty except for the white umbrella with pink polka dots.

* * *

Hotaru was not one to stare out windows.

It was a waste of time. Why should she when she could be working on an invention anyway? But Mikan was not going back any time soon. Not for a couple of hours anyway.

Given fact she was scared, but her intuition told her Mikan was safe.

* * *

Clutching the chocolates and orange juice against her bosom, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was him. She smiled to herself, wanting the warmth to linger, just like the eager beating of her heart. It was nice to be in love, nice to want him, beautiful to be with him…

Being kidnapped wasn't terrible at all.

Yes. She was a terrible victim to the Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

_Yes, take it!_ The witness urged to its companion.

"But…"

With a slight push, the other took it anyway. _Good._

"Delighted," it said, referring to the taken, closing the umbrella and tucking it under its arm. "But odd."

_I know_, Mister Bear thought, taking his mate's arm. _Now let's go home._

* * *

She seemed to have lost consciousness, he noticed, as he gently placed her down his bed. He took off his dark coat, his mask –everything that was supposed to hide him from the world. The corner of his lip twitched as he watched the chocolate candies from her clutch roll effortlessly down to the bedding. As she lay there, sleeping soundly, he wanted to stop time. He didn't like to use the word but it was _beautiful_, the way she was sprawled on his bed, the light vision she gave the dark of his room. The image she gave him said only one thing: she didn't belong here. Everything spoke of that truth, but he was never known to be so obedient…

And so he leaned back against the door behind him, the only place where she could attempt escape, and waited for her to rouse from her peaceful slumber…

* * *

"Have you seen Mikan? Natsume was looking for her but he really needed to go," Ruka said as he burst in his girlfriend's room, then realizing the pun of what he just said, laughed loudly and took a few breaths to recover. "To his mission, I mean." Noticing at last the dead air his Hotaru greeted him with, he frowned and made his way to her. "Hotaru?"

"Ruka… have you ever given it some thought... you know... if Mikan fell in love with you instead?" Hotaru asked, her violet eyes still gazing outside. "I mean… where would that leave Natsume and…?" _Me._

As much as he wanted to joke on what she just said, Ruka knew that he would be on dangerous ground if he did so. He sighed as he put an arm around her. "Well, for one, I wouldn't be here right now, giving you a kiss." He leaned down to plant a warm kiss on her cheek. "That could have happened, but it didn't. It simply meant it wasn't supposed to happen, Hotaru, and," he said, squeezing her against him. "It would be just… wrong."

"Oh, blondie, you can say the sweetest things," Hotaru whispered, wrapping her arms around him. _Yes, I suppose, things are this way because they're simply supposed to be this way._ If Persona and Mikan were together, then… who was she to go against it? "I'm glad we're together, Ruka."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Mikan?" No response. Narumi knocked his knuckles harder on the door. "Mikan, open up!"

"She's not there, sensei," a voice told him from down the hall.

The teacher peered into the hallway and saw Ruka and Hotaru walking hand in hand. He put his clenched fists on his waist and pouted. As they approached, he asked, "Where is she then? Why isn't she with you?"

"Probably in the library," Ruka answered, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"Or in the cafeteria," the best friend told the teacher. "She was craving for some chocolates a while ago."

"But it's raining!" Narumi exclaimed, waving his hands in the air like a madman. _She shouldn't be left alone! Put her on a leash, if I may!_

"Umbrella," Ruka said casually. "Duh." He shot his girlfriend a look that clearly said, _here's crazy Narumi again_, and made Hotaru giggle. He chuckled as well. A weird Narumi was always something amusing. Usual, yes, but always funny nonetheless.

Narumi sighed dramatically. "Sorry. I'm a little worried about your friend. She hasn't been herself lately…"

"She hasn't?" Hotaru asked, her voice coated with innocent wonder. She gave Ruka a shrug. "I haven't noticed anything different about her lately, have you?" Ruka shook his head for a 'no'. She turned to the teacher. "Well, I mean, she _did_ lose her only family…"

Narumi slapped his hand on his forehead. _Oh my, if I keep this up, they'll smell something fishy._ "I mean… uhh…" How could he forget that he was talking to these two? How could he forget that they weren't stupid?

"Narumi-sensei?" the couple chorused.

"Don't mind me," Narumi suggested, suddenly putting a smile on his face. "It's just my 'tou-chan side kicking in, ho-hum." Before waving goodbye, he turned to them and told them to behave. As they reddened and readied for a comeback, he spun around and headed for the cafeteria. Hopefully, Mikan was there. If he wouldn't find her sooner, he would surely go mad with worry.

As the teacher disappeared from their line of sight, Ruka tugged on his girlfriend's hand. "You have to tell me why I lied."

"You didn't lie, darling," Hotaru said without emotion. "Mikan could have been there, you know."

"But…" _Ding!_ The buzz of recall hit him like a slap on the face. Before Mikan left... They went on spy-mode and saw... His eyes widened like saucers as his jaw dropped. "Don't tell me this is about…"

"Ruka… your silence will be paid for..." Hotaru whispered hotly in his ear.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about…"

* * *

Electric shivers went through Mikan's body as she gained awareness from her nap. She felt dizzy, but in a good kind of way. The feeling running through her heart and mind was slow and steady, thick and warm. She felt like herself and most of all, she felt safe. It's been days since she last felt this way. She opened her eyes, forgetting that she was caught in a certain situation that would inevitably change her life. Somehow, she didn't care. As she fluttered her eyelashes to greet her kidnapper, the dimness of the place welcomed her. Her fingers automatically wrapped harder around the juice bottle in her hand, she must have had a death grip on it while she slept. And her chocolates! They must have rolled down...

"Pigtails…"

Instantly her heart was pierced with familiar intensity. She knew meeting him in their new setting would leave her looking like an imbecile, but she didn't expect she would tremble as much. Sitting up wasn't a choice; she felt like a ton as she lay on the bed. Her skirt felt too short; it felt breezy and embarrassing; he was staring. Her toes curled in the warmth of her socks and shoes. She shut her eyes then, unable to contain the heart-warming feeling that he still wanted her. Even if he wanted to hurt her for just being herself or make her suffer for her silence, she would accept it. Because it was in his voice. He was still hers. It was in the way she squirmed under his gaze. And she had this unbelievable confident feeling in her gut that told her one thing with sweet, alarming conviction: _Fight for it._ Yes, she didn't want to give it up -whatever this was. _And now..._

_Touch me,_ she wanted to tell him; her eyes pleaded. _And let's remember together_.

* * *

AN:

Here's something for the people who reviewed the last chapter and to those new readers who are now exposed to the bizarre PersonaxMikan pairing:

A **BIG, warm hug.**

A sincere "Thank You" and a heartfelt "I love you". Truly, no matter how curt your reactions are, or how crazy and violent you all react, your words manage to make this Goshikku's heart a little bit bigger and fuller. It is always inspiring for me to hear from you guys. Just hope and pray that I get more ideas to write for our pleasure, hehe. XD

Also, a humble "Sorry" for not being able to reply to the reviews. Believe me, it doesn't mean I don't care. I will respond this time around though. So no hard feelings, ok? (:

A simple reminder. Though it may pinch this Goshikku's heart a bit, I welcome corrections about grammar and the works.

And yes, please, do suggest ideas and possible situations.

Most of all, tell me what you just think. It's always a pleasure to hear from you guys.

Hoping all is well with you all.

Sincerely,

Goshi (:


	19. Wu Wei: Action Through Inaction

**AN:**

In case you all forgot, here's something to remember before reading the chapter:

Persona still thinks Mikan forgot about their relationship.

Anyway, here's some Persona x Mikan action. Hope you guys enjoy. (:

* * *

_Fated_: Tears stung her eyes as she caught the sight of him. He stood across her and there he was, just like so many other times, glaring at her. She didn't know if it was from loathe or lust but either way, she would die happy anyway. His mask was out of sight, too. It was a bit unnerving to know that her body was now starting to crave. She wanted to squeeze her knees together but was too weak to do so. If he kept on staring… she would be a puddle in the bed: literally. The heat was on, she could feel it, but he wasn't moving either. _Fight,_ the gut reminded her. _Fight. And I assure you, you're in for a crazy night…_ The thought made her quiver in powerless defeat, because in her opinion, he always won the game of seduction. Hands down, no doubt.

Maybe this really meant she acknowledged him again. No more pretending. The few days of denial were enough to destroy her. It felt an eternity from him. It was as if both of them were galaxies apart. But they weren't. In fact, they were pretty cramped up here in the Academy.

_Ok, Mikan, you have to make the first move,_ she urged herself. _Give the guy some credit. He made all this trouble of kidnapping you. _And she felt like crying. _He kidnapped me_. Never in her life would she actually admit she _enjoyed_ being kidnapped. But this was him… She just needed to know…

"Who are you…?" she asked gently, wishing he remembered how she had asked him the same question before. _What name should I call –Persona or Sergio…?_

The scene replayed vividly in her mind, the first night they made love.

_She felt tears in the corner of her eyes, both from amusement, pleasure and grief. "Who are you, then?" She knew she was going to feel euphoria soon, she wanted to call out his name, but which?_

And he would reply…

"_Sergio," he whispered. "Persona. I am both."_

But the dialogue was not the same this time, judging from his reaction. It made her feel hotter, but didn't make her feel better. All she got was the one thing she hated and loved about him: a smirk.

* * *

Pathetic thing he was, Persona did not share Mikan's revelation. Indeed he felt anger seethe inside him though–a perfect combination with the insatiable desire he was trying to hide. It was damn _hard_. Especially when she was just there, blinking at him, fearing him again, not knowing who he was as the seconds ticked away. He wanted to tear his heart out from his chest. Why was it reacting too much of her simple words? Why did it have to ache…? And when she asked him who he was… Why did he want to crumble and disappear? Use his Alice on himself…

He wanted to hurt her now. In fact, this was the perfect time to do all the nasty things he wanted to do to her. To execute his plans of pain so she would remember. He wanted to crush her but unfortunately, he did not know how.

However, some things do not change. She was still the fighter. Persistently, she asked again, "I… need to know." She swallowed nervously. "Who are you?"

He did not enjoy seeing her fear him like this. Of course, their first few encounters had been terribly disturbed, but it had been somewhat like a match for amusement. At first he thought he was just trying to scare her, but after a few glares from her hazel eyes told him that they were at it on equal terms. They were testing each other, tempting each other –though they didn't really plan on doing whatever they did in her grandfather's house. Sleeping with her… inside her… All fun and games and now he could barely keep his eyes and hands off her.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, his voice void of emotion (or so he thinks). He crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow. "I am Persona. I am Sergio. I am both."

"_Sergio," he whispered. "Persona. I am both."_

The thoughts were still the same after uttering those words to her then: _I've become both for you, pig-tails. How I hate you for it._

"And I will punish you…" he said, his voice barely heard as he spoke, and made his way towards his bed.

"Punish me for what?" she asked suddenly, the glare in her eyes catching him off guard.

_Those eyes…_ "Just because…" was the curt reply and lips met in an intense dance of lips and tongues.

* * *

"Ok," Natsume said to the phone as he heard his final orders and clicked the 'end' button to end the call. As he was about to put the phone back in his pocket, the phone rang wildly again. As he answered the call, he sarcastically barked, "What, you want some fries with that?" He hated it when they did that. As much as a genius he was, he _did_ need some time to do some planning. He needed a little focus. Sometimes, people just pissed him off. "Damn it, hurry up!"

"I forgot to tell you," the voice on the other line said. "You should immediately come back to the Academy once you're done with the mission. Any questions?"

Maybe it was a good thing they called again. He had been waiting to be asked that specific question for some time now. So he took the chance. "Where the hell is my…" he paused, trying to think of the right word to address Persona. "…Supervisor? I haven't seen him around since forever."

Silence. "We'll contact you again for future instructions."

"The fuck! You answer my question now!"

_Click_.

"Damn!"

* * *

Mikan felt it exaggerate inside her, the heat she was feeling. His body rubbing against hers in all the right places… "Yes…" she moaned, closing her eyes as he squeezed her right breast, his other hand starting to slide in its familiar pattern, on the outside of her thigh, his fingers grazing closer to where she felt the extreme need she's been trying to hide for days. Just days without him… and it was terrible. He was aroused as well and she opened her legs further apart, welcoming him, urging him to go on.

"Please…" someone uttered between them and both were surprised, that the word came from Persona's lips. She thought he would stop there, being caught saying such a plea, but he continued in between licking her warm skin, "Remember me..."

She shouldn't have felt it quickly, but she came. Slow, steady and thickly it oozed between her legs, the passion she felt, like the blood that beat through her heart for him. She trembled, bucking her hips harder against him and she trembled. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she embraced him harder, muttering the inevitable, "I need you so much and… I… I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the surge of her orgasm rack her body and clamped her teeth on his neck.

Rejection was no longer the issue, but recognition. Underneath the pathetic of her skirt, long eager fingers pushed the feeble barrier of her panties aside and entered her in one hard thrust. She screamed, out of pain and pleasure. He didn't move at once, just like before, not to get her used to his length inside her, but to keep her waiting, keep her wanting more, to make her beg.

Mikan sucked on his neck and squeezed her inner muscles around him. A soft rumble of laughter erupted in her chest –she wasn't going to move either as much as she needed to. She drew back from his face and looked him in the eyes. "Does that mean 'I love you, too'?" She then laughed, slow and deep –the laugh of a woman in control.

He glared at her, but in a while, he smirked and… joined her in her little amusement. They vibrated against each other, each coming closer to physical euphoria. Man and woman, joint together in body and spirit, acknowledging the truth of everything that happened. Without words and explanation, it was a simple epiphany…

They have never really been apart.

* * *

A voice could be heard from the middle of the rain…

"Where the hell is Mikan Sakura!!"

* * *

Mikan pushed off his exhausted and yet so warm body from hers as she took deep breaths to recover. She felt herself tingle with excitement and affection towards him as he groaned, reaching his arm out to draw her closer to his body. Giggling, she took hold of his hand and kissed his fingers. "Did you miss me?" she asked innocently and then bit his forefinger playfully. When he did not respond, she bit his middle finger but he barely flinched. "Persona?"

"Pig-tails…" he called, then pulled a lock of her auburn hair that was fluttered in disarray about her shoulders.

"I… I have something to tell you…" she started desperately, wondering how to tell him about her suspicion that she was with child. Or maybe she should wait some other time? What if it pisses him off? But before she could think of anything more, his firm hands were on her neck as he straddled her thighs, as if he were to choke her. Before, she might have thought that way, that he could just kill her any time he wanted to, but now, those hands enclosed her neck in an odd, compassionate manner, as if he were feeling her skin for the very first time.

"You've told me enough for today," he replied and she couldn't help but feel that he said it with utmost sincerity that now she knew was possible. His eyes spoke of things she knew he would never admit to and she suddenly felt content.

Girls and women alike most of the time expect their lovers to tell them 'I love you'. Mikan didn't feel the same way. This was Persona. This was Sergio. There was nothing else. Sure he might have some skeletons in his closet, but that didn't matter to Mikan. Well, not now. But whatever his past might hold, she was not afraid of it. This was a man who she was not afraid to love. He was not afraid to show how he felt and it was more than enough for her.

And though Persona didn't tell her he loved her and perhaps he didn't and all those things that should tell her this was not enough to put her life at risk, it was a splendid thing that he, this man, knew that she meant it. It got to him. Perhaps, in the future, who knows? Love might get to his vocabulary, too… If not, then she was just crazy enough to decide that she didn't want him anyone else's but hers.

_Yes. You're mine, Sergio,_ she thought as he spread her legs apart and started to work his mouth on the mess of their lovemaking. She boldly reached between her thighs to take a grasp of his hair and pulled him towards her for hard kiss on the mouth. His eyes were glazed with desire and she just bet hers were just the same. Licking his lips, she felt she was at the peak of her womanhood. _Funny thing is, Persona, I think you know it, too._

* * *

A.N.

Hope you guys enjoyed.

xoxo

Goshi (:


	20. Inevitability

AN: Hello, everyone!! We are finally at the 20th chapter!! Who could have thought?? This is my longest fiction so far and I wouldn't have gone this long without you guys! So thank you so much and I still hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Mikan found herself awakened by a bad dream about losing her grandfather all over again but fortunately, she woke up before she started crying. However, she started weeping anyway when she realized she was right beside Persona, as she was when they were back at her hometown. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and buried her face in his warmth. "Sergio…" she called him and was thankful that he did not disappear like her Grandpa. In her heart she thanked her dear old man for being the one to have brought them together. Truly, in an unexplained way, he always knew how to make her feel one hundred times better.

Persona must have realized she was not sleeping anymore so he started smoothing her hair. This made her cry more. She could not imagine if he was not here to comfort her like this. Things were really simple between them. He wanted her and she loved him. Other might see it that he was taking advantage of her, but how could they explain this, him touching her softly, almost as if she would break? He loved her, Mikan believed it. No one ever loved her the same intensity he did. She didn't expect flowers and chocolates or sweet text messages or sweet 'I love you' whispers –this was her Persona/Sergio, the strange, twisted man who supposedly knew nothing but to give death and pain. Anyone who would tell her she was crazy for being ecstatic about being kidnapped, intense love-making, verbal spats would earn them a real smack on the head. It was but a portion of how he expressed his feelings for her.

"I had a bad dream," she said, though she didn't have the need to explain herself. She kissed his skin. "I hope we can stay together forever."

* * *

The moment Mikan said those words, Persona recalled the instance when Natsume told him that Mikan was not like 'them', something about them being broken and what not. Mikan was apart from everyone else in Natsume's eyes, but truthfully, he just put her on a pedestal. Because right now, all Persona knew was, yes, though Mikan was absolutely different from anyone else he has ever met, they were truthfully, very much so alike. They were one –romance aside, they were very similar in so many ways. Maybe it had something to do with their Alice, but they both filled the gaps inside of them. It was something they didn't know was missing until they met each other. Truth be told, they were the kind of people who could survive without friends and family. Mikan, though the extrovert, was quite an independent person if rightly assessed. She was not like so many other people who only knew who they were because of the people around them. They were their own persons. They were complete and finding each other like this was just right.

His past did not matter and he was too callous to bring those up or make it seem like it did matter. He was not like Natsume who would make a big deal out of it and make it even a barrier regarding his relationships with other people (especially with her). He was unlike any other friend of hers who had held onto something painful from their past. In case he would say something about something that happened to him, it was a memory, not a grudge. He was himself and so was she.

Persona thought that he was one of the very few optimists in the world. Many would disagree to this, but no one could confidently say that they did not have regrets and just step forward to what the future held for them. Maybe it was the wrong terminology, but he knew he could always outlive any other person in any place and time and he had not felt the feeling weaken until he met her. When he saw her, he felt this similarity about them and though he could not have pointed out specifically why he obsessed about her, it was a waning and strengthening of his character. He was undermined in the sense that he was still human and had needs, like touching and making love, needing her like this. He felt gratified, however, in the sense that he knew he was indeed one of a kind, to have won her over like this.

It would take much to explain everything to someone who would want to know why they happened, but he was glad to have her right here in his arms.

Now that he thought about it, her wish of a forever wasn't too bad an idea…

"Will you bring me back soon?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. She clung closer to him.

"Not for a while more, no," he replied, keeping her hand entwined in his. As her skin was melted into his, the softness of her breasts crushed against his side, he could feel the odd beating of her heart. "What is troubling you?" He just knew it was not about the dream and dare she deny…

"I'm pregnant, Persona."

* * *

Mikan did not know exactly what she was expecting, but his silence was not far-fetched. Now she knew that he could perfectly feel how crazy her heartbeat was going. She probably ruined their moment, but she couldn't find any other way how to tell him. At least, in this way, they were together, unable to detach from each other. Finally, though, she could not help but feel relieved that he finally knew.

He was still as a corpse and his body felt like it dropped a temperature. As the fact exists she didn't blame him nor had she planned this, it wasn't really entirely her fault that a hot guy like him didn't carry condoms with him wherever he went. She rolled her eyes in irritation at the thought that had he had an extra condom with him before they were together. He will absolutely not sleep with any other girl than her. It was an unwritten rule she made up just this moment. How could he anyway? Suddenly she felt teary-eyed and wanted to hit him. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"You're mad, aren't you!" she hissed, unable to stop herself, and squeezed his torso harder with her arms. She frowned at his skin, wanting to bite it in anger. "Now don't start putting the blame on me because I swear –"

Her words were muffled as he shifted his body to embrace her fully, their legs locking, their arms encircling around each other. She then found it funny what an easy puzzle they were. They matched just like that. Fit each other perfectly, despite the height difference. She felt the need to smile (damn hormones) but she remembered that she was fuming. She was about to snap at him again when she felt his chest vibrate and the all too familiar sign was to show that he was laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing!"

It took a while for Persona to stop, but he did, and pressed her head closer to his body –probably to shut her up. "I was just thinking… how hilarious this is." Before she could comment, he squeezed her whole body to him like a stuffed toy, doubling the warmth they both felt. "There are three of us here then."

Mikan felt relief flood through her. "You better be fine about this, mister, because I swear…" Yet again, she was interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips. That shut her up instantly. Locking gazes with him, she whispered, "I… love you, Persona."

With a finger he touched her lips. "Now you… are completely bound to me then…?"

Any feminist would tell her that it was the wrong response to her 'I love you', but she felt a strong surge of love and power flow through her whole being. That statement would have earned him a null of powers, something that would render him useless, but no one could ever tell that he actually asked it. He was asking for it, almost begging for it and how else could she respond to that? Cupping her palms on his cheeks, she nodded. "Yes."

When they kissed, Mikan had the most bizarre feeling that they had finally sealed the deal.

* * *

Mikan was enveloped in warmth and security. She could say she was content. Her body was calm, despite the wonderful exhaustion she'd been last night. She was relieved that things were finally back to normal between her and Persona. She smiled to herself and drew closer to the body next to her, but the tug inside her heart did not respond as enthusiastically as it was supposed to. Frowning to herself, it took a moment for Mikan to realize one thing her instinct was telling her: _Wake up._ So she did and yelped in surprise as she realized that it was not Persona on her bed.

"Nice to see you, too," Natsume lazily greeted her, a ghost of a smile on his face. He was obviously tired. If Mikan was exhausted last night, Natsume was, too, but for an entirely different reason. He run his hand on his face and pulled her closer. He mumbled a lazy "Snooze for five more minutes…" and was about to close his eyes again when she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you're back, Natsume."

"I should be the one saying that."

Mikan just snickered and pried herself away from him. Sitting up on the bed despite his efforts to keep her down, she looked around the room. Her door was still closed and they were fully-clothed, which was a good sign. "Natsume… How did you get in here?" Before she got to hear his reply, she felt something up her throat and the next thing they knew was that she was rushing to the bathroom to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked as he leaned against the doorframe. "Eat something bad last night?"

Well, it didn't taste _that_ good, but she didn't feel this sick when she… Mikan's eyes widened as the realized that she was back to reality. She wasn't in the fantasy world (c/o Persona) anymore. It was exactly then that she realized that maybe, she really was, indeed, carrying Persona's child. Their baby together. Apparently, no child of Persona would be agreeing with sharing her bed with another man. The thought of her just sleeping with Natsume made her dizzier than she already was. As she washed her face and gargled to get the taste of vomit off her mouth, she felt her insides fuming. Clenched fists on her waist, she turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here? You know it's not allowed for boys and girls to share a room… especially at night!"

Natsume smirked at her as he crossed his arms across his chest. "For the record, I did not spend the night over. I came about…" He yawned. "Three a.m."

Mikan didn't know whether to panic or get angry. What if Persona met Natsume on the way out –what would have done to each other? What if Natsume went to her room in the middle of the night and didn't find her there? Why did Persona bring her back anyway? "You idiot!" she yelled, directing the word towards Natsume and Persona. She punched his arm. "Don't ever do this again! After the hell I went through just to get myself off the freaking naughty list my whole school life, you're going to ruin everything by sleeping in my room!" Maybe it was the hormones, but Natsume never got to sleep in a shabby room in the Academy.

Natsume's eyes widened. Sure, Mikan was moody at times. But she never looked so ferociously angry at him before. "Wow." He raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "Is it because I slept in your side of the bed?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Hotaru gulped nervously as she watched Mikan that morning. Mikan was easily irritated when someone talked to her; her patience level was the size of a peanut. As they were in class, everyone started to get the clue that Mikan was not the person to talk to this day. Well, she tried to warn her friend, but she couldn't really have done anything because Mikan was, well… not her bubbly, conversational self. It was then that Hotaru realized that maybe, Mikan was suffering the mood swings of a pregnant woman. Why so early –she didn't want to understand.

And something was definitely not right with Natsume and her best friend. Every time Natsume would pass by Mikan, she would roll her eyes, her glare dripping with irritation. Her girl classmates elbowed and tapped Hotaru to ask what was pissing the life out of Mikan, and Hotaru wished her claim was true as she answered them, 'PMS'. Well, for the boys, no one tried to say anything; they got way too scared to actually think the possibility of pissing her off further. But it was for certain, everyone was a little weak on the knees.

It was no surprise that when Misaki-sensei walked in the classroom, he suddenly let out a breath that showed how tired he was. He wiped his forehead and sat down on the teacher's chair and sighed. "Good morning, class."

The class responded with a weak, "Morning, sensei."

He took out a book from his bag and tried to find the page where he was supposed to get the lesson started. He stood up, wondering what was happening to him and the classroom itself. He did wake up quite happily today, if he remembered correctly, especially after that awesome date with Serina which ended, well, quite innocently. Ok, maybe it wasn't _that_ awesome, considering that they were dating for a year now and they were still at the awkward stage…

He took a moment to look at the classroom and was a little surprised that almost everyone had lonely expressions plastered on their faces. He scanned each and every student and was surprised to see that only Mikan Sakura had a scowl on her face. In all the years she had been in his class, never had she been so visually angry. Of course, she had those weird outbursts now and then, but not dead-serious like this one. _No way,_ he thought, _she couldn't possibly have caused this... this lonesomeness making everyone so damn… helplessly drained._ He laughed nervously to himself, realizing what he just thought. Maybe it was the fact that Serina _did_ avoid making love to him last night… "Well, class, we're going to… well, take a break." He stood up from his seat. "Why don't we stand up and shake and stretch a few muscles…?"

The class responded with a groan.

* * *

Mikan was eating a chicken sandwhich, a salad, an apple, an orange and a banana at the garden with Hotaru and Ruka. She took a sip of her chocolate drink and continued to eat. She failed to notice both her friends staring at her. She realized that Ruka was not eating his spaghetti, so she took his fork and scooped some and helped herself. "Yum!"

Ruka turned to Hotaru. He did know about Persona but he was starting to wonder if there was another secret because of Persona. He nervously pushed his plate of spaghetti to Mikan, as if offering her the food for her better mood. He glanced at Hotaru, who was also doing the same thing, pushing her bowl of pumpkin soup to Mikan's side of the table as well. He turned to look at Mikan again and saw that the food offering was working. After all, she was the one who suggested they take their orders, but he didn't realize she would be eating them, too.

"Hey guys, you aren't eating!" Mikan exclaimed as she ate Ruka's spaghetti. She frowned at them.

Hotaru let out a forced laugh. "We, well…"

"Lost our appetite," Ruka said truthfully. He did not want to nudge Hotaru and ask for confirmation if this thing with Mikan was true… He was afraid, suddenly, that Hotaru's eyes would answer him, the beautiful violets shining 'Yes, Mikan is pregnant with Persona's child'. _No_, he decided, _I couldn't handle that right now when I'm watching Mikan pig in front of me. _

Mikan shrugged casually. "Yay! More for me!"

"At least the food pacifies her," Hotaru huffed quietly to her boyfriend. Her hands were trembling, she realized, so she took hold of Ruka's hand.

The trio was joined by Natsume who had a tray of all the food they had on the table. He sat down beside them and started to eat without a word. Ruka and Hotaru was thankful Natsume was hungry as hell so he didn't notice that Mikan was the only one eating everything on the table.

As Natsume munched on his sandwich, he turned to look at Mikan. "Are we… ok now?" It didn't take long for Ruka and Hotaru to suddenly have their own conversation.

"We are if you give me your chocolates?" Mikan asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Natsume laughed and gave her the pack immediately.

Hotaru and Ruka secretly glanced at each other, 'the offering', their eyes told each other.

"Yipee!" Mikan rejoiced and took a piece from the container once she took hold of it. Her eyes sparkling happily, she turned to Natsume again. "But you have to stop going to my room like that again. Ok, Natsume?"

Everyone in the table felt like the air was still. She was smiling and yet, her eyes were… quite frightening. Hotaru and Ruka squeezed each other's hands harder and they kept wondering if Persona was rubbing off her that much… And whoah –Natsume went to Mikan's room –when!?

Natsume gave her a wink. "I'll try, Mikan."

"You better," Mikan said before finally transforming to her usual self.

* * *

AN: Review if you're guys are still there. (:


	21. Paranoia

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone!! I am dreadfully sorry for not updating. I decided to resume the fic because I am starting to receive death threats again. Truthfully, though, I don't know how I'm about to end the fic, but one thing's for certain: it won't happen soon. I'm afraid the Secret Society of PersonaxMikan Fan Club shall continue whether we like it or not.

This chapter is dedicated to Baby and Baby II.

* * *

Eager fingers started to slip under her skirt, Hotaru immediately turned cold. All passion had left her. Her violet eyes lost its luster. Without second thought, she slapped her boyfriend's hand away.

The boy had difficulty catching up. His mouth hanging, he pleaded, "But, Ho-chan...! I..."

"No!" Hotaru said hardly, fixing her blouse and skirt. Make out sessions were becoming a turn-off. Decidedly, she said, "I am not going to get pregnant."

"But I was only going to use my…"

"NO!" With that she left with a stomp. Yes. She was _that_ paranoid.

* * *

Mikan sat alone on a clearing in the forest, where she was sure she would not lose her way back to the dormitories. The day was bright and sunny, a new one for the rainy season. The grass was crisp and green today, too. She stared at the pond in front of her. Weeks ago, she sat in the same exact spot, and it was then that she first fell victim to her lover. It was nice to be here to remember, she thought. She closed her eyes a second, feeling a little light-headed. Her moods were too unpredictable lately and she had to take a breather once in a while.

In quiet moments like these, she attempts to listen to the life growing inside of her. She wondered if she could hear anything, but surely, she could not. When she was alone, she was also tempted to lift her blouse and examine her belly, wondering if the swelling would start soon. It was fun, too, knowing that she was never really alone. Her little baby (aka bibi-chan) was inside of her wherever she went. A little Persona was growing inside her and she was ecstatic.

Her heart sped up as she felt a tug on her head. A smile on her face, she opened her eyes to see the father of her child looking down at her through his mask.

"Where are your friends?" he inquired, twirling the end of her pigtail around his forefinger. Lately, he had been insistent that she never be left to herself. _Take the smart girl with you,_ he said the before they parted the other day.

As he squatted behind her, pulling her hair, she wanted so desperately to jump on him (as always). To rub her palms on his bicep would be enough warmth to keep her happy through the day. "I'm giving her some alone time with Ruka-pyon." She unconsciously placed a hand on her belly. "Are you leaving?"

Persona did not answer.

Mikan huffed. "Natsume is leaving again; I'm such an idiot for asking." She stared at the stillness of the pond.

"Tomorrow morning, ready yourself. I'll be taking you out of the Academy."

_This was strange,_ Mikan thought with a frown. He never insisted on that before. Was he going to run away with her, finally? She moaned in surprise when he pushed a tail aside and started to suckle on her skin. "Ah…"

"For the little one," he said, and continued his loving assault on her neck.

"Oh… hahaha…!" Mikan giggled when he started to lick the mark he left on her skin. _A hickey_, she thought to herself, and tried to push him away from her, though she really wanted to keep him by her side. She grinned at him with all the happiness she could muster. They were going to a doctor tomorrow for their baby. "Please," she whispered, "kiss me goodbye?"

Like a gentleman taking his hat off to give respect, Persona slid his mask from his eyes and kissed her full on the lips. Locking gazes for a while, he smirked at her and put the mask back on. "I like it when you beg."

Blushing hard, she whacked his shoulder. "Just don't die, ok?" They both knew he wasn't an easy kill and yet, they both knew how much she meant it.

"Never," he replied, reaching over to her, and pulled a pigtail loose of its clip, successfully hiding the love mark he made. "Tomorrow morning then."

"Tomorrow," she agreed, and he was gone.

* * *

Narumi caught sight of Mikan from afar. He just finished having his morning exercise, and decided to walk around when he spotted her near the pond. Feeling suspicious, he sneaked behind a rather large bush and waited. His instincts were telling him that if he waited long enough, he'd get lucky to spot a certain happening. Mikan has been different lately, he noticed.

He observed that the area surrounding her was awfully quiet. The air was thick with secrets. One of her pigtails was loose. Sitting there alone, you would think she was brooding, but considering the glitter in her eyes, it was certain that she was actually happy just sitting there. Maybe he should go to her and entertain her?

"Mikan, there you are."

Narumi crouched lower. It was good he wore his green exercise suit. He peered through the leaves to see Hotaru approaching. _Hmm,_ he wondered, _Ruka was not with her._

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked the auburn-headed girl. "Not feeling sick or anything?"

_Why would she be?_ Narumi wondered. Mikan did not look sick. But she had that certain countenance about her. He frowned. Looking at their profiles, he could tell that they shared a secret indeed. _What were they hiding?_ Well, thinking about it, it was not really impossible. Mikan was quite the rebel if she put her mind to it. And Persona, he thought automatically after thinking of Mikan. Goodness, he could not even begin to ponder on the man's ability to be responsible of such mischief… Hotaru's voice broke his thoughts.

"So… I thought of inventing this device for you," Hotaru said, handing a little koala stuffed toy to her friend. "It should alert you if anyone is eavesdropping on you. It's called the Koala Cop, invention number 621!"

Mikan started to giggle. "How wonderful!" she happily exclaimed, and squeezed the Cop to her chest.

Narumi frowned, analyzing what Hotaru just said. Boy, the girl surely came up with the most brilliant inventions…

"_Toot-a-toot! A blondie's on the loose! Toot-a-toot! Watching over you!"_ the Koala Cop sang, its nose blinking a red light.

Narumi's eyes widened and he fell back on his butt. Did the Koala just call him a 'blondie on the loose'?! He wanted to run, but he felt paralyzed by the palpitations inside his chest. He was going to get caught. Well, he could say that he happened to love lounging behind bushes after his exercise… Getting more intact with nature, he would say...

"Now if you put it on the ground, it would crawl towards the spy," Hotaru told Mikan. "Now… let's see who the rotten bastard is."

The fire in the Imai's eyes made him choke on his own saliva. Narumi was about to come clean and say that he was looking for more tea-time company when suddenly, another voice spoke up.

"Ho-chan!" Ruka's voice came from behind him. "Are you still mad? I've searched high and low for you, my dearest!"

"You deserve it!"

Both Narumi and Mikan rolled their eyes as a little love quarrel transpired between them.

Before the Koala Cop could make its dutiful arrest, Narumi had managed to crawl away from his hiding place. Wiping a sweat from his brow, he realized that yes, something was going on. Surely, by now, Mikan and Persona have reconciled. And, he decided, remembering the happiness in Mikan's eyes, he will let it pass. For now. As long as it was kept a secret and there was nothing nasty going on… Unless she was pregnant…

Narumi paused mid-crawl. Shaking his head in disbelief, he resumed his escape. "Nah."

* * *

_Much later, during the witching hour, when all unintentional eavesdroppers have been caught except for Narumi..._

Exhausted, Natsume dragged his limbs back to his room, that he decided to switch courses. Instead of heading back to his quarters, he stealthily made his way towards the girls' dormitories. He found Mikan's bed extremely comfortable. He did say he would try to avoid going to her room, but he didn't promise. Besides, it's fun to irk her. It has always been amusing to tease her. Mikan was always cute when angry and her cuteness was definite comfort food to his soul. At least, when he was with her, he could forget all the stress that the Academy was bombarding him with.

It was Sunday today, which meant that there were no classes. Everyone had the opportunity to sleep late. And that meant he could catch Mikan asleep. He smiled to himself as he secretly admitted that he was someone who actually wanted to wake up with someone in bed. He was looking forward to it, being with someone like that. But, sadly, for as long as he was in the Academy, those kind of dreams were too far-fetched. But Mikan was enough to compensate for that.

As he pushed her window open, he felt a certain amount of release as he took in the scent of her room. He tumbled on her bed, groaning tiredly. "Ah… Mikan." As he put his arm around her, and couldn't believe how soft she was, he fell asleep with a snore.

* * *

"I'm like a bird!" Mikan happily cooed as she stretched her arms wide as she was settled on Persona's back in a piggyback ride. Before she readied herself for another of his high jumps, she realized that they came to a complete stop. "Eh?"

"If you want to die that much, all you have to do is ask."

"Huh?"

Persona harshly tugged her arms around his neck. "Don't let go. Please."

Oh, her darling was concerned of her safety! Mikan snuggled close to him at once, locking her arms around him. Kissing his nape, she smiled. "I love it when you beg," she whispered.

* * *

When Mikan came to, she was sitting alone on a cot in a pink-colored room. She squinted at the unusual surroundings and after noticing all the baby paraphernalia around, she noticed that she was in an obi-gyne's clinic. She touched her belly at once. "Ne, bibi-chan. We're getting a check-up with your _inakamono_-touchan."

"Who's the clown?" Sergio asked as he entered the room, his black suit and mask nowhere in sight. He was wearing his usual hot guy attire –a simple white long-sleeved shirt that was open on the collar, and black slacks with slippers. He looked so normal he was oozing with sex appeal.

"You are!" Mikan exclaimed with a bright smile. Before she motioned to hop down from the cot she sat on, Sergio put his hands on her knees as he stood in front of her, blocking her way. "So that when you're wearing your scary make-up, bibi-chan wouldn't think you're a weirdo. Don't you think it's a brilliant idea?"

"Ah… so the young mother is awake!"

Startled, Mikan took hold of Sergio's wrists in surprise that someone caught them together. She felt awkward suddenly, that she was here in this situation. Reality seemed to come down to her like a ton. And this was the first time she was out with Sergio as his girlfriend or wife (hihi, the mental giggle erupts) in front of someone else. They couldn't exactly hide who they were every time, could they? She felt her cheeks aflame, so she hid herself behind Sergio's chest. She didn't know why, but everything she was feeling was making her ashamed and sad. She was barely 17 and pregnant with her teacher's child. She was with no friends. She was away from the Academy. And her grandfather was watching all of these things from afar. In a matter of seconds, she felt the tears brimming on her eyes. The doctor called her 'mother', too…

"Mikan?" Sergio tried to get her attention, but she had pulled the front of his shirt to cover her face. He was now placed between her legs as he stood up, and he was unable to move. He smoothed her hair, unable to think of anything else to do.

"Ooh!" the doctor exclaimed, raising his hands in defense. "I'm sorry to have scared your pretty wife, Sergio-san."

"Ah…" was all Sergio could say. He looked down at Mikan. "Pigtails. This is Doctor Yuki." He pulled her close and whispered to her ear, "He's a friend." He shot her a serious look that clearly said, _He used to work for the Academy… but he doesn't know that._ He looked her in the eyes and untangled Mikan's hold on him.

Mikan took time to glance at the bubbly doctor on the other side of the room. As she stared at him, she could not help but feel that he looked, or rather, _felt_ familiar. "Good day," she greeted politely. She turned to Persona and asked, "I… am your wife, inakamono-anata?"

For the mean time, Sergio ignored her and instead gave his moody companion a squeeze on the knee. He turned to the doctor. "What do we have to do? I am new to this as she is."

"Ano… remember, Sergio-san, you must think that you are pregnant too!" Doctor Yuki encouraged both of them. "Now first of all…"

As Mikan listened intently to the doctor, she unconsciously put Persona's hand on her stomach and just kept it there. He did not seem to mind. But she was shocked, indeed. Sure, she was not really ready to be a mother… but all the thoughts that went to her head a minute ago were still ringing in her ears. She did not know why she was feeling this way. Just yesterday, she was happy to be with child. Now… all she could think about was losing her life. Unknown to her, the tears had fallen on her cheeks.

"Oh…!" the doctor said, and quickly went to her side. Placing a comforting hand on her back, he smiled at her. "Don't be afraid to face your pregnancy, young lady. You will be a wonderful mother, I could tell. And your husband is here to be with you always."

Somehow, Doctor Yuki's touch seemed to calm her dow, add to that Persona's hand rubbing warmth on her belly. She sniffed audibly. She had the oddest craving for a mango torte. "Thank you, Doctor Yuki."

* * *

Persona brought her to a cozy suite after that. He probably made an early reservation because they managed to check in without the hassle. Other than that, Mikan also noticed that the sun had just risen. "Oh my… you must have scared Doctor Yuki to give us a check-up this early, haven't you?" She suppressed a shiver that run through her.

Sergio gave her a smirk. "There is a thing such as being civil. Like I told you, we are acquaintances. He thinks I am an old friend. I keep my eye on him now and then to make sure he's alright." He placed Mikan's bag on the foot of their bed.

"Sergio…?"

"Yes?" Persona asked as he took out Mikan's scarf and proceeded to put it around her neck. He seemed like a doting mother hen, but both of them were occupied with their own thoughts to notice. He tucked the knot of the scarf against her chest.

"I'm terrified of bibi-chan…" Mikan said, staring at the scarf. "I don't think I can do this. I don't know why I'm here. I'm so scared. I feel like I'm falling. I don't know if I can do anything right… and what about when bibi-chan grows up? What if…"

"I don't know what the future holds," Persona hushed her as he brought her close to himself, and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is to be yourself. When… the little one is bigger, we will face it then, ok?" He kissed the top of her head. "I have never been a father nor husband either."

Mikan nodded. "We can do this together, right… inakamono-anata?"

"_You_ are the clown…" he replied. "Of course we can."

* * *

Person was not lying to her. He did not feel the need to do so. When they entered this predicament, it was established that this was a partnership of some sort. Their characters were helpful, after all; she had ants on her pants and he was the 'King of Spook' as she put it. As much as he should react like the common male and be afraid of the responsibilities that came with fatherhood, he was not. For the record, he was actually looking forward to it.

Everyday, he lives for an adventure. No wonder he accepts the Academy's missions with open arms. Being a lover proved to be such an unpredictable and satisfying experience, his birthed lusts aside. Being a father… now that he could not explain the anticipation he felt. How was someone like him, the beholder of the Alice known as the Mark of Death, be capable of creating life?

He was not aspiring to be normal, nor was he just trying to please Mikan in this whole process. Instead, it was adding much to his person, his ego, his strengths. He also cherished the hurt of it all. At this point in time, he was becoming a man… Staring at Mikan, the enchantress of his being, he found the reasons to find life worth living; they, his mother and unborn child, were giving him something to die for.

It was probably his masochistic side, because damn, he felt good.

* * *

AN: Please review to let me know you guys are still there! (:


	22. AN and TSC

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

OMG.

I was busy downloading Black Sabbath this morning when someone Pm-ed via Yahoo Messenger. Holy it was Bintang, a very loyal reader and boy was I surprised. After talking to Bintang, I realized how much of a jerk I was for neglecting my readers.

I am SORRY. I am guilty as charged. I have been thinking about updating, but ever since I went through the last phase of my academic occupation, I have and an still currently suffering the famous writer's block. Yes I do not want to upload a lousy chapter.

If there was a series I promised to accomplish, it was this piece of fiction. So don't worry. I will update. But I'm afraid it won't be too soon.

Thank you to all the readers who are concerned about this poor author wannabe.

I cannot express my gratitude to all the loyal readers out there.

Sincerely hoping for more time and consideration,

Goshi

P.S. Persona and Mikan GO GO GO!!! xD Bintang, thanks again. (:

I was about to post the stupid AN when I realized maybe I should give you guys some credit. Hope you guys enjoy the little snippet below. (:

* * *

**The World is a Vampire: The Shortest Chapter**

**_by Goshikku Seirei _**(Yes, I am still very much alive. And kicking.)

Sometimes, life was like this.

"I don't want to!" Mikan cried childishly. Technically, she was still a minor… So one can conclude she was just being herself, or well, to be honest, she was just being a brat. "You can't force me!"

Persona took the initiative. He did ALL the chores and did not complain one bit. He was not angry nor agitated, but the frown on her face was making him feel… like a normal person. Normal people should have gotten furious hours ago since he started doing EVERYTHING needed to be done in the apartment and yes, everything was indeed sparkling clean. He didn't feel less male, but he was feeling less of an adult as he watched Mikan's face grow red with impatience.

He stood in front of her like an idiot –something that NEVER happens (EVER) and he was tired. This was not the first time this happened. In fact, if someone had been observing, they would say he was her slave. Though he probably was and liked it, considering that all efforts are compensated at night, but he, (and the neighbors knew) was as good as whipped.

"Pigtails… you have to take a bath."

Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears. "But the water is too hot and too cold. My feet will swell. My breasts hurt! And I'm so big!" She rubbed her belly. "And you don't know how it feels. You don't know what it feels! All you do is stand around all day and make me feel like I'm so fat! You insensitive jerk!"

He wanted to die, but was not able to. "A sponge bath then?"

"But you rub in all the wrong places!"

"Would you want to do it yourself?"

"But I can't even reach anything! I can't even move properly! You're so thoughtless, Sergio. You give me this baby and you don't even know how to treat me well!"

This was Mikan. Was he expecting something else? No. Definitely not. Taking a deep breath, his tight lips crooked into a forced smile. "How about a slice of cake?"

"I love you so much, Persona!" Mikan exclaimed, and the tears on her eyes cascaded like waterfalls. In an instant, she was in love with him just like that. "You love me so much. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best husband, my love." She fluttered her eyelashes at him as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. He was about to give her a kiss when she raised a brow, all traces of love in her eyes had transformed into this cold, heartless cruelty. "My cake?"

Yes. Sometimes life was like this. He wouldn't have it any other way though. So he was off to the kitchen.

::

Thanks for reading ;D


	23. The Real Chapter 22

AN: OKAAAY! I am GUILTY as HELL! Readers have been sending me messages about updating and waiting and updating and waiting! Well, here you go, you loyal PersonaxMikan fans! I hope you all still like it! I miss you all, btw!

The last update was just a one-shot fluff. It's good as an epilogue, but I don't think we're at the ending yet, right? Well, not properly, imo. So here's the real Chapter 22.

* * *

**The Real Chapter Twenty-Two: Really Not Sick on Mondays, You Just Wanna Skip School**

_**Dedicated to All the Great Loyal Readers** of The World is a Vampire_

_by Goshikku Seirei_

Hyuga Natsume was well-known for being bad-ass all his school years in Gakuen Alice. A lot of people knew he had been through hell and back. It took a lot of effort to get a rise out of him, much less a smirk. Even he himself was aware of his sort of invincibility. Mikan Sakura was an exception yes, but _this_ he did not expect. How can a stud such as himself be red from head to toe in front of Imai Hotaru. Natsume cleared his throat. "This _is_ Mikan's room, right…?"

Hotaru nodded, hugging Mikan's pillow hard against her chest. She, too, was flushed all over. A frown was etched clearly on her face. Perhaps it was because both of them woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or rather, they woke up on the same one.

Let's make that really specific. Perhaps it was because both of them woke up in such comfortable positions: Natsume's morning wood snug between Hotaru's behind, and let's not forget his hand cupping her bare breast under her top; Hotaru grinding slowly in her sleep, almost moaning in what seemed like guilty pleasure.

The funny thing was, neither spoke the names of their beloved during the not-so-innocent encounter. When both of them woke up and freaked, they found themselves unable to move from the bed. Hotaru was only wearing her pajama top, braless. Natsume had his massive hard on, so he couldn't move at all as well.

"I'm sorry," Natsume whispered, wanting to die on Mikan's bed of all places. He wanted to think of a reason why this and why that, but an apology was all that he could formulate in his brain. He pressed his irritating erection hard against his thigh, felt it sting and wanting more of heat, and looked at the window outside.

Both of them wanted to leave and forget everything that happened, but Narumi was conducting morning exercises outside, which will make Natsume's escape from the window futile, and outside their doors were shrieks and wails of their other girl schoolmates. Both of them wanted to know what was happening outside, but both of them didn't know how to start moving.

"I think you should avoid doing this, Natsume," Hotaru spoke softly, her eyes concentrated on Mikan's desk. "Sleeping over here, I mean."

Natsume would have rolled his eyes as usual, but he did not. "Where is she anyway?"

"We trade rooms every now and then."

"Oh."

"Can you…" Hotaru bit her lower lip hard. "Check if you're sitting on my pajama shorts, please?"

Natsume nodded quickly, pressed the blanket on his crotch and tried to sit up and search for her request. Finding it, he felt himself harden even more. _Think Ruka, you jerk,_ Natsume scolded himself mentally. He looked at the window again as he pushed it towards her direction.

Hotaru was about to grumble her thanks when the door burst open with a very happy Mikan on the other side. Judging from Mikan's ear-to-ear smile, she supposed her little trip with Persona went rather well.

"Why good morning, you two!" Mikan greeted them enthusiastically, almost as if seeing both persons on her bed a normal occurrence. She put down her little pink satchel on her study table. Obviously, she was oblivious to the whole situation. Frankly, she did not care. She was too ecstatic about the father of her baby. _This might actually work,_ she thought to herself happily. Humming out of tune, she went to her cabinet and proceeded to get some clothes. "Wee! I wanna take a warm bath!" And after getting what she needed, she waved her goodbye to the occupants of the room and left.

There were questions to ask and much lies to be told, but Natsume and Hotaru knew better.

_It's time to man up,_ Natsume decided. "On three," he said, eyes focused his left arm. He felt Hotaru nod and once he counted to three, he hopped off the bed, and then out the window he went.

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief as the young man had gone, and plopped back down on the soft bed. Her heart was beating furiously. She was embarrassed and horny. _What the hell! Argh, it's all Mikan's fault!_ The thought made her right hand slam automatically to her face. "Ah! You were the one who suggested the swap, baka!" _But still, it was Mikan's fault for getting knocked up,_ she argued in her head angrily. _Maybe I should blame Persona instead! Or better yet, GRANDPA!_

_But whoah,_ she recalled, feeling the heat pool between her thighs. _Natsume had quite the package…_

* * *

Once Persona entered the spacious office, he cleared his throat to ask, "You rang?"

The little boy wearing a blue suit started to giggle frivolously. "How many times I have I told you, Persona-chan? Quit saying that every time I call for you!"

Persona closed the door behind him. He waited for Kuonji's mirth to dissipate. It amused him, truthfully, to see his 'friend', like this. It amused him not because Kuonji's momentary happiness was heart-warming, but because it was twisted. Kuonji trapped in his boy suit _and_ enjoying it was just a show for freaks. "Principal…?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kuonj laughed one more time before rearranging his crimson bow tie. "I'm dressed up as that Detective Conan Kid. You know him, Persona-chan?" He shifted in his seat and grinned.

Persona shook his head. "I am not familiar." On the other hand, Kuonji enjoying this kid thing was really… perturbing. Not that he cared, but playing along with Kuonji's interests was a waste of time. He had better things to do –things _they_ ordered him to do. A line from a movie Mikan let him came to his mind, _'First make thieves, then punish them…' _As Kuonji took his fake glasses off, so did play time go out the window. Now for the business part. _Thank goodness_.

Kuonji took a deep breath and clicked his tongue disappointedly. From across the room, he took his time and studied the man from across the room. "Hmm." He looked at the chair in front of his study. "Sit."

Deep voice emanating from the small body? Definitely business time. Without a word, Persona did as told. He wasn't one to sit, really, but when Kuonji ordered something, instinct actually told him to follow. Persona, deep inside, knew he was the Gakuen family dog. At the moment, his mind was blank, waiting for instructions from his master.

"Perhaps I should have seen it coming, but, let me tell you, Persona," Kuonji spoke, his eyes firm and steady on the man. "This I did not expect _you_ to have done."

Persona, all he was worth, did not flinch.

"I placed my bet on Narumi, honestly, but I really did not expect it to be you."

"What –"

"_Don't_," Kuonji said sternly. He shook his head disappointedly. "Take that fuckin' mask off your face."

It took two seconds for Persona to do it.

Persona's face in view, Kuonji snorted with fake mockery. "You probably used your black Alice on your ageing process. You don't look a day over twenty-five, lucky bastard." He retrieved a manila envelope from the drawer and threw it across the table. The parcel was open, and once it steadied, the contents of the folder –pictures, unfurled on the table, all over Persona's thighs, down to the floor like a deck of cards.

Still Persona did not react, though pictures of auburn and raven hair were all over him. Images of pale against pink, of sweat. Mikan's eyes and his. Without his mask. With her hair down. With and without clothes. Everywhere.

"You, my friend, are one sick son of a bitch," his superior murmured steadily. "In the outside world, you deserve to be executed here and now. Pedophilia."

Now unravel the famous Persona smirk. "And this should agitate me, because…?"

Kuonji kept his steady gaze, but after a full whole minute, the principal's small frame doubled over with laughter. "God, you're funny!" He covered his face as he guffawed uncontrollably. Recovering from his fit, he tried to control his delight, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Whew!"

Sometimes, Persona despised waiting like this. And, he noted, he needed to get Mikan out of the Academy immediately.

"No," Kuonji interrupted his train of thought with a wicked grin. "You can't possibly think of leaving. You will _not_ leave with an Alice like Mikan. _And_, Persona. Can you imagine what kind of Alice your spawn may have?" He smiled, almost too sincerely. "This is not the outside world, Sergio, fortunately. Surely, we don't want teachers to be copulating with the student body. I mean, sure, yeah, we wait for them to be legal and hopefully they be the ones to intermingle with their classmates… You get my drift?"

Persona was quiet.

"You know what they say, most people marry their high school sweethearts," Kuonji stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, with the whole human rights thing, we couldn't just experiment on kids with Alices, right? What's the best way to get more Alice but to just let the students hit puberty?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, all this time, the people upstairs were kinda hoping for the Black Cat to rut the Null Alice. I lost, too, I guess, because I thought Narumi was the funny choice to do Sakura." He shrugged. "I just love how unpredictable things can be. Who would have thought that Persona would get to knock her up like this?" As if satisfied his speech, he exhaled loudly and leaned back on his huge swivel chair. "This, my friend, is better than what all of us expected. Saved us all the trouble."

Another whole minute passed without word from Kuonji, and the silence was broken because of his yawn. He sighed and turned his chair about, away from Persona's line of sight. "We'll talk again when your charge really starts showing."

Thoughts resumed on Persona's brain. His charge. Mikan. His charge. _His._

"Go on and celebrate," Kuonji murmured, giving the other man the notion to leave his office. Before Sergio stepped out the door, he mumbled, "You owe me, Sergio, you son of a bitch." Once the door closed, the principal laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, not even a word of thanks. Ungrateful bastard."

* * *

That same afternoon, outside the gardens, two friends sat on the wooden benches while they ate their lunches.

Ruka was busy fondling his new pet kitty as he told Natsume about his plans when he'd get out of the academy. The kitten meowed loudly when he rubbed a certain spot between its ribcage. He laughed softly. "Oh, you like that, hmm?" He then glanced at Natsume, who was concentrating on sipping his bottle of soda. "Are you OK?" Sure his best friend was the 'silent type', but Ruka knew quite well when he wasn't listening. "Natsume?"

Natsume grunted in reply. He just didn't know how to be. He kept thinking about a certain Imai's breast on his palm this morning. A very bare breast. Thinking about it was giving him trouble on his nether region. His thoughts were cut by Mikan's familiar boisterous laughter from the distance. His heart beat rapidly –not such a surprise when Mikan was around, but now, he found it beating rather with much more anticipation than usual. He kept seeing violet. Violet. Her underwear was violet this morning with cute little dark violet paw prints all over it. Violet. Just like her eyes.

When the girls had sat down, Natsume had the immediate reaction to stand up and leave. But the only thing standing up was another part of him. A part of him that wanted the warmth a certain violet-eyed brunette offered this morning. A part of him that he thought he took care of already this morning before leaving his quarters. He needed to go to his room as soon as possible and take care of it _again_. But _how_ can he stand up? Just like his predicament a few hours ago when he woke up, he was unable to move from where he sat. It did not take much for him to feel it too, her anxiousness. Was she feeling the same, too –hot and bothered?

It seems to him, only Mikan and Ruka were excited about their respective lives. Hotaru and he usually chipped in some comments on usual days, but today was not like any other. Today, he was lusting after his first love's best friend. How sick was that? The moment he felt his erection wither away, he knew he had to leave at once. "Guys, I…"

"I'll be right back," Hotaru exclaimed all of the sudden and stood up and stormed away towards the girls' dormitory.

Ruka and Mikan just shrugged and continued to chatter away.

Natsume, on the other hand, knew that Hotaru's exit was not her usual spurts to invent something. Because if he was correct, her violet gaze was directed at him. It was hot and bothered –reflecting his own frustrations. Without another thought, he stood up and excused himself, saying he needed to take a dump. Not a very wise lie, but the appropriate excuse. They did not even notice him heading off to the dormitories as well. The garden and his friends out of sight, Natsume continued to walk when he felt two firm hands pull him behind a huge tree. Just as expected, there leaned his now most favorite person in the world, her violet gaze glassy with lust. Before both of them could formulate a word to say, he focused on her lips and dove into the pleasure he had been aching since he leapt off Mikan's window that morning.

_Good god she tasted great._

* * *

AN: Review and let me know you're there! :D


	24. The Best Obgyne in the World

AN: I rarely get a flame and when I do, I have to admit that I am a bitch. Well, for one, I NEVER flame anyone. So when I got a certain flame from a certain coward named KAMBOJ, I just had this idea about a chapter. And I must say, I used your review, dear flamer, for writing this fucked up chapter I hope you would read. ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

kamboj's "REVIEW" aka flame.

_wat a disguisting and fucking story . u have insulted characters of alice academy u and ur story is fuk out_

My response? This fluff-shot and a line from The Hangover:

**Alan Garner**: It's not illegal. It's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane.  
**  
**

* * *

"ACK!"

_SWAT!_

Though her little hand left an imprint on his, Persona did not even feel the sting. Till now, he liked to think he was a calloused man –inside and out. Ice King. Well, that's what he _liked_ to think, because if anything _did_ hurt, it was his ego.

Mikan was about to complain about how ugly she felt this particular day, and he was about to make her feel better by touching her (sexing her, actually), and she responds with physical assault.

Now _he_ was getting hurt feelings because she refused to have sex. Or foreplay. It made his knees feel like jello and his stomach felt like squeezing and it had fucking _butterflies_ –and he, for once in his life, sincerely wished it was just LBM.

Was he to blame his little pregnant girlfriend was such a MILF in the making?

Really, Persona was thinking this much bull, and all he could murmur was a quiet, "Pigtails…"

Mikan suddenly morphed on the furthest corner of the room, a dark cloud over her head. "But the baby will know!"

He felt like rolling his eyes because she was afraid of pregnant sex? "Oh please. Why do I not believe you?" He never took her for a coward. Had he not told her to keep it down-low with her pregnancy, he just knew she was one proud girl-in-love. And hell yes, why the hell would she be afraid when she's got one smokin' killer boyfriend who stalked her almost 24/7? NO ONE. Even the Academy was afraid of THEM. One wrong move, and it could all be over for everyone –even to those who like to pretend that they cared.

Persona watched her carefully, studying her like his favorite steak, wondering where would he take his first bite. Her neck? Her knee? Her nose? Her chubby little buttcheek? Oh but he was always delighted to know that he could have it all. And this was not helping his current predicament with Mikan –nor was it making the erection in his pants go away. It was then he noticed her body language, the way she always crossed her arms across her chest.

HER CHEST.

Mikan didn't use to have that…

Before Mikan could scream, he had already appeared behind her (how he managed to appear there and sandwich himself between her and the wall was lost on Mikan), cupping her breasts in each palm. He did not squeeze, but he didn't let go either.

"I see…" Persona said matter-of-factly, as if he were studying a new specimen under his touch. He didn't think the woman can get anymore violent than the fucked hand-swat, but sometimes, he really knew how much he underestimated her. His nose was bleeding, thanks to his baby momma –the girl had given him a head-butt. A bit distracted as he licked the blood that dripped his lips, he took one step closer to her, and he is just mesmerized how his erection had managed to become incredibly painful. "Mikan…"

"Stop tempting me! It's hard enough as it is!"

Persona shrugged. "I wasn't tempting you. I was checking if you really got... milk."

"What the fuck, Persona!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop making me want it!"

"Want what?" he asked casually, taking another step in front of her. He wanted to blow his nose off the blood, but that wouldn't look too cool. He can't lose this moment –especially when he can see how hot she was. She was fucking horny.

Mikan shook her head and covered her ears. "Stop talking!"

"Shhh," Persona hushed her as he wrapped his arms around her, some of his blood dripping on her scalp, her hair.

"But the baby will know!"

"It's all vice versa, Pigtails," he said, rubbing slow circles on her back, his hands drifting lower and lower. "Let's check if the baby is there by using your favorite appendage… Our very own ultrasound."

"Kami, you're so weird," Mikan said with a roll of eyes, unbuttoning her blouse. Weird yes, but hell, how she loved it. And she'll tell him her thoughts exactly with her body.

"It takes one to know one, Pigtails…"

* * *

AN: For those who are still on board with the story -this can be taken just a vignette, a side-track to the whole story. Thanks for reading! Hope some enjoyed this. Great day to everyone, especially to my dearest kamboj. ;D


	25. The Last Chapter

**The World is a Vampire**

**The Last Chapter**

Written by

**Goshikku Seirei**

Dedicated to Everyone

-who read up to this chapter.

-who has supported this series for all these years.

-to those who just WISH for that last chapter to happen. :)

* * *

The day of reckoning has finally come.

Postponing it feels unnecessary.

Persona stares at the sky, seeing no particular vision, no bigger picture, just a vast haven of blue that hung over the Academy. However, even this perfection is only but a charade, and he should know that. Almost every single little thing is manipulated in the Academy it was sickening, and if the students found out what they were really here for, what this place was about –they would probably go, well, insane (or hormonal, like Pigtails). Take note, though, Persona was not thinking of this, it was a rather permanent thought in his head about the Academy in general.

It is one of the days that he is resting, taking a break from orders, and the Black Cat is probably doing his job. Usually, these boring days are very much entertained, but now, all that he could think about is NOW. _NOW_. _**NOW.**_ He has to do it NOW. Not tomorrow, not next week or the next semester. NOW.

Persona decides that he will miss this tree. This tree in which he had stalked many other children, had scared them without reason just because, this tree that had survived the storm that was his anger and those from natural and unnatural causes… This tree from which he had first spotted her the first time she had made an embarrassing spectacle of herself, then proving to everyone that she was not without Alice…

But now is now, and it is about time. For a new adventure, for freedom.

"Goodbye, Tree," Persona mutters, and turns his gaze from the peaceful sky, and shifts it towards the lively Academy. "Shit _must_ hit the fan."

* * *

No one is suspecting, and that is always the best part.

* * *

Ruka always knows she's around. Hotaru was his to Natsume's Mikan. There was something in the air, the way it changes, fills up with this thick energy that he knows is solely hers –and it is not body odor. He spots her reading quietly in the library this particular afternoon and he just stares at her, loving the serious look in her violet eyes, moving left and right, always eager to learn something new. He wonders when her time will come, as to when will she realize that this big place is a joke.

The Academy is like that, a comforting place where people with Alices have all the freedom in the world –it is actually a big cell for them to mingle and copulate, to be observed, and for what reason? Ruka, for his own good, decides not to know. He has spent all his time with the animals, mirroring his own suffering in this containment, this place they were supposed to call home. Though he plays this easy-going character, he knows that time is of the essence, and he should tell her that it is only but a dream, there is a real world out there –but she looks so beautiful like that, lost in what she considers knowledge is power.

Ruka will play along, for a while, but he cannot help but feel the urgency of leaving, to just go, because he is afraid he might miss her too much. She will not understand, despite her intelligence, and that is the part that will hurt, what will kill him, which will hasten his plans of escape. Or maybe, he underestimates her too much.

* * *

_As long as you don't tell, you won't show_. Only Hotaru knows, and yet, Mikan feels like "PREGNANT" is stamped on her forehead. She turns sideways in front of the mirror, lifting her dress, and there she sees it. It's there. The baby's there. She feels lightheaded and wants to cry and sleep at the same time, but she settles for neither. She pulls down her dress and smiles at her reflection. "No regrets, Sakura," she tells herself. "No regrets."

Later that night, Persona steals her away for good. She gasps, but she isn't really surprised. She leaves without a note, and somehow, she knows Hotaru will understand. The burden will be for a while, she thinks, the burden of explanation, but little by little, Mikan finds it hard to care anymore, especially when she's got everything she needs. Persona gives her a smirk, and she has never felt more relieved or loved in her entire life. _No regrets. _

No one really heard anything, no one suspected anything, and that was the best part.

Except it was the worst for the Black Cat, who had chosen to spy on her these past few days. It had killed him inside and out, to know that Mikan was with child, even more so when he watched their soft caresses, their unusual behavior, and he just wanted to kill Persona. There was even a point when he wanted to kill them together. After realizing that he had come to such thoughts, he knew then that it was inevitable. He was to be the next Persona in the Academy, the next shadow that hung over everyone who innocently play. Hopefully, he would be the last. Persona had trained him in his own twisted way, and Natsume loathed him for it.

He will erase Mikan from his memory, but then again she was never his, only the memory of her, their firsts and her smiles. He was hers to steal, but he was too late, it seems. Never mind, he'll tell himself over and over again for the days to come. He, too, has to become as strong or better yet, surpass Persona's strength, and leave the Academy as well. He has seen the looks in Ruka's eyes –he was not alone in this. His days will be filled with more violet than amber, and he will constantly wonder what should happen if he and Ruka would learn to share…

* * *

Narumi feels something in his gut, probably a sick bug, a virus of some sort. He looks at the sky, sees it bluer than ever and thanks the heavens that everything is all and well… for now. Something will happen though, a voice resounds in his head, and as he puts down his cup of tea, for a moment he accepts one fact that he will never repeat in thought for as long as he lives: he is crazy, he _is_ the Mad-Hatter.

"Narumi-sensei!" the children call to him.

He is what will draw them together, keep them together, and he will make sure that things are imbalanced, because that is the trick, that this wonderland is a cover, a trap, and he is torn in between worlds, because he knows the truth and yet, he fails to remember why he cares anymore. There are times when he confuses himself as well.

_But the rabbit-hole is deep_, he tells himself, waving his hands to the children, roses abloom. _Too deep. _

"Would you care for some tea?"

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas!

And yes, that is the last chapter. I think we have treaded long enough with this fic, and my apologies for having taken this long to update. Wishing you all the blessings and happiness in the world. I really had fun writing this fic, and you know who you are when I say that YOU have been part of this long journey, and if it weren't for YOU, this wouldn't have happened.

Love you guys.

xo

Goshi :)


End file.
